Burza
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Kontynuacja opowiadania "Chmurka", czyli dalsze losy Carroll, Paula i reszty paczki. Co się będzie działo w niewielkim miasteczku Ooo? Czy wszyscy wyjdą z szalonej burzy zdarzeń bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu fizycznym, czy psychicznym? Wciąż AU, wciąż pojawiają się OC i bubbline. Czyli bez zmian... Miłego czytania.
1. 1: Ciemną nocą

1\. Ciemną nocą

C: "Haha… Bardzo śmieszne :P"

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna leżała pod ciepłą kołdrą w swoim łóżku. Jej twarz podświetlał wyświetlacz telefonu komórkowego. Był on zresztą jedynym aktywnym źródłem światła w ciemnym pokoju.

P: "To nie jest śmieszne :C"

P: "To jest straszne"

P: "Mój motocykl leży w częściach, w garażu :C"

C: ":C mam nadzieję, że uda ci się go szybko naprawić"

P: "Ja też :D"

P: "Może przyjdziesz do mnie jutro po szkole?"

C: "Czemu nie"

Carroll rozejrzała się po skrytych w ciemności ścianach i regałach jej małego gniazdka. Czuła straszną suchość w ustach. Głupie przyzwyczajenie związane z piciem przed snem codziennie zmuszało ją do wypełzania spod ciepłej pościeli i przemaszerowania przez zazwyczaj pusty i dość zimny dom, do kuchni po szklankę wody. Właśnie nadchodziła ta pora…

C: "Zw, idę się napić"

P: "Ok"

Dziewczyna nie chcąc obniżać temperatury w swoim wygrzanym łóżku, ostrożnie wysunęła się spod kołdry. Wzdrygnęła się gdy tylko jej bose stopy dotknęły podłogi. Jak co dzień, razem z chłodem, nadeszły postanowienia zorganizowania sobie jakiegoś dywaniku albo chociaż kapci. Wszystkie te postanowienia zostaną oczywiście przez noc zapomniane… Jak zwykle…

Dopiero po przebyciu jakieś połowy drogi, klapiąc zabawnie stópkami, zorientowała się, że w zaciśniętych palcach trzyma telefon. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do kuchni. Położyła urządzenie na blacie znajdującego się na środku pomieszczenia stołu, a z szafki wyciągnęła szklankę. Stwierdziwszy, że jest zbyt leniwa na odkręcanie nakrętki i siłowanie się z pięciolitrową butlą, powlokła się do zlewu i nalała sobie zimnej wody. Oparła się o jeden z mebli i zaczęła powoli siorbać przejrzystą ciecz, starając się przy tym ignorować lekki chemiczny posmak. Zostawiła kapkę napoju na dnie naczynia i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do swojego pokoiku, po drodze zabierając komórkę.

Gdy przechodziła przez salon - główną część jej niewielkiego domu - mijając wielką szafę z drzwiami przesuwanymi, poczuła coś dziwnego. Znieruchomiała praktycznie w pół kroku i zerknęła w stronę wejścia do budynku. Czarny kształt, wręcz ulotny cień, tańczył za znajdującymi się przy drzwiach okienkami. Gdy z tamtej strony doszło zgrzytanie metalu w zamku, dziewczynie przebiegły po plecach ciarki.

Zaraz jednak nieco się uspokoiła. Przypomniała sobie bowiem o rzadko pojawiającej się w domu matce, która już nie raz wróciła w środku nocy. Coś jednak wciąż jej nie pasowało. Nie widziała świateł, ani nie słyszała dźwięku nadjeżdżającego samochodu rodzicielki. Matula wydawała też znacznie więcej dźwięków wchodząc, a i nie męczyła się tak długo z zamkiem.

Niebieskowłosa przełknęła głośno ślinę. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków i wślizgnęła się do szafy. Dziękując Globowi za swój niewielki wzrost, skuliła się na niedbale usypanym stosie ciuchów i zasunęła za sobą drzwi. Dla zwiększenia kamuflażu nakryła się kilkoma zrzuconymi z wieszaka płaszczami. Uspokoiła oddech i zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

Jeszcze przez chwilę było słychać lekko stłumione przez warstewkę drewna zgrzytanie metalu, a potem ledwo słyszalne skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Serce podeszło jej do gardła kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się, a potem oddalające kroki. Ktoś obuty w ciężkie obuwie, wydające znajomy tupot kamaszy o drewno, pomaszerował najprawdopodobniej do jej pokoju.

\- "Wiem, że tu jesteś mała!" - dało się słyszeć po dłuższej chwili. Carroll zadrżała - "Nie bój się… Wyjdź… Nic ci nie zrobię!" - zawołał włamywacz. Nie był przekonujący.

Dziewczyna drżącymi rękoma wyplątała telefon z pomiędzy fałd materiału. Upewniwszy się, że jest wyciszony, uruchomiła odpowiednią aplikację i zaczęła klikać w wirtualną klawiaturę najszybciej jak potrafiła.

C: "Jesteś tam?"

C: "Paul?"

P: "Jestem, jestem"

C: "Przyjedź najszybciej jak możesz"

P: "Co jest?"

C: "Ktoś się włamał…"

P: "Jestem w drodze"

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu dziewczyna nie ucieszyła się tak mocno z trzech słów. Radość szybko jednak przerodziła się z powrotem w strach, kiedy tuż obok usłyszała stuk podkutych podeszew.

* * *

\- "Durna skrzynia biegów…" - wymamrotał chłopak z ciemno-brązową czupryną przeszukując już chyba kilkunaste forum miłośników motocykli. Siedział po turecku owinięty w kołdrę i z narzuconym na ramiona kocem. Na nogach trzymał noszący ślady intensywnego użytkowania laptop. Przez założone na uszy słuchawki płynęła muzyka.

Przejrzał kolejny dział techniczny pełen bzdurnych porad i setek pytań. Zniesmaczony wyłączył kolejną kartę przeglądarki i postanowił zajrzeć do źródła. Wytężył swą nikłą znajomość języka, uruchomił translator i wklepał adres największego znanego mu rosyjskiego portalu związanego z interesującym go działem motoryzacji. Z pewną niechęcią zalogował się i zaczął szukać. Już po chwili napotkał na coś co brzmiało z grubsza pomocnie. W momencie, w którym już chciał kliknąć link do wątku, usłyszał sygnał przychodzących wiadomości. I to dwóch pod rząd.

\- "Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze" - mruknął sam do siebie po sekundzie zastanowienia i przywołał okienko z czatem.

C: "Jesteś tam?"

C: "Paul?"

Potarł nieco marznące ręce i odpisał:

P: "Jestem, jestem"

C: "Przyjedź najszybciej jak możesz"

Chłopak uniósł brew, czując jednocześnie ukłucie niepokoju.

P: "Co jest?"

C: "Ktoś się włamał..."

Fala lodowatego strachu przepłynęła po jego plecach. Odpisał najszybciej jak potrafił, po czym zatrzasnął ekran. Z pewnym trudem wyplątał się z kołdry i zrzucił koc. Porwał wiszące na oparciu biurowego fotela bojówki i szybko naciągnął je na tyłek. Narzucił jeszcze bluzę, zgarnął porzucone pod ścianą skarpety i zbiegł po chodach na parter. Skacząc na jednej nodze założył skarpetki, a potem tenisówki. Na kamasze nie było czasu. Przebiegł do kuchni i mijając pozostawione przez kogoś na środku podłogi krzesło, dopadł drzwi do garażu. Krzywiąc się lekko, przeskoczył poukładane równiutko na betonowej podłodze części motocyklu i dopadł oparty o ścianę rower górski. Największy z wystających ze skrzynki narzędziowej kluczy zatknął sobie za pasek. Otworzył bramę, obszedł stojący na podjeździe samochód ojca i wskoczył na siodełko.

Ile sił w nogach popędził przez puste, oświetlone słabymi żarówkami lamp ulice. Przejechał przez kilka skrzyżowań, odprowadzajacych go mrugającymi, żółtymi światłami. Po obu stronach przelatywały drzewa, puste chodniki i patrzące się czarnymi plamami okien domy. Niedługo zajęło znalezienie tego właściwego. Drzwi znajomego, parterowego domostwa stały otworem.

Porzucony na nierównym trawniku jednoślad wydał z siebie cichy, metaliczny dźwięk. Kroków na szarym chodniku nie był w stanie usłyszeć nikt.

\- "Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś" - z wnętrza dobiegł głos należący do przestępcy. Brzmiał jakby pół życia przepłukiwał gardło spirytusem - "Obserwowałem cię! Wiem, że nikt ci nie pomoże. I ty też to doskonale wiesz."

Cień rzucany przez postać, która właśnie pojawiła się w wejściu zdawał się temu przeczyć. Paul dobył klucz i wmaszerował do salonu.

\- "Hej ty!" - krzyknął, starając się brzmieć groźnie. Gotujący się w nim gniew nieco mu to utrudniał. Z trudem powstrzymał drugiego od zbluzgania włamywacza - "Pokaż się!"

Z kuchni dało się słyszeć dźwięk rozbijanej o płytki szklanki. Chwilę później wyszedł stamtąd malowniczy typ w wojskowych buciorach, wytartych jeansach i założonej na bluzę z długim rękawem koszuli. Na jego pokrytej kilkudniową szczeciną gębie malowało się zaskoczenie, które przerodziło się w lekceważący uśmiech gdy tylko zobaczył znacznie młodszego od siebie przybysza.

\- "Spadaj stąd synek!" - zaśmiał się - "Nie odgrywaj bohatera, bo źle skończysz."

Chłopak nie słuchał. Nie pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał ten tekst. Tyle, że zazwyczaj od łobuzów. Krok za krokiem, wpatrując się nienawistnym spojrzeniem w twarz typka, zaczął się zbliżać. Podchodził w całkowitym milczeniu. Narzędzie przyjemnie ciążyło w jego ręce. W jego oczach zdawało się coś błyszczeć. Coś złego…

\- "Powiedziałem spadaj!" - wrzasnął bandyta cofając się o krok i wyciągając z kieszeni niewielki nóż sprężynowy - "Spierdalaj albo upiększę ci tą buźkę kilkoma ładnymi, czerwonymi kreskami!"

Paul dalej nie reagował. Tylko szedł na przód. Czuł się tak, że mógłby rozerwać tamtego faceta gołymi rękoma.

Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na brązowowłosego z nożem, próbując dźgnąć go w okolice szyi. Chłopak zrobił unik, lekko zezując na przelatujące mu przed twarzą ostrze, po czym zamachnął się kluczem. Gruby kawałek metalu trafił prosto w nadgarstek napastnika, sprawiając, że dzierżony przez niego scyzoryk poleciał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Typ warknął wściekle i przewrócił Paula na podłogę, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem i przy okazji wytrącając broń.

Przez ostatnią chwilę walczących ktoś obserwował. Błękitne oko przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach szafy. Carroll postanowiła dłużej nie zwlekać. Najciszej jak potrafiła zrzuciła z siebie warstwę płaszczy i ostrożnie wyszła z wnętrza mebla. Zerkając na tarzających się po podłodze, na palcach popędziła do kuchni. Przeskoczyła większe kawałki szkła, które zalegały na podłodze, w niewielkiej, czerwonej kałuży. Czuć było winem.

Dziewczyna otworzyła pierwszą z brzegu szufladę i wyciągnęła z niej pierwszą ostro zakończoną rzecz jaką zobaczyła. Z widelcem w zaciśniętej pięści przebyła drogę powrotną do salonu. Powoli zbliżyła się do walczących.

\- "Paul!" - powiedziała głośno. Jej głos trząsł się nieco.

Chłopak zerknął na nią i od razu zrozumiał. Kilkoma ciosami i jednym kopniakiem odwrócił mężczyznę w stronę niebieskowłosej, a sam odsunął się z pola rażenia. Carroll zamachnęła się i nawet nie celując zadała cios. Sztuciec z nieznacznym oporem wbił się w… coś… i w owym czymś pozostał.

\- Oj… - jęknęła dziewczyna widząc co udało się jej osiągnąć.

Nieogolony typek zawył przerażająco, trzymając się za twarz. Z jego lewego oka wystawała rękojeść widelca.

\- "Aaaaaauuuuurwaaaaa!" - wrzasnął próbując wyciągnąć sterczący przedmiot - "Już po was małe gnoje! Aaaauuuuaaaa!" - buzia Carroll zrobiła się blado-zielona, gdy czterozębne, niepozorne narzędzie mordu powoli i z oporem wychodziło z gałki ocznej włamywacza - "Jeszcze tu wrócę!" - krzyknął rzucając sztuciec na podłogę. Podniósł się i zatoczył - "Wtedy już nic cie nie uratuje niebieskowłosa dziwko! Będziesz jęczeć z radości" - wyszczerzył się obrzydliwie. Ohydne wrażenie potęgowała wypływająca z pomiędzy palców krew. Lekko kulejąc wyszedł i zniknął w ciemności.

Paul powoli wstał i zamknął drzwi. Następnie spojrzał na znieruchomiałą ze strachu dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się smutno. Zbliżył się i objął ją, jednocześnie głaszcząc delikatnie po niebieskiej czuprynie. Carroll wczepiła się rękami z całych sił - jakby bała się, że odejdzie. Po chwili zaczęła lekko drżeć i pochlipywać. Chłopak przytulił ją mocniej i pocałował w czubek głowy.

Został u niej niemal na całą noc. Dopiero kiedy zasnęła, czyli koło czwartej nad ranem, zostawił ją. Napisał krótką notatkę, którą zostawił na stoliku nocnym i pożegnał się całusem. Zanim wyszedł posprzątał rozbitą butelkę i wytarł wino. Papierowym ręcznikiem wytarł widelec i scyzoryk bandyty, po czym wyrzucił je do kosza na śmieci jednego z sąsiadów. Podniósł swój klucz i wyszedł przez jedno z okien na tyłach domu, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. Wsiadł na swój rower i ścigając się z zachodzącym powoli księżycem pojechał do siebie.

* * *

\- "Stary, wyglądasz jakby cię potrąciły schody ruchome..." - zażartował Jake napotkawszy Paula przed szkołą - "Ciężka noc?"

\- "Można jak powiedzieć…" - westchnął. Trzy godziny snu zdecydowanie nie wystarczyły dla jego organizmu.

Obydwaj zgodnie przyśpieszyli, poganiani chłodnym wiatrem. Nadchodziła zima i było to czuć w każdym powiewie. Drzewa już prawie całkowicie straciły liście - ich kolorowe zaspy walały się w każdym zakątku miasteczka, cierpliwie zgrabywane przez mieszkańców i na nowo rozsypywane przez ich dzieci. Do prawdziwego bałaganu brakowało tylko deszczu.

Chłopaki wmaszerowali od szkoły. Zaraz za drzwiami przywitało ich ponure spojrzenie stróża. Nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi i ciesząc się, że nie mają na sobie kurtek, które musieliby zanieść do szatni, ruszyli w stronę swojej klasy. Na miejscu odnaleźli siedzącą pod ścianą, pochłoniętą w lekturze grubego tomiszcza Bonnibel i zaglądającą jej przez ramię Marcelinę. Czarnowłosa pomachała im wesoło, a jej towarzyszka tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- "Carroll już przyszła?" - zapytał brązowowłosy rozglądając się niewyspanym wzrokiem po korytarzu.

\- "Nah…" - mruknęła Marcy - "Wyglądasz jak trup, stary."

\- "Weź nic mi nie mów…" - Paul pomasował twarz chłodnymi dłońmi - "Mam nadzieję, że u Carroll wszystko w porządku…"

\- "Na pewno lepiej niż u mnie" - odezwał się ktoś z tyłu. To przyszła Phoebe w towarzystwie Finna. Cała jej lewa ręka była owinięta bandażem.

\- "Siemka" - przywitał się Jake - "Co się stało?"

\- "Postanowiłam spalić liście, które zalegały przed domem…" - uśmiechnęła się do swych wspomnień ruda - "Nie spodziewałam się, że suche liście mogą praktycznie wybuchać…"

\- "Jesteś pewna, że nie dodałaś do nich ani kropelki benzyny?" - różowowłosa uniosła wzrok znad książki.

\- "Eee… Hehe…" - młoda piromanka potarła kark.

\- "Masz szczęście, że jesteś praworęczna" - Bonnie pokręciła głową i wróciła do czytania.

\- "A gdzie Lady, Jake?" - zapytał chłopak w białej czapce, która zdawała się być nieco grubsza i bardziej futrzasta niż zwykle.

\- "Dziś nie przyjdzie…" - odparł blondyn, upewniając się, że ma odpowiednio duży zapas jedzenia w torbie - "Ma jakieś sprawy rodzinne."

Paul kątem oka zauważył charakterystyczny, błękitny odcień w tłumie uczniów. Bez słowa odłożył plecak na podłogę i ruszył nadchodzącej dziewczynie na spotkanie.

\- "Cześć Chmurko" - uśmiechnął się.

Niebieskowłosa nie mówiąc kompletnie nic, przytuliła się do chłopaka i dała się zaprowadzić w stronę klasy.

\- "Sorki, że sobie poszedłem…" - powiedział cicho - "Rodzice by mnie zabili, gdyby zorientowali się, że znikam na całą noc."

\- "Nie szkodzi… Nie gniewam się" - odpowiedziała całkiem radośnie.

\- "Zaaaraz… Czy ja dobrze słyszałem?" - Jake wyszczerzył się dziwacznie. To nie pierwszy raz, w którym ujawniał się jego nienaturalnie dobry słuch - "Co robiłeś u niej "całą noc"?" - szturchnął brązowowłosego.

\- "Mniej niż sobie wyobrażasz…" - mruknął Paul - "A jednocześnie więcej…"

* * *

Chemia ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie długo. Mruczący niewyraźnie pod nosem dr. Dextrose, czy jakkolwiek brzmiał jego pełny tytuł naukowy, wyświetlał na tablicy jakąś skomplikowaną cząsteczkę substancji o równie skomplikowanej nazwie. Większa część uczniów starała się skupić na tym co pokazywał nauczyciel, bo tylko z tego można było się czegoś nauczyć. Nikt nie rozumiał w pełni tego co niski łysolek gadał. A sprawdziany łatwe nie były…

Tylko Paul nie był w stanie uważać. Od zeszłego wieczora go coś męczyło. I nie chodziło tutaj o siniaki, czy nieogolonego typka. Chłopaka prześladował pomysł. Pomysł zdawałoby się idealny. Taki, który mógłby w miarę łatwo załatwić najbardziej w tym momencie gryzący problem…

Gdy poprzedniego dnia wrócił do domu, zaczął szukać pewnego niewielkiego przedmiotu. Drobna kartka z kilkoma linijkami tekstu i numerem telefonu. Wizytówka najprawdopodobniej najniebezpieczniejszego człowieka w tym niewielkim miasteczku… i okolicach… Chłopak znalazł ją w jednej z szuflad i włożył do kieszeni.

Teraz musiał się podzielić z kimś tym wspaniałym pomysłem…

\- "Chmurko…" - szepnął - "Mam pomysł…"

\- "Tak? Jaki?" - zapytała siedząca w ławce obok dziewczyna.

\- "Chce pozbyć się tamtego kloszarda z wczoraj…"

\- "W jaki sposób?" - zerknęła na niego zainteresowana.

\- "Pamiętasz pana Abadeera?"

\- "Chcesz napuścić mafię na jakiegoś obdartusa?" - powiedziała troszkę głośniej.

\- "Chcę napuścić mafię na gnojka, który grozi mojej dziewczynie" - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- "Nubes! Miles!" - wrzasnął, albo raczej bardzo niewyraźnie powiedział, nauczyciel. Uczniowie natychmiast zamilkli i zaczęli sprawiać wrażenie skupionych na lekcji.

\- "Pogadamy później" - szepnął Paul.

* * *

\- "Serio?" - mimo powtórzenia pomysłu drugi raz, dziewczyna wciąż nie dowierzała.

\- "Hunson nie jest taki zły…" - powiedział Paul.

\- "Ale to szef mafii!" - zaprotestowała niebieskowłosa - "Nie lepiej powiadomić policję?"

\- "Nie wiem, czy policja to w tym przypadku dobry pomysł… Nie mamy pojęcia jak zareagują na twoją sytuację… rodzinną… Albo tę akcję z widelcem…"

\- "Jaką akcję z widelcem?" - usłyszeli.

Zza narożnika szkoły wyszła właśnie Marcelina. Trzymała pod ramię i właściwie ciągnęła za sobą zaczytaną różowowłosą.

\- "Eeemm…" - Carroll wyglądała jakby się zawiesiła.

\- "Od jak dawna podsłuchujecie?" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew.

\- "Mniej więcej od momentu, w którym Jake stwierdził, że wasza rozmowa trwa za długo jak na rozmowę…" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

\- "Ja słyszałam wszystko po "sytuacji rodzinnej"" - wtrąciła się Bonnie nie unosząc wzroku znad tekstu.

\- "To dobrze…" - mruknął chłopak.

\- "Ej no! Nie bądźcie tacy…" - wysoka dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę. To był jej sposób na "szczenięce oczy", które jakoś nigdy jej nie wychodziły.

Paul zerknął na stojącą za nim pytająco. Niebieskowłosa zgodziła się machnięciem ręki, po czym westchnęła głęboko i oparła się o ścianę. Marcy uniosła brew, po czym spojrzała na rozmówcę.

\- "Powiedzmy, że do Carroll wczoraj się włamano…" - zaczął - "Schowała się i poprosiła mnie o przyjazd. Wziąłem więc jakiś pierwszy lepszy kawałek metalu, wsiadłem na rower i przyjechałem. Chwilę się tłukłem z typkiem" - odruchowo pomasował siniak na ramieniu - "Potem Chmurka przyszła i zaatakowała go widelcem. Gość miał pecha, bo dostał w oko…"

Bonnibel podniosła głowę znad księgi. Jej usta ułożyły się w coś co można by nazwać "mocno zaniepokojoną podkówką".

\- "Prosto w oko?" - skrzywiła się lekko jej towarzyszka wskazując wymieniony organ.

\- "Możemy o tym nie gadać?" - mruknęła Carroll uwieszając się na ramieniu swego chłopaka.

\- "Oczywiście…" - brązowowłosy objął ją i pocałował w czoło.

\- "Ok… To co zamierzacie z tym zrobić?" - zapytała Bonnie.

\- "Jeszcze musimy to przedyskutować…" - powiedział Paul.

Cała czwórka wyszła zza rogu budynku. Z jednej z ławek przy boisku patrzyły na nich trzy pary oczu.

\- "Co żeście tam tak długo robili?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Dyskutowaliśmy o degradacji jakości sztućców" - odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem Marcelina.

\- "Co?" - skrzywił się blondyn.

* * *

Życie łobuza jest proste. W szkole nikt ci nie podskoczy - uczniowie się ciebie boją, a nauczyciele mają dość użerania się z tobą i dają ci spokój. Do tego jesteś zawsze w centrum uwagi. Kiedy idziesz korytarzem, dzieciaki usuwają ci się z drogi i oglądają się z przestrachem. Kiedy się odezwiesz, wszyscy milkną. Kiedy coś zrobisz - wszyscy zaraz o tym mówią.

Wendy była z tego dumna… I była to jedna z naprawdę niewielu rzeczy z jakich w swym nędznym życiu była dumna.

Rzuciła zdawkowe pożegnanie z dwoma bezmózgami z jakimi zwykła spędzać czas. Może Georgy i Booboo, bo to o nich mowa, nie byli zbyt inteligentni, ale za to byli dla niej jak bracia. Młodsi, nieco upośledzeni, ale wciąż kochani bracia.

Wyszła przez drzwi szkoły by ujrzeć rozchodzący się na wszystkie strony tłum. Jakieś młodziki czym prędzej zeszły jej z drogi, nie chcąc się ani trochę narazić.

Rozejrzała się poprawiając jednocześnie stojący kołnierz skórzanej kurtki, chroniący ją przed chłodnym wiatrem. Gdzieś za tłumem, przy chodniku spostrzegła znajomą, znienawidzoną grupkę. 'Rycerzyk-psychol, emo, lesba, kujonka, inwalida, piromanka i śpioch… brakuje tylko skośnookiej...' - wyliczyła w myślach. Robiło się jej niedobrze za każdym razem gdy ich widziała. Tyle miłości, przyjaźni… Jakby zjadła kilka kilo cukru…

I pomyśleć, że Marcelina była kiedyś fajna… Była jej najlepszą kumpelą. Umiała się bawić i nie gadała z dzieciarnią jak teraz. Tylko ten białowłosy świr, który ciągle za nią łaził…

Punkówa z powodzeniem utrzymując ponurą powagę na twarzy, wydostała się w końcu z kolorowej zbieraniny i ruszyła w stronę swego domu. Nie mieszkała daleko od szkoły, więc już jakieś dziesięć minut marszu później była na miejscu.

Parterowy, pokryty białym sidingiem domek nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Zwłaszcza z gołą ziemią zamiast trawnika. Dziewczyna przeszła obojętnie obok śmierdzącego kosza na śmieci, stojącego obok skrzynki na listy, z której wystawało kilka kopert. Weszła przez podwójne drzwi i odwiesiła kurtkę do powieszonego na ścianie wieszaka. Po krótkim namyśle wzięła ją z powrotem, zawieszając sobie na ramię.

Powolnym, cichym krokiem minęła przejście do kuchni.

\- "Kupiłaś ojcu piwo?" - usłyszała zaraz po tym jak do jej nosa doszła fala zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu - "Tak jak cię prosiłem?"

\- "Nie prosiłeś mnie… ojcze…" - odpowiedziała nie odwracając się do mężczyzny - "Zresztą nie mogę kupować alkoholu… Jestem nieletnia."

\- "Raczej leniwa!" - zaśmiał się, po czym trzasnął dziewczynę po głowie - "Nie okłamuj ojca! Nie wmówisz mi, ze nie kupujesz z tymi dwoma debilami żadnej wódy."

\- "Nie nazywaj ich tak!"

\- "Jak ty się do ojca wyrażasz?" - kolejne uderzenie - "A teraz won do siebie! Lekcje zrób, czy coś… Ja wychodzę. A! I jak wrócę to ma na mnie czekać obiad, albo sama wiesz jak to się skończy…" - wyminął ją, założył zużyte adidasy i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Wendy w końcu poruszyła się. Otarła cieknącą po policzku łzę bezsilności i powlokła się do łazienki, wrzucając po drodze swoją torbę prosto do swego pokoju. Stanęła przed lustrem opierając się rękami o umywalkę i przyjrzała się własnym zaczerwienionym oczom. Odkręciła zimną wodę i opłukała twarz. Wytarła się fioletowym ręcznikiem.

Kompletnie ignorując polecenia i groźby ojca, zarzuciła kurtkę na plecy i ruszyła do miasta.

* * *

Nic nie pogarszało humoru Carroll bardziej niż widok samochodu matki stojącego na podjeździe. A już tak się cieszyła, że spędzi ten dzień w towarzystwie Paula… Że oddali chodź trochę myśli i wspomnień z minionej nocy…

Zaraz po wejściu do domu, już na progu, usłyszała głos swej rodzicielki.

\- "No nareszcie! Gdzieś ty się tak długo szwendała?" - kobieta opierała się o ścianę przy wejściu do kuchni.

\- "Byłam w szkole…" - odmruknęła niebieskowłosa kierując się w stronę swego pokoju z zamiarem przebrania się.

\- "Tak, tak, nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki…" - odezwała się z pogardą - "I gdzie leziesz? Jeszcze nie skończyłam" - dziewczyna zatrzymała się niechętnie - "Dlaczego wypiłaś moje wino?"

\- "Ja… Ja nie piję wina…" - spojrzała zaskoczona na matkę. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie okruchy szkła i czerwoną kałużę w kuchni. Zrobiło jej się nieco zimno.

\- "To kto w takim razie? Krasnoludki?" - nawet się nie uśmiechnęła - "Pakuj się. Już tu nie mieszkasz."

\- "Co?!"

\- "Jesteś jak pasożyt. Mały, żarłoczny robal… Przynosisz mi strasznie dużo szkód…" - powiedziała jakby wyrzucanie dziecka z domu było czynnością najnormalniejszą na świecie - "Tylko żresz, brudzisz, marnujesz wodę i prąd, a teraz jeszcze wypiłaś mi wino…"

\- "A-ale gdzie ja mam się podziać?" - spytała czując ciepłą kroplę płynącą po policzku.

\- "Nie mój problem" - wzruszyła ramionami popielatowłosa - "A teraz zrób coś wreszcie porządnie i się pospiesz. Za dziesięć minut ma cię tu nie być."

Carroll ledwo powstrzymując się od rozpłakania, pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Chwilę rozglądała się zagubiona, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma niewiele rzeczy, które potrzebuje. Dopakowała szkolny plecak swoimi ulubionymi książkami, a raczej tymi kilkoma, które posiadała na własność. Zwykle korzystała z zasobów sąsiadującej ze szkołą biblioteki publicznej.

Wytargała ze stojącej pod ścianą szafy torbę podróżną, po czym zgarnęła i upchnęła do niej większość swoich ciuchów. Dorzuciła porzuconą w pościeli piżamę, a po krótkim zastanowieniu zapakowała jeszcze jasiek. Chwyciła bagaże i unikając matki wyszła z domu.

W tym momencie nie była w stanie myśleć rozsądnie. Ruszyła prosto przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Przez ścianę łez nie widziała żadnego rozsądnego celu.

Wkrótce wyszła spomiędzy jednorodzinnych domków i zapuściła się w gęściej zabudowany teren. Niezauważona przechodziła obok sklepowych witryn. Nikt z przechodniów na nią nawet nie spojrzał. Tylko czarnowłosa dziewczyna w nabijanej ćwiekami, skórzanej kurtce i kilkoma kolczykami w uchu obejrzała się zastanawiając, czy zagadać.

Carroll weszła w wijące się alejki parku. Mijając obojętnych spacerowiczów i ludzi odpoczywających na ławkach, znalazła drzewo. Znajome drzewo.

Usiadła na promieniującej chłodem ziemi i nawet nie zdejmując plecaka, oparła się o chropowatą korę. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach starając się ułożyć przypominające rozsypane puzzle myśli.

* * *

Paul rozejrzał się po oświetlonym zimnym światłem garażu. Kupa części leżała na miejscu. Podobnie skrzynka z narzędziami. Pozbawiony skrzyni biegów motocykl również się nie ruszył. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko grzecznie czekało na rozpoczęcie napraw, ale chłopakowi wciąż czegoś brakowało. I doskonale wiedział czego.

Zerknął na zegarek. Carroll bardzo rzadko się spóźniała. Zwłaszcza na jakiekolwiek spotkania z chłopakiem.

Zrezygnowany wyciągnął telefon i odnalazł numer dziewczyny. Gdy nikt nie odebrał, brązowowłosy napisał krótkiego sms-a i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Skierował swe kroki prosto do domu Chmurki. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie było miejsca na traktowanie jakichkolwiek odchyleń od rutyny jako czegoś nieszkodliwego.

Niedługo później stanął przed parterowym domkiem i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Zauważony już wcześniej samochód i zagłuszone przekleństwa zdecydowanie świadczyły o obecności pewnego nieprzyjemnego babsztyla. Tego samego, który kilka sekund później pojawił się w progu.

\- "Czego tu chcesz?" - zapytała kobieta. Jej głos był po brzegi wypełniony niechęcią.

\- "Dzień dobry" - chłopak nawet nie pomyślał o czekaniu na odpowiedź - "Jest Carroll?"

\- "Larwy nie ma. I nie będzie" - odparła krótko.

\- "A gdzie jest? I dlaczego jej nie będzie?" - Paul poczuł całkiem silny niepokój.

\- "A ja wiem gdzie mogła poleźć? Ale już nie wróci" - trzasnęła drzwiami.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i oddalił się od chwilowo wrogiego terytorium. Z kieszeni po raz kolejny wyłowił komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Żadnych nowych wiadomości. Pokręcił głową. Czuł się źle. Na jego szczęście rozpędzające się myśli zostały zatrzymane przez dźwięki jednego z jego ulubionych utworów. To jego telefon oznajmiał nadchodzące połączenie. Pełen nadziei spojrzał na ekran, ale zamiast zobaczyć słowo "Chmurka", ujrzał nieznany mu numer.

\- "Halo?" - odebrał.

\- "Siema… I nie rozłączaj się" - odezwał się dziewczęcy głos.

\- "A kto mówi?" - zapytał pełen najgorszych przeczuć.

\- "Tylko przysięgnij, że się nie rozłączysz."

\- "Ok…"

\- "Wendy."

\- "Ok… A skąd masz mój numer?"

\- "LSP nie trzeba nawet przycisnąć by coś powiedziała."

\- "A skąd ona ma mój numer?"

\- "Ona wie wszystko… Zresztą mniejsza. Widziałam tę twoją emo-laskę. Szła zapłakana mniej więcej w stronę parku."

\- "A dlaczego mi to mówisz?" - cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się naprawdę dziwna.

\- "Robię co mi się podoba. A teraz żeg…"

\- "Czekaj! Dzięki za info…"

\- "Ok… Nie ma za co… A teraz muszę lecieć. Bez odbioru frajerze" - rozłączyła się.

Próbując opanować wielki mętlik, który właśnie utworzył się jego głowie, Paul popędził do parku. Kiedy tam dotarł, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, barwiąc niebo na ciemno-pomarańczowo. Już prawie nikt nie przechadzał się alejkami, ale wciąż dało się znaleźć kogoś, u kogo można zasięgnąć języka.

Niewysoka dziewczyna z pofarbowanymi na czerwono, krótkimi włosami siedziała na zielonej ławce. Z błogim wyrazem twarzy wpatrywała się w kołyszące się na chłodnym wietrze drzewa.

\- "Eee… Przepraszam?" - zagadnął. Dziewczyna powoli spojrzała w jego stronę - "Czy przechodziła tędy taka dość niewysoka dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami?"

\- "Tag" - odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

\- "Eeem…" - chłopak był nieco skołowany - "A w którą stronę poszła?"

Czerwonowłosa wpatrywała się przez chwile w niego bez słowa. Na jej twarzy malował się błogi spokój. Gdy Paul chciał zadać pytanie po raz kolejny, dziewczyna w końcu wskazała kierunek.

\- "Dzięki…" - mruknął, po czym szybko się oddalił.

Wkrótce napotkał na znajome drzewo. Na ziemi pod nim siedziała skulona postać. Chlipała cicho.

\- "Carroll? Chmurko?" - zapytał nachylając się nad nią.

Dziewczyna wstała i rzuciła się na niego, oplatając rękami i płacząc w ramię.

\- "Co się stało?"

\- "Wy-wyrzuciła mnie z domu…" - wychlipała.

\- "To dlaczego przyszłaś tutaj? Przecież mogłaś przyjść do mnie…"

\- "Nie wiem… Myślałam… Nie wiem…" - z jej oczu poleciało jeszcze więcej łez.

\- "Idziemy do mnie" - pocałował ją w czubek głowy i podniósł torbę z ziemi - "Zamieszkasz ze mną dopóki ta sprawa się nie rozwiąże."


	2. 2: Chłód i białe maski

2\. Chłód i białe maski

Wołanie o pomoc niosło się po ciemnym, zamglonym parku, pełnym powykręcanych, szarych drzew pozbawionych liści. Brązowowłosy natychmiast rozpoznał głos dziewczyny i pobiegł w jego kierunku. Ciężkie, wojskowe buty chlupotały o zabłoconą alejkę. Na głowie chłopaka siedziało coś. Nie był w stanie na to coś spojrzeć, ale wyraźnie to czuł.

\- "Chodź tu mała! Nie uciekaj!" - ochrypły głos dobiegł z oddali. Towarzyszył mu kolejny pełen strachu wrzask.

\- "Carroll!" - zawołał biegnąc.

\- "_Nie dasz rady…" _\- dobiegł szept z góry.

\- "Muszę."

\- "_To za wiele… To nie łobuz… To nawet nie nastolatek…"_

\- "To nic nie zmienia."

\- "_Nie jesteś bohaterem…"_

\- "I nigdy nie byłem i nie będę. Ale nie muszę nim być, żeby ocalić bliskich."

\- "_Brzmisz zabawnie" _\- zachichotała istota.

\- "Dlaczego?"

\- "_Brzmisz jak bohater. A bohaterowie są zabawni…"_

\- "Zabawni?"

\- "_Przepraszam… ŚMIESZNI!"_

\- "Mam to gdzieś… To nic nie zmienia. Nie będę słuchał uwag… czegoś…" - skręcił w lewo, słysząc właśnie stamtąd kolejny krzyk.

\- "_Czego?"_

\- "Nie wiem! Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie widzę cię…"

\- _"No i?"_

\- "Powiedz kim jesteś…"

\- "_Tobą kretynie… "_

* * *

Drażniący mózg, wibrujący dźwięk budzika brutalnie rozpędził sen. Zaraz później mocne światło dochodzące zza okna przywróciło Paula do niemal całkowitej przytomności, rozmywając przy okazji resztki wspomnień z nocnych podróży w krainę wyobraźni.

Uniósł się powoli na rękach i wysunął nogi spod kołdry. Na bose stopy nałożył kapcie w kształcie łap pokrytych długim, brązowym futrem i wstał starając się nie pociągnąć za sobą pościeli. Stanął na środku pokoju i przeciągnął się mimowolnie wydając z siebie stęknięcie. Obejrzał się na łóżko. Zawinięta w połowę kołdry leżała w nim niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Oddychała spokojnie. Jej twarz wyglądała niewinnie i beztrosko. Zupełnie jakby jej życie było całkowicie pozbawione problemów.

Chłopak był z siebie dumny. Dumny z tego, że może zapewnić tej dziewczynie ochronę przed "złem" tego świata. Dumny z tego, że może ją pocieszyć i rozbawić w trudnej chwili. Z tego, że ma wreszcie kogoś tak bliskiego w życiu…

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszej, wieczornej rozmowy z ojcem.

Gdy tylko wszedł poprzedniego wieczoru do domu, prowadząc ze sobą niebieskowłosy kłębek nieszczęść, zaraz został wciągnięty do kuchni przez rodziciela. Widząc, że rozmowa trochę potrwa, dał swej dziewczynie sygnał, by poszła do na górę, do jego pokoju.

\- "Co jest?" - spytał wąsaty mężczyzna.

\- "Carroll ma… dość duży problem rodzinny…" - odparł Paul masując kark - "Mogłaby u nas trochę pomieszkać?"

\- "Synu…" - zrobił dramatyczną przerwę. Chłopak prawie wstrzymał oddech - "...oczywiście, że może!" - brązowowłosemu ulżyło - "Jestem z ciebie dumny… Pamiętaj tylko, że dbając o wszystkich wokół, możesz zaniedbać siebie" - poklepał syna po ramieniu.

\- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnął się i ruszył za swą towarzyszką.

\- "Tylko pamiętaj!" - zawołał za nim ojciec. Odchodzący zatrzymał się i zerknął za siebie - "Nie chcę jeszcze zostać dziadkiem" - zaśmiał się. Paul pokręcił głową i popędził za Carroll.

Schody skrzypnęły donośnie i wydawać by się mogło, że nawet nieco złośliwie. Chłopak skrzywił się i przez chwile nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek odgłosów wydawanych zazwyczaj przez budzące się osoby. Kiedy nic takiego nie dotarło do jego uszu, ostrożnie pokonał kilka pozostałych stopni. Szurając z cicha kapciami, które miały kojarzyć się z pewnym włochatym stworem z bardzo znanego filmu, ale średnio spełniały to zadanie, wszedł do kuchni.

\- "Cześć Paul" - głos matki sprawił, że brązowowłosy drgnął nerwowo.

\- "Cześć mamo" - odpowiedział zbliżając się do lodówki i wyciągając z niej biały twarożek.

\- "Jak tam noc?" - zapytała siedząca przy stole kobieta. Czytała książkę i popijała poranną kawę.

\- "Jak to noc… cicha… ciepła… miła…" - powiedział chłopak, wyciągając bochenek chleba z aluminiowego chlebaka i nóż z szuflady.

\- "Ciepła?"

\- "Pod kołdrą…" - rozsmarował dokładnie ser na kilku kromkach i sięgnął po szklanki.

\- "Pod kołdrą?"

\- "Mamo!" - krzyknął, po czym obejrzał się z niepokojem na schody i odezwał się ciszej - "Po tacie to się spodziewałem, ale ty?"

Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła i podała mu stojące na blacie mleko. Paul nalał je do szklanek, po czym ustawił całe przygotowanie jedzenie na tacce i wyszedł z kuchni posyłając rozbawionej mamie zniesmaczone spojrzenie. Zaczął wspinać się powoli po schodach.

Wchodząc do pokoju z ulgą zauważył, że dziewczyna nawet nie odwróciła się na drugi bok. Wciąż spała, a jej niewielkie, kształtne piersi unosiły się delikatnie w rytm spokojnych wdechów.

Chłopak odstawił tackę na nieco zawalone najróżniejszymi przedmiotami biurko i zbliżył się do zajmującej łóżko. Nachylił się nad nią tak, że aż czuł na twarzy jej oddech, po czym ostrożnie potrząsnął jej ramię.

\- "Carroll…" - powiedział cicho, prosto do jej ukrytego pod niebieskimi włosami ucha - "Obudź się."

Niebieskowłosa mruknęła coś przeciągle i nie otwierając oczu przeciągnęła się, roztrącając leżące na materacu części pościeli. Rozsunęła powieki i spojrzała swymi jasno-niebieskimi oczętami prosto w wiszące tuż nad nią oblicze Paula.

\- "Hej" - uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

Carroll podniosła się nieco i pocałowała go. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywała warg od ust zaskoczonego młodzieńca.

\- "Hej" - powiedziała, gdy w końcu z powrotem opadła na przekrzywioną poduszkę.

Przez chwilę jedyną rzeczą jaką był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać brązowowłosy było bezgłośne "łał", które wywołało lekki chichot i napływ krwi do policzków u dziewczyny.

\- "Zrobiłem dla nas śniadanie" - powiedział, gdy w końcu odzyskał mowę. Wziął jedzenie z biurka i postawił je na łóżku, przed dziewczyną, która w międzyczasie usiadła sobie po turecku, z nogami wciąż pod kołdrą. Paul ściągnął futrzane kapcie i usiadł obok.

\- "Dzięki za śniadanko" - rozpromieniła się niebieskowłosa, po czym spojrzała w ślad za brązową parą obuwia - "Co to właściwie jest?"

\- "Kapcie…" - odpowiedział - "Mają wyglądać jak łapy Vookich z Gwiazdowych Bojów."

\- "Nigdy nie widziałam tego… filmu?" - wgryzła się w wysmarowaną serem kanapkę.

\- "Ta, filmu. Muszę ci go kiedyś pokazać… To klasyka science fiction" - chłopak również wgryzł się w swoją porcję.

Spędzili kilkanaście minut śniadania w komfortowej ciszy.

* * *

Dziewczyna obudziła się czując piekący ból ręki. Syknęła i usiadła na łóżku, masując się delikatnie po poparzonej, ukrytej pod bandażem kończynie. Zaraz jednak wzdrygnęła się czując jak zimne jest powietrze w jej pokoju. Zwlokła się z łóżka, zabierając z sobą kołdrę w charakterze peleryny i powlokła się w stronę okna. Odsunęła ciemno-pomarańczową kotarę i ujrzała coś strasznego. Cała widoczna z jej sypialni ulica, razem z podjazdem i trawnikiem przed domem, była pokryta śniegiem. Przeklęty biały puch leciał dodatkowo z nieba, osadzając się na szybie i parapecie. Z obrzydzeniem zasunęła zasłony, odcinając jedyne źródło światła i wycofała się do pokoju, a potem dalej, w głąb domu. Obojętnie minęła łazienkę i poprawiając rozczochraną, przypominającą raczej płomień niż włosy, czuprynę, zeszła powoli na dół. Kiedy jej bose stopy zetknęły się z pozbawioną dywanu podłogą, po jej plecach przeszły ciarki. Pożałowała, że nie poświęciła kilku sekund na odnalezienie kapci albo chociaż założenie ciepłych skarpet. Krzywiąc się, powlokła się do kuchni.

\- "Cześć tatku…" - wymamrotała widząc czytającego gazetę, barczystego rudzielca.

\- "Witaj córciu" - uniósł wzrok znad zadrukowanych stron i zmarszczył czoło - "Dlaczego jesteś owinięta w kołdrę?"

\- "Zimno mi…" - mruknęła ospale i zaczęła jedną ręką przygotowywać sobie bułkę.

\- "Nie mogłaś się ubrać w jakiś sweter albo coś?" - ojciec wrócił do lektury.

\- "Nie…" - odstawiła przygotowaną kanapkę i nasypała do miski miodowych płatków. Po sam brzeg naczynia - "Zamierzam dziś nie wychodzić spod kołdry…"

\- "Dlaczego?" - mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- "Śnieg spadł…" - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem, chwyciła swoje jedzenie i wspięła się na górę, gdzie ze wszystkich poduszek, kołder i koców jakie znalazła, zrobiła sobie fort, w którym planowała spędzić resztę dnia. Głównie na jedzeniu, pisaniu ze znajomymi i spaniu.

* * *

Niewysoki chłopak poprawił żółtą kurtkę, a na łysą czaszkę nałożył dziwną, szpiczastą czapkę w tym samym kolorze, która praktycznie natychmiast zmieniła swój "szpic" na oklapły ogonek. Ze swoim nieodłącznym, lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem wyszedł z domu. Przechodząc po skrzypiącej warstwie zalegającego na ścieżce przed domem śniegu, sprawdził czas i odetchnął z ulgą. Do umówionej godziny miał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu by przestać się obawiać spóźnienia. Raźnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

Kilkanaście minut i setki kroków później dotarł do wyznaczonego miejsca. Należąca do starszej pani nazwiskiem Treetrunks kawiarnia stała o tej porze pusta. No prawie… Przy jednym ze stolików, zaraz przy oknie siedziała dziewczyna z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Łysy przyśpieszył i wkrótce stanął obok brązowowłosej.

\- "Hej Margles" - przywitał się radośnie, wyciągając jednocześnie spod kurtki pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serca i podając je siedzącej.

\- "Hej Damian! To dla mnie? Dzięki!" - przywitała się podrywając z siedzenia i gwałtownie obejmując chłopaka. Bombonierka jakimś cudem przetrwała ten nagły atak czułości.

Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na przemykające za oknem czerwoną terenówkę i białego dostawczaka.

* * *

\- "Mam nadzieję, że ten nowy niczego nie spierdoli" - warknął kierujący dostawczakiem, zwalisty facet. Na jego kolanach leżała odbezpieczona strzelba i prosta, biała maska.

\- "Nie martw się stary…" - mruknął siedzący obok niego, siwowłosy, szczupły i wysoki jak tyczka gość - "Tego nie da się spieprzyć. Zresztą jest z nim Urwipaluch."

\- "Tia… Zero stresu" - pokiwał głową kierowca - "Ty! Pirat! To tu?" - Wskazał uliczkę.

Pomiędzy zagłówkami przednich siedzeń pojawiła się nieogolona morda. Lewe oko jej właściciela zasłonięte było szarą, owiniętą dookoła głowy szmatką. Drugie - zdrowe i odsłonięte - przeskanowało wskazane przez siedzącego za kółkiem miejsce.

\- "To tu" - potwierdził - "Ale nie nazywajcie mnie "pirat". To mnie strasznie wkurza…"

\- "Nie marudź. To zabawne i może pomoże ci się czegoś nauczyć na przyszłość" - zaśmiał się zwalisty.

\- "Na przykład, żeby nie pierdolić dzieciaków..." - dodał ponury głos z tylnego siedzenia.

\- "Spierdalaj Śmieszek!" - wrzasnął jednooki oglądając się na zielonowłosego mężczyznę.

\- "Nie klnijcie mi tu!" - uciął siwy - "Szykujcie się."

Jadąca przodem, czerwona terenówka ruszyła dalej, a dostawczak skręcił i wycofał się w ciasną uliczkę. Mężczyźni zaczęli chować pod ubrania krótką broń i białe, przypominające twarze lalek, maski. Zwalisty schował swoją strzelbę do nesesera, Pirat wcisnął chiński scyzoryk do kieszeni, a siwy nakręcił na swój pistolet tłumik. Czterech, na pierwszy rzut oka, normalnych obywateli wyskoczyło przez tylne drzwi.

* * *

Odkąd Bonnibel poprosiła swego lokaja i opiekuna o nie dotykanie jej rzeczy, dookoła jej biurka urosła potężna kupa papierów i książek. Samo biurko było względnie czyste. Stały na nim tylko kilka różnych naczyń laboratoryjnych i opasła księga. Dziewczyna zgarnęła zwisający jej przed oczyma kosmyk różowych włosów i pobieżnie przejrzała zapisane na lekko pożółkłych kartkach formułki. Ostrożnie wlała zawartość jednej z probówek do większej kolby i zaczęła mieszać szklana bagietką. Drgnęła słysząc stukanie w szybę.

Kręcąc z politowaniem głową i dziękując Globowi, że zdążyła przelać substancję, ruszyła w stronę balkonu. Za szybą, uśmiechając się szeroko, stała wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie czerwoną kurtkę i szarą czapkę z klapkami grzejącymi uszy. Na jej plecach wisiała czerwona gitara w kształcie topora. Zanim różowowłosa zdążyła otworzyć, Marcelina przyłożyła twarz do szklanych drzwi, robiąc przy tym błagalną minę. Bonnie zachichotała.

\- "No wreszcie…" - skarciła ją żartobliwie Marcy, gdy wejście do różowego pokoju stanęło przed nią otworem - "Strasznie tam było zimno" - cmoknęła niższą dziewczynę w policzek.

\- "Nie przesadzaj… Jest tylko kilka stopni poniżej zera!"

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się tylko dziwnie, po czym szybkim ruchem wrzuciła stojącej przed nią trzymany przez ten cały czas w dłoni śnieg w dekolt. Różowa pisnęła i gwałtownymi ruchami zaczęła wytrzepywać zimną, mokrą materię spod ubrania. Marcelina śmiejąc się z trudem łapała powietrze.

Nagle poczuła silny uścisk. To Bonnibel oplotła ją ramionami, sprawiając, że ubranej w kurtkę dziewczynie zrobiło się strasznie gorąco. Jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią.

\- "Chyba zaczynam się gotować…" - mruknęła.

\- "To chyba dobrze" - uśmiechnęła się do niej różowowłosa - "Mam przestać?"

\- "Nie… Ale pozwól mi ściągnąć kurtkę…"

Kilka minut później dziewczyny siedziały na łóżku, opierając się o siebie plecami. Czarnowłosa grała spokojną melodię na swym instrumencie.

\- "Zastanawiałam się, czy nie zorganizować dziś jakiegoś wieczorku filmowego…" - mruknęła Bonnibel opierając głowę na ramieniu towarzyszki.

\- "Chcesz ściągnąć tutaj wszystkich?" - jęknęła przestając grać - "A liczyłam, że będziemy dziś same…" - pocałowała Bonnie w policzek, który natychmiast się zarumienił.

\- "Wiesz… Nie mamy jeszcze południa…" - różowa mruknęła prosto do ukrytego za czarnymi kosmykami ucha - "A ja mówiłam dopiero o wieczorku…"

* * *

W kolejce w banku nie stało za wiele ludzi. W ogóle w budynku znajdowało się mało klientów. Zwłaszcza jak na sobotni ranek. Siedząca w jedynym otwartym okienku kasjerka zerknęła na pomieszczenie. Właśnie odesłała wysokiego, siwego gościa do stolika, by podpisał jakieś papiery. Stojący dwie osoby za nim, zwalisty facet z teczką mocno rzucał się w oczy. Zdawała się promienieć od niego jakaś negatywna energia. Jakby miał zaraz się na kogoś rzucić. Po plecach kobiety przeszły ciarki, więc szybko oderwała wzrok od mężczyzny. Przy jednym ze stolików do wypełniania dokumentów leżał żul. Przeklęła w myślach podstarzałego ochroniarza i wróciła do obsługiwania klientów nie zwracając uwagi na opartego o szklana witrynę, palącego papierosa człowieczka z zielonymi włosami.

Telefon w kieszeni zwalistego zawibrował lekko, ale nikt tego nie usłyszał. Facet rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok spoczął na opierającym się o ścianę, przysypiającym starszym gościu w mundurze strażnika. Podszedł do niego.

\- "Przepraszam, jest tu jakaś toaleta?" - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- "Co?" - ochroniarz nadstawił ucho - "Mógłby pan powtórzyć?"

\- "Macie tutaj łazienkę? Toaletę? Kibel?" - powtórzył już nieco mniej uprzejmie.

\- "Oczywiście!" - zaśmiał się staruszek - "Musi pan pójść tam" - wskazał pięknie oznaczone drzwi na przeciwległej ścianie.

\- "Dziękuję" - skinął głową i poszedł.

Męska łazienka była urządzona standardowo. Cała była wyłożona białymi kafelkami. Do jednej ściany przymocowano rząd umywalek, nad którymi powieszono lustra. Po drugiej stronie wybudowano kilka pisuarów i zabudowanych kabin. Mężczyzna upewnił się, że jest sam i wyciągnął telefon. "Gotowe. Daj znak" - głosiła wiadomość od Urwipalucha. Złodziej pokiwał głową i założył na twarz białą maskę. Z teczki wyciągnął strzelbę. Wysłał kilka esemesów. Ostatni "poleciał" do Urwipalucha. Minutę później miastem wstrząsnęła eksplozja, a światła w budynku przygasły.

\- "Wszyscy ręce do góry!" - zza drzwi dobiegł krzyk Śmieszka.

Zwalisty uśmiechnął się i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. Wszyscy stojący w kolejce, strażnik i kasjerka patrzyli z przerażeniem na zielonowłosego, który celował do nich z pistoletu.

\- "Pirat!" - wychodzący z łazienki rzucił teczkę do jednookiego żula, który właśnie podniósł twarz ze stołu i założył maskę. Z pod brudnej koszuli wyciągnął broń.

\- "Na początek chciałbym wszystkich obecnych zapewnić, że jesteście bezpieczni…" - odezwał się spokojnym, donośnym głosem siwy facet. Tak jak pozostali miał na twarzy białą maskę porcelanowej lalki - "Oczywiście wasze oszczędności bezpieczne już nie są. Dlatego też proszę teraz szanowną panią kasjerkę o zapakowanie zawartości sejfu do torby" - Pirat wyciągnął spod stołu, na którym spał czarną torbę, a na jej miejsce odłożył teczkę. Zbliżył się do okienka i uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie.

\- "Wybaczy pani" - powiedział z przesadną uprzejmością parodiującą poprzednika, po czym wpakował się przez ciasną szczelinę na drugą stronę - "A teraz zaprowadzisz mnie do sejfu" - objął drobną kobietę i delikatnie popchnął ją w stronę wielkich, pancernych drzwi.

\- "A-ale nie ma szefa…" - jęknęła dziewczyna.

\- "Nie szkodzi… Albo otworzysz drzwi tą fikuśną kartą, którą masz na szyi…" - spostrzegł jej przerażone spojrzenie - "Tak, wiemy, że się da. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz… To zadbam o to, żebyś cierpiała" - zarechotał.

\- "Ty! Staruszek!" - facet ze strzelbą odwrócił się do ochroniarza - "Gdzie macie tylne wyjście z budynku?"

\- "Tylne wyjście?" - zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

\- "Miejsce przez które dostarczacie pieniądze do banku…"

\- "Nie mamy…"

\- "Mniejsza" - wtrącił się siwy - "Urwipalch podjedzie od przodu" - całkowicie nie zwrócił uwagi na przejeżdżające na zewnątrz radiowozy, które mknęły do miejsca niedawnej eksplozji - "Spokojna głowa, Góra."

\- "Chłopaki!" - Pirat wrzasnął od strony sejfu. Na ramieniu wisiała mu wypchana torba - "Mam kasę!"

\- "A co z kasjerką?" - zapytał spokojnie wysoki.

\- "Siedzi w kącie i płacze" - zaśmiał się jednooki - "Ale spokojnie Starszy! Nic jej nie zrobiłem."

\- "Mam nadzieję…" - zerknął w stronę wyjścia. Za drzwiami zatrzymał się dostawczak - "Idealnie w czas."

Mężczyźni, wciąż celując do ludzi, wycofali się za drzwi.

\- "Do widzenia" - Starszy przekrzywił głowę, po czym zajął miejsce w furgonetce.

Samochód odjechał z piskiem opon.

* * *

\- "Carroll?"

\- "Tak?"

\- "Idziemy do Bonnie na wieczorek filmowy?" - Paul uniósł wzrok znad telefonu i spojrzał na siedzącą tuż przed nim dziewczynę.

\- "A mamy jakieś inne plany?" - zapytała opierając się o jego nogi.

\- "Ja nic nie planowałem" - uśmiechnął się.

\- "Ja też nie… Miałam kilka spontanicznych pomysłów…" - zachichotała lekko - "Ale mieszkać ze sobą trochę będziemy, a dawno nie oglądałam żadnego filmu."

\- "Czyli idziemy?"

\- "Idziemy…"

\- "Ok…" - napisał wiadomość do Bonnibel - "Ale to dopiero za jakieś piętnaście minut… Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi, ale Bonnie i Marcy muszą coś doprowadzić do ładu… Czy coś takiego… Nie dokładnie zrozumiałem tą ostatnią wiadomość…"

* * *

\- "Co?" - zaśmiała się Margles - "I jak zareagowali?"

\- "Byli dość zdziwieni, gdy pociągnęli za sobą krzesła wychodząc z klasy" - z uśmiechem przypomniał sobie Damian.

Szli właśnie przez park trzymając się pod ramię. Nad miastem powoli zapadał zmrok. Parkowe lampy zdążyły się już zapalić, a większość ludzi pójść do domów.

Długowłosa dziewczyna i łysy chłopak nie chcieli jeszcze się zbierać. Rozmawiali i śmiali się z dowcipów łysola. Biegali po zimnym śniegu, obrzucając się śnieżkami. Wiedzieli jednak, że nadchodził powoli czas pożegnania. Brutalnie przypomniała o tym zresztą wiadomość od rodziców chłopaka, którzy domagali się jego natychmiastowego powrotu.

\- "Sorki… Muszę się zbierać…" - powiedział smutno - "Rodzice mnie zabiją jeżeli zaraz nie będę w domu…"

\- "Rozumiem. Nie gniewam się" - pocałowała go w policzek - "Spotkamy się niedługo?"

\- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnął się - "Może w środę?"

\- "Myślę, ze znajdę czas."

\- "Super" - pocałowali się na pożegnanie. Damian odszedł w stronę swego domu.

Rozpromieniona Margles odetchnęła głęboko. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z tym lekko świrniętym gościem. Kochała jego humor, jego podejście do życia i urocze zaloty. Może nawet kochała go? Często się nad tym zastanawiała… Za każdym razem była bardziej przekonana.

Podreptała przez nieco mroczny park. Ciepłe światło latarni odbijało się od śniegu tworząc niesamowitą atmosferę wczesnozimowego wieczoru. Tylko skrzypienie śniegu gdzieś z tyłu niepokoiło dziewczynę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

\- "Jest tam kto?" - zapytała z zaniepokojeniem.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozglądała się dookoła, wypatrując cieni, czy ruchu w ciemności. Wreszcie odwróciła się i przyspieszyła kroku. Park zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nagle znów usłyszała kroki. Tym razem bliżej.

\- "Witaj piękna" - odezwał się przepity głos zaraz obok jej ucha. Silne dłonie boleśnie chwyciły ją za ramię - "Co robisz tak późno sama w pustym parku?"

\- "Zostaw mnie!" - spróbowała się wyrwać i odepchnąć natręta, ale nie udało się jej to.

Mężczyzna przyciągnął ja bliżej do siebie. Jego twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów do oczu dziewczyny. Nawet w tak słabym świetle świetnie widziała nieogoloną mordę i szmatkę zasłaniającą oko. Wzdrygnęła się gdy facet powąchał jej włosy.

\- "Mmm… Pięknie pachniesz…" - uśmiechnął się obleśnie i polizał brzeg jej ucha.

Margles wydała z siebie ciężki do określenia odgłos, zdecydowanie wyrażający strach i obrzydzenie. Podjęła kolejne desperackie próby wyrwania się z silnego uścisku. Po jej twarzy pociekły łzy.

Jednooki rzucił ją na śnieg, po czym kopnął silnie w kolano. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu, który rozszedł się falą po całym jej ciele. Prawie zemdlała, czując jakby jakaś kość została złamana, ale udało się jej kurczowo chwycić przytomności.

Po kilku sekundach wiedziała już, że wolałaby zemdleć…

* * *

\- "Gdzie właściwie jest Lady?" - zapytała Carroll rozglądając się po obszernym salonie.

Na wielkiej, pastelowej kanapie w domu Bonnibel sadowili się przyjaciele. Kilka metrów przed nimi stał wielki telewizor plazmowy, przed którym klęczała różowowłosa ze stosem płyt na kolanach.

\- "Źle się czuje ostatnio…" - mruknął Jake - "To co w końcu oglądamy?"

\- "Klasyki science fiction…" - odpowiedziała Bonnie - "Kosmita: 9 pasażer Stronomo, Gwiezdowe Boje, Tropiciel Cyborgów…" - wymieniała.

\- "A masz może jakiś horror?" - wtrąciła się Marcy zaglądając jej przez ramie.

\- "Kosmita jest właściwie horrorem…" - zastanowiła się różowowłosa patrząc na utrzymaną w ciemnych barwach okładkę pudełka z filmem.

Marcelinie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zanim różowa zdążyła zareagować, płyta z "Kosmitą…" była już w napędzie. Bonnie pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, schowała pudełka i uruchomiła film. Usadowiła się tuż obok czarnowłosej, obejmując ją i wtulając się w jej ramię. Po drugiej stronie kanapy usiadł Paul z Carroll na kolanach. Przed nimi, na podłodze wpół leżeli Finn i Phoebe. Rudowłosa do tej pory nie była w stanie wytłumaczyć samej sobie dlaczego dała się wyciągnąć temu chłopakowi z jej cieplutkiego fortu z poduszek na zimny, pełny śniegu świat zewnętrzny. Cały marsz do domu Bonnibel był straszny… Teraz przynajmniej było jej ciepło - pod wyproszonym od gospodarzy kocem i w uścisku blondyna.

Jednym, który siedział sam był Jake. Zdawał się nie zauważać podejrzliwych spojrzeń, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, kiedy odpowiadał na pytanie o nieobecność Lady. A odpowiadał prosto… Choć sprawy nie były wcale tak proste…


	3. 3: Zmiany i rewelacje

3\. Zmiany i rewelacje

\- "Co tym razem Greg?" - zapytał młody policjant wsiadając na miejsce pasażera w radiowozie.

\- "_Znów gwałt stary… Właściwie nawet nie wiem po jaką cholerę nas tam wzywają…" _\- mruknął jego partner.

\- "Znowu? O Globie… Mam nadzieję, że szybko znajdziemy tego zboczeńca…" - pokręcił głową.

\- "_Przydałoby się…" _\- przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i wyjechał z parkingu. Ruszył w stronę miejskiego parku - "_Ten gnojek zabił już za dużo mieszkanek tego miasta…"_

Dojechali już chwilę później. Z komisariatu mieli tylko kilka przecznic drogi.

Na miejscu spotkali karetkę pogotowia, której załoga już od dłuższej chwili zajmowała się ofiarą. Na jednej z ławek siedział jakiś cywil. Prawdopodobnie dobry obywatel, który zawiadomił policję o zdarzeniu i pierwsza osoba, która zostanie przesłuchana. Greg, poprawiając pas, ruszył w jego stronę gdy tylko go zauważył.

Młodszy funkcjonariusz odprowadził go ponurym wzrokiem i ruszył w stronę kotłujących się lekarzy. Spojrzał na znajomego doktora, który stał nieco z boku i notował coś na przypiętej do clipboardu karcie.

\- "Nie żyje…" - mruknął mężczyzna smutno - "Tak jak poprzednie. Wiek poniżej dwudziestu pięciu lat, połamane nogi, siniaki… I podcięte gardło…"

Mundurowy westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Poszedł dalej, ku czarnemu workowi, do którego medycy właśnie skończyli pakować zwłoki. Był im wdzięczny, że nie musiał tego oglądać. Zobaczył tylko fragment niebieskiej czupryny, która wystawała przez jeszcze nie zamknięty otwór w worku.

\- "_Patrz… Nie zapomnij…" _\- usłyszał szept tuż obok ucha.

* * *

Paul otworzył oczy. Znów gwałtowna pobudka, choć bez zrywania się z łóżka. Ciężko byłoby mu to zrobić, bo leżał nie na swoim łóżku, tylko na kanapie, a do tego przed sobą ma niebieską czuprynę Carroll. Dziewczyna spała, oddychając spokojnie. Chłopak przytulił ją mocniej. Wsadził nos w pachnące włosy i pozwolił by ostatnie urywki złego snu odleciały w zapomnienie.

Nie nacieszył się za długo spokojnym snem. Kilka minut po tym jak zmrużył oczy, do pomieszczenia wpadła Marcelina w szarej koszulce na naramkach i czarnych szortach.

\- "Pobudka! Wszyscy, którzy chcą zjeść śniadanie muszą teraz wstać!" - zawołała chodząc dookoła leżącego na środku salonu, kremowego dywanu. Jej bose stopy plaskały o chłodną podłogę.

\- "Śniadanie?" - Finn i Jake praktycznie jednocześnie zerwali się z miejsc, w których spali i popędzili do kuchni. Porzucona Phoebe podniosła się powoli i z kwaśną miną zaczęła się owijać kocem.

Niebieskowłosa ziewnęła głośno i zaczęła się przeciągać. Paul pocałował ją w szyję.

\- "Hej" - przywitał się radośnie.

\- "Dzień dobry" - odpowiedziała z pięknym uśmiechem.

\- "Dalej gołąbki" - powiedziała czarnowłosa. Przechodziła właśnie obok popychając przed sobą zawiniętą w ciepły kocyk, nie do końca wybudzoną dziewczynę - "Ruszcie się bo wam zjedzą śniadanie."

Carroll pokręciła głową i wstała z kanapy. Chwyciła swojego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnęła za Marceliną.

Kuchnia, jak wszystko w tym domu, była całkiem duża. Na środku stała otoczona stołkami "wyspa" z kilkoma stojakami na noże i innymi tego typu szpargałami. Miejsce przy ścianach zajmowały liczne szafki, piekarnik i wielka lodówka. Wszystko urządzone było w pastelowych, ciepłych odcieniach. W rogu pomieszczenia, przy suficie wisiał niewielki, płaski telewizor.

Dookoła umiejscowionego na wysepce blatu, nad kremowymi talerzami siedzieli już wszyscy, którzy wcześnie wyszli z salonu. Paul i niebieskowłosa zajęli wolne miejsca. Bonnibel przywitała ich serdecznym uśmiechem, po czym wróciła do krzątania się przed kuchenką. Smażyła właśnie kolejnego naleśnika na niewielkiej patelni. Po kuchni rozchodził się przyjemny zapach, który wywoływał coraz większy ślinotok u Finna i Jake'a. Bracia usiedli tak, by móc podziwiać przygotowywanie posiłku. W dłoniach ściskali sztućce.

\- "Dobra… Myślę, że tyle wystarczy" - odezwała się różowowłosa chwytając talerz ze stosem parujących placków i przenosząc go na stół - "Choć nie jestem tego pewna…" - zmierzyła podejrzliwym wzrokiem blondynów, którzy wpatrywali się wielkimi oczami w podane jedzenie.

Wkrótce po naleśnikach nie pozostały nawet okruszki.

\- "O… Zaraz będą wiadomości lokalne…" - mruknęła gospodyni sięgając po leżący na jednej z szafek pilot.

\- "Będziemy oglądać te bzdury?" - zmarszczyła brwi Marcelina.

\- "Przyzwyczaiłam się… Odkąd moja rodzina była zaangażowana w politykę…" - odparła Bonnie włączając lokalny kanał telewizyjny. Czarnowłosa przewróciła oczami.

Różowowłosa miała rację - serwis informacyjny właśnie się zaczynał. Po słabo animowanym intro pojawił się wąsaty prezenter w brązowym garniturze. Był mocno zaniepokojony. Wyraźnie widać było, że trudno mu zachować spokój, nawet przy jego doświadczeniu w tej branży. Chrząknął głośno, zebrał leżące przed nim papiery w równy stosik i w końcu się odezwał.

\- "Witam w niedzielnym wydaniu wiadomości" - na dole ekranu wjechał pasek z jego nazwiskiem - "Dziś w godzinach rannych, w parku miejskim znaleziono ciało siedemnastolatki. Prawdopodobnie została zgwałcona…" - powiedział lekko drżącym głosem. Prawdopodobnie mówił coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu. W Ooo nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzył się taki przypadek.

Pijąca właśnie wodę Carroll zakrztusiła się i zaczęła kaszleć. Paul poklepał ją po plecach. Cała reszta wpatrywała się z szeroko otwartymi ustami w ekran.

\- "Policja prowadzi dochodzenie" - wąsacz zrobił krótką pauzę - "Wczoraj szajka zamaskowanych bandytów napadła na bank i oczyściła skarbiec. Policja prowadzi śledztwo…"

\- "Co tu się do cholery dzieje?" - powiedziała powoli Marcelina.

\- "Zastanawiam się kim była ta dziewczyna…" - wyszeptała Bonnibel.

\- "Myślę, że wkrótce się przekonamy…" - mruknął brązowowłosy.

* * *

\- "Czyli był pan w parku miejskim wczoraj w nocy? Pomiędzy dziesiątą w nocy, a dziewiątą nad ranem?" - zapytał wysoki policjant w białej koszuli.

\- "A i owszem!" - zawołał z entuzjazmem zarośnięty brudas ze szmatką zasłaniającą jedno oko.

\- "Czyli był pan świadkiem przestępstwa?" - funkcjonariusz spojrzał mu prosto w oko.

\- "Ta! Widziałem jakiegoś typka w dresie, który machał nożem przed twarzą tej dziewuszki…" - opowiedział - "Ale co ja biedny inwalida miałem zrobić?" - zapytał żałośnie - "Udawałem, że nic nie widziałem i zasnąłem… Ale gdy tylko się obudziłem, zaraz pobiegłem po policję!" - wykrzyknął.

\- "Wiemy… Dziękuję, to wszystko jak na razie. Proszę pozostać w mieście aż do końca dochodzenia."

\- "Pewnie panie władzo!" - wyszczerzył brudne zębiska i dał się wyprowadzić poza komisariat.

Przesłuchujący westchnął ciężko i usiadł przy metalowym stole na środku pomieszczenia do przesłuchań. Oparł głowę na rękach.

\- "Szefie…" - młody mundurowy pojawił się w drzwiach - "Przyjechał ten detektyw… Czeka w pana biurze."

\- "Dzięki młody" - mruknął komendant podnosząc się z prostego, rozkładanego krzesła.

Włożył dłonie w kieszenie czarnych, prawie regulaminowych spodni i ruszył spokojnym krokiem do swego biura. W budynku panował chaos. Funkcjonariusze krzątali się między biurkami z teczkami i dokumentami. Inni siedzieli przed monitorami komputerów i analizowali nagrania z banku.

Drzwi z niewielką tabliczką z jego nazwiskiem były lekko uchylone. Popchnął je ręką i wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Na niewielkiej kanapie w rogu siedział mniej więcej czterdziestoletni mężczyzna o śniadej skórze i białych, dość krótkich lokach. Miał na sobie karmazynowy garnitur i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Na wieszaku przy drzwiach wisiał szary prochowiec.

\- "Witam komendancie Bananow" - przywitał się basowym głosem gość.

\- "Miło pana poznać detektywie Rootbeer…" - odparł ponuro funkcjonariusz.

\- "Zapewne wie pan po co przyjechałem" - zaczął detektyw - "Przejmuję sprawę gwałciciela. Wy zajmiecie się sprawą banku."

\- "Z przyjemnością oddam panu kierownictwo nad tą sprawą…" - powiedział zimno komendant. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu prawdopodobnie spadła o kilka stopni.

\- "Świetnie" - uśmiechnął się szeroko białowłosy podnosząc się z kanapy. Minął policjanta i zdjął swój płaszcz z wieszaka. Zaczął do zakładać - "Ach! Jeszcze jedno… Nie jestem już detektywem… Jestem inspektorem. Byłbym wdzięczny za jakieś biuro i przekazanie mi wszystkich szczegółów."

Bananow tylko warknął cicho.

* * *

\- "Nienawidzę poniedziałków…" - jęknął Jake opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę.

\- "Poniedziałek, czy nie, powinniśmy zabrać się za szukanie informacji" - mruknął Paul. Razem z Carroll stał obok starszego z blondynów.

\- "Poczekajmy na resztę…" - mruknął chłopak.

\- "Resztę?" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew - "A gdzie jest tak właściwie Lady?"

\- "Ja na chwilę zniknę…" - dziewczyna szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym oddaliła się korytarzem.

Szkoła była nieco mniej zatłoczona niż zwykle. Wiele dzieciaków zrezygnowało z przyjścia widząc warstwę śniegu na swym podwórku, czy wysokość słupka rtęci w termometrze. Brak tłumów nie był jednak taką złą rzeczą. Wreszcie można było przejść przez korytarze bez używania łokci i wpadania na niezbyt przyjazne osobistości. Łatwiej było też spostrzec znajome osoby. Tak jak teraz niebieskowłosa widziała nadchodzącą, odprowadzaną wzrokiem uczniów parę.

\- "Cześć Carroll" - uśmiechnęła się Bonnibel objęta w pasie przez Marcelinę - "Co tam? Gdzie reszta?"

\- "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest Finn i nasza ulubiona piromanka" - odparła - "Ale Paul i Jake są tam" - wskazała za siebie - "I radzę się wam pospieszyć, bo mój chłopak chyba odnajduje w sobie talent do przesłuchiwania…"

\- "Biedny Jake…" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Do zobaczenia w klasie" - powiedziała i odeszła razem z różową w stronę, którą chwilę wcześniej wskazała ich rozmówczyni.

Tym czasem Carroll straciła przyjacielski uśmiech czym prędzej pobiegła do łazienki.

Gdy kilka minut później, wycierając ręce w jasno niebieskie jeansy, wyszła z powrotem na korytarz, napotkała na dość interesującą w aktualnej sytuacji rozmowę. Przy ścianie naprzeciw drzwi do toalety stała piątka chłopaków. Był wśród nich jej kolega z klasy - ubierający się na żółto łysol o imieniu Damian. Pozostali byli jego braćmi. Czterech bliźniaków ubierających się tak samo i mających podobnie na imię było naprawdę złośliwym żartem, który ich rodzice zrobili dla nauczycieli i właściwie całej reszty społeczeństwa. Wszyscy mieli na sobie jednakowe czerwone bluzy i jednakowe, szare spodnie. Coś jednak było nie tak… Inaczej niż zwykle. Łysol, zwykle wesoły i dowcipny, teraz był smutny. I to bardzo.

Miał zaczerwienione i podkrążone oczy. Cała jego postawa wyrażała głębokie przygnębienie. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że wręcz promienieje smutkiem.

\- "Nie przejmuj się aż tak stary… Nie jest dobrze się tak przejmować…" - jeden z bliźniaków poklepał go po plecach. Niebieskowłosa stawiała, że był to Glob, ale nie dałaby sobie ręki uciąć. Właściwie to pamiętała tylko to imię. I tylko dlatego, że było również imieniem dość ważnej religijnie postaci.

\- "To koniec…" - chlipnął Damian. Po jego policzkach pociekły nowe łzy - "Jak mam się nie przejmować? Nic już nie ma sensu…"

\- "Może powinieneś pójść do domu braciszku?" - zapytał inny brat - "Odpocząć…"

\- "Nie!" - krzyknął - "Poradzę sobie…" - otarł twarz i odszedł.

Carroll przez chwilę nie ruszała się spod drzwi łazienki zastanawiając się, czy podejść i zapytać. W końcu pokonała swoją nieśmiałość i wywalczyła te kilka kroków. Gdy tylko zbliżyła się do bliźniaków, została zauważona i chwilę później była obserwowana przez cztery pary oczu. Już nie było odwrotu. Musiała przełamać ostatnie blokady i się odezwać. Fakt, że musiała zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć rozmówcom w twarz wcale nie pomagał.

\- "Co… emmm… Co się stało waszemu bratu?" - zapytała wreszcie.

\- "A co cię to interesuje?" - bracia zmarszczyli brwi - "Spierdalaj mała!" - warknął jeden. Reszta spojrzała na niego karcąco.

\- "Dupek…" - mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojej sali. Po drodze minęła jakiegoś typka w prochowcu, który pędził do wyjścia - "Chyba coś wiem, ludzie" - zakomunikowała przyjaciołom gdy dotarła na miejsce.

* * *

W szkole nie było tłoczno. Może przez pogodę… A może inspektorowi się tylko tak wydawało, bo wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast schodzili mu z drogi. Dzięki temu mógł przemierzać korytarze placówki naprawdę szybko. Cieszyło go to jeszcze bardziej, bo uwielbiał wyglądać niczym postać z kryminału, a powiewający za nim prochowiec był całkiem niezłym szczegółem. Żałował tylko, że znów zostawił swój kapelusz w samochodzie.

Wkrótce dotarł do biura dyrektora. Miał do niego kilka pytań. Bardzo ważnych pytań. Schował lewą dłoń do obszernej kieszeni płaszcza, a prawą zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzył mu łysy mężczyzna przeciętnego wzrostu. Odznaczał się lekko żółtawą skórą i spiczastym nosem. Był do tego ubrany w czarny, przypominający jakiś dziwny mundur strój.

\- "Witam. Jestem inspektor Rootbeer" - ukłonił się lekko.

\- "A ja dyrektor Lemongrab" - odparł skrzekliwym głosem - "Witam w mojej szkole. Czym mogę służyć?" - zaprosił gościa gestem do biura.

\- "Zapewne słyszał pan o tym co się stało w sobotę, w nocy?" - zapytał policjant spacerując przed solidnym biurkiem, za którym zasiadł dyrektor.

\- "Owszem… Słyszałem o tej straszliwej zbrodni" - odpowiedział. Jego głos zaczynał powoli irytować inspektora.

\- "Ofiara, Marbles Mons, chodziła do tej szkoły, prawda?" - zapytał.

\- "To prawda. To co się stało jest dla nas wielką stratą…" - zaczął.

\- "Stop!" - uciął białowłosy unosząc dłoń - "Przyszedłem tutaj poprosić o udostępnienie wszystkich danych na temat tej biednej dziewczyny."

\- "Eeee… To trochę zajmie i… eee…"

\- "Proszę się nie martwić. Ma pan czas. Proszę jednak o przysłanie danych jak najszybciej."

\- "Oczywiście! Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc złapać tego… tego potwora!" - zakrzyknął.

\- "Dziękuję…" - skrzywił się lekko - "A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogę dłużej tutaj gościć… Obowiązki wzywają" - poprawił płaszcz i ruszył ku wyjściu - "Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do widzenia" - rzucił przez ramię i wyszedł.

Za drzwiami przyspieszył i znów przemknął przez korytarze szkoły. Zwolnił tylko na chwilę, przechodząc obok grupki uczniaków. Niby nie było w nich nic podejrzanego. Kolorowe włosy, kolorowe ubrania… Nawet dwie obejmujące się dziewczyny nie zwróciły jakoś uwagi inspektora. Co innego brązowowłosy, wysoki chłopak opierający się o ścianę. Uczeń śledził go świdrującym, zimnym wzrokiem. Wzrokiem, który funkcjonariusz dobrze znał… Widział takie spojrzenie u wielu psycholi z jakimi miał w życiu do czynienia…

* * *

\- "To jak?" - Marcelina wygięła się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Paula. Wyglądało to dziwnie, a nawet dość upiornie. Swoją drogą chłopak nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że czarnowłosa jest tak wygimnastykowana - "Jakieś pomysły? Łysol znika na każdej przerwie…"

\- "Idzie do swoich braciszków…" - mruknął. Była właśnie lekcja historii z profesorem Icekingiem, który nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi na uczniów. Można było spokojnie szeptać i nikt się nie czepiał. Co innego kiedy ktoś zaczynał ćwiczyć gimnastykę. W tym przypadku nauczyciel widocznie nic nie zauważył - "Mam plan… Będziesz potrzebna. Na długiej przerwie, czyli… za dwanaście minut, bliźniaki idą na zewnątrz. Nie ważne, czy jest zimno, czy gorąco. Siedzą w szkole tylko kiedy pada deszcz. Zawsze też wychodzą z klasy najwcześniej jak się da… Złapiesz Damiana przy wyjściu i przyprowadzisz go za róg budynku. Tam gdzie niedawno gadaliśmy, pamiętasz?"

\- "Pewnie" - pokiwała głową.

\- "Ok… To chyba wszystko… Wiesz co masz zrobić?"

\- "Tak jest kapitanie" - zasalutowała szczerząc się głupio. Powiedziała to nieco za głośno, co zwróciło uwagę nauczyciela.

\- "Marcelino! Co ty wyprawiasz?" - usłyszeli zaniepokojony głos profesora - "Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę!"

* * *

Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek na długą przerwę, Damian wstał, zgarnął swoje książki do plecaka i zarzucił go na ramię. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z klasy, nie zwracając większej uwagi na kilka osób, które odprowadziły go dość dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Normalnie pewnie chociaż zastanowiłby się o co im chodzi, ale teraz nie miał na to sił. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak źle.

Powlókł się z ponurą miną w stronę szatni. Nienawidził wychodzić na boisko szkolne, kiedy jest tak zimno, ale jego bracia od wyjść nie mogli się powstrzymać, a byli oni jedynymi ludźmi z jakimi był w stanie teraz rozmawiać z własnej woli. Zdjął żółtą kurtkę z wieszaka i zarzucił ja na plecy. Naciągnął czapkę na łysą głowę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Niewielu uczniów zdecydowało się na spędzanie przerwy na zimnie. Dzięki temu Damian szybko odnalazł wzrokiem czwórkę ubranych na czerwono chłopaków siedzących na odśnieżonych schodach.

Nie dane mu było jednak ruszyć w ich stronę. Złowiło go ramię w rękawie czerwonej kurtki. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył bladą dziewczynę z długimi czarnymi włosami i pełnym białych ząbków uśmieszkiem. Znał ją. Chodził z nią przecież do jednej klasy.

\- "Chodź, musisz z kimś pogadać" - Marcelina pokazała za siebie kciukiem.

\- "Wiesz… Jakoś nie mam ochoty na gadanie…" - odparł ponuro.

\- "Wiem. Widać to po tobie od razu…" - skrzywiła się lekko - "Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinieneś pójść ze mną. To naprawdę ważne. I może ci nawet trochę pomoże."

Przyjrzał się jej lekko podejrzliwie. 'Czyżby wiedziała?' - zadał sobie pytanie - 'Przecież nie ujawniono danych Marbles w telewizji… Nigdzie nie ujawniono...'. Nie odnalazł jednak w oczach czarnowłosej żadnej odpowiedzi, ani nawet najdrobniejszej wskazówki. Dziewczyna wciąż lekko się uśmiechała, nie dając po sobie nic poznać.

\- "Okej… I tak nie mam nic do roboty…" - wymamrotał i dał się ciągnąć za ramię.

Chwilę później dotarli do rogu budynku. O ścianę od strony boiska opierały się trzy osoby. Bracia Finn i Jake z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach stali pewnie, wpatrując się w Damiana. Łysol poczuł się nieco nieswojo, choć dobrze wiedział, że ta dwójka nikomu nigdy krzywdy nie zrobiła. Co innego znajdująca się między nimi ruda dziewucha. Znana była w społeczności szkolnej z fascynacji ogniem i nawet teraz bawiła się zapalniczką. Chłopak przełknął cicho ślinę i dał się prowadzić dalej, za narożnik szkoły. Tam Marcelina go opuściła, by dołączyć do sterczącej przy ścianie różowowłosej. Ją również rozpoznał. Bonnibel - jedna z najlepszych uczennic w szkole. Zajęta czytaniem nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego przybycie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko serdecznie do czarnowłosej, która włożyła jej rękę do kieszeni, by podwędzić trochę gumy balonowej. Chwilę później dmuchała niewielki, różowy balonik.

Niepokój powrócił, gdy tylko łysol odwrócił od nich wzrok. Powrócił, bo napotkał świdrujące spojrzenie chłopaka w wojskowej kurtce. To był nowy. Paul Miles, jeżeli dobrze zapamiętał. Siedział na ubitej kupce śniegu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Dłonie miał splecione i opierał brodę na odgiętych kciukach. Za nim stała wyprostowana niczym struna nieśmiała Carroll. Trzymała ręce za plecami i sztywno wpatrywała się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni.

\- "Emmm… Cześć?" - przywitał się niepewnie chłopak.

\- "Witaj Damianie Magyvir" - powiedział spokojnym głosem Paul. Nikt inny się nie odezwał, ani nawet nie poruszył - "Bądź spokojny. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcę tylko pogadać."

\- "Czyli… czyli wiesz?" - zapytał wciąż nieco przestraszonym głosem.

\- "Kim jest dziewczyna, która zginęła w sobotę w parku miejskim?" - zapytał nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi - "Domyśliłem się."

\- "Czyli to eee… w tej sprawie?"

\- "Poniekąd…" - brązowowłosy od początku rozmowy nie poruszył się choćby o milimetr. Do tego cały czas świdrował Damiana wzrokiem - "Mam do ciebie prośbę przyjacielu… Jeżeli ją spełnisz pomożesz sobie, pomożesz mi… Pomożesz wszystkim."

\- "Łaał…" - mruknął bez przekonania - "Co mam tak właściwie zrobić?"

\- "Twoje zadanie jest proste. No chyba że jesteś nieśmiały i strachliwy, ale to już twój problem" - powiedział Paul - "Masz pójść na komisariat i opowiedzieć co działo się tamtej nocy. Powiedz, że chcesz zeznawać."

\- "N-na komisariat?" - zapytał. Jego głos lekko zadrżał.

\- "Nie ma się czego bać… Przecież jesteś niewinny, prawda?" - jeden z kącików ust uniósł mu się lekko - "Później sugeruję ci odwiedziny u jakiegoś psychoterapeuty. Zapytaj policjantów. To naprawdę może ci pomóc, bo widzę, że ledwo się trzymasz przyjacielu."

\- "Eeee…"

\- "To jak będzie? Pomożesz nam wszystkim i zrobisz to o co proszę?" - zapytał spokojnym, miłym głosem.

\- "Nooo… Dobra…" - mruknął kiwając głową.

\- "Świetnie" - Paul uśmiechnął się - "Życzę ci miłego dnia."

Damian wymusił uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i oglądając się kilka razy przez ramię odszedł w stronę boiska.

Pulchna dziewczyna z burzą fioletowych loków schowała się za drzewem. Ne usłyszała wiele, ale za to co widziała! Jej przyjaciółki nie uwierzą jak im opowie...

* * *

Po kuchni rozchodził się przyjemny zapach podgrzewanego przez Paula sosu do ryżu. Sam ryż już od jakiegoś czasu stał sobie spokojnie w misce i parował czekając na swoje pięć minut na stole. Czerwona, gęsta ciecz z kawałkami warzyw i mięsa wirowała leniwie w garnku, wprawiana w ruch drewnianą łychą.

\- "Słyszałeś, że wybrali już nowego burmistrza?" - odezwała się siedząca na brzegu stołu Carroll. Trzymała przed sobą złożoną na pół lokalną gazetę i czytała jakiś artykuł.

\- "O…" - zerknął przez ramię - "To któż to będzie teraz rządził naszym małym miasteczkiem?"

\- "Kojarzysz tego gościa z punktu ksero? Pitera Cookie?"

\- "Czy on zasponsorował tamte plakaty, kiedy pomagaliśmy Bonnie?" - chłopak zakręcił gaz i wyjął talerze z szafki. Zaczął nakładać na nie jedzenie.

\- "Ta… Wydrukował je za darmo, bo powiedziałam mu, że organizujemy rebelię…" - zachichotała.

\- "Trochę racji miałaś" - uśmiechnął się brązowowłosy stawiając naczynia z parującą zawartością na blacie. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, objął ją w pasie i pocałował w usta - "Jedzonko gotowe" - powiedział pomagając jej zejść na podłogę. Usiedli na krzesłach stojących naprzeciw siebie i zaczęli jeść - "Wiesz… Myślę, że znajomość z panem Cookie może się kiedyś przydać…"

* * *

\- "Brawo chłopcze. Gratuluję, że się przekonałeś i do nas przyszedłeś" - uśmiechnął się inspektor Rootbeer. Siedział przy biurku w swoim biurze, a przed sobą miał łysego nastolatka, który właśnie skończył przekazywać mu całą swoją wiedzę w sprawie ostatnich wydarzeń - "Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona."

\- "Emmm… Dziękuję proszę pana…" - wymamrotał niepewnie chłopak.

\- "To ja dziękuję! Mam tylko kilka pytań…" - zmierzył łysola uważnym spojrzeniem - "Dlaczego dopiero teraz postanowiłeś tu przyjść?"

\- "Byłem przestraszony całą tą sytuacją…" - odpowiedział cicho po chwili milczenia - "Ale ktoś mnie przekonał, że najlepiej jak powiem wszystko co wiem policji…"

\- "I miał rację!" - zaśmiał się mężczyzna - "A kojarzysz może takiego jednego chłopaka z twojej szkoły? Wysoki, brązowe włosy, ubiera się w wojskowe ciuchy… Spojrzenie świra…" - zapytał.

\- "Tak! To właśnie on poprosił mnie, żebym tu przyszedł."

\- "Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć wszystko, co o nim wiesz?" - spojrzał uważnie na swojego gościa.


	4. 4: Dobrze mieć rodzinę

4\. Dobrze mieć rodzinę.

W sali lekcyjnej panował półmrok. Za oknami gęsto sypał śnieg, a nauczyciel od pół godziny męczył się z projektorem. Mieli zacząć oglądać film - szkolną, przedświąteczną atrakcję. Niestety złośliwość rzeczy martwych nie dopuściła do tego i teraz większość uczniów wlepiała wzrok w zaspy rosnące na boisku. Paul bezceremonialnie przysunął swoje krzesło do stolika Carroll gdzie rozpoczął cichą, wypełnioną okazjonalnymi chichotami rozmowę. Bonnibel za to odwróciła się do Marceliny. Dziewczyny zaczęły grać w coś w rodzaju statków tudzież innej gry wymagającej wyłącznie kartki i długopisów. Siedzący przy oknie Jake wydobył z plecaka zapasowy sweter i jak zwykle użył go jako poduszkę. Chwilę później spał jak zabity.

Zdecydowana większość lekcji wyglądała właśnie tak. Nadchodzące święta przyniosły olbrzymie rozprężenie. Nauczyciele odpuścili sobie uczenie, uczniowie pilność, a szare chmury utrzymywanie w sobie ton białego puchu, którym teraz bezlitośnie bombardowały miasteczko. Nawet tajemnicza szajka terroryzująca od niedawna okolicę nagle przycichła. Prawdopodobnie zadowolili się na jakiś czas ostatnią "wypłatą" i zaszyli się w swojej kryjówce. Tylko policja nie odpuszczała i wciąż prowadziła zaciekłe śledztwo.

Zadzwonił powieszony obok nauczycielskiego biurka telefon, co natychmiast przyciągnęło wzrok kilku ciekawskich uczniaków. Profesor Iceking, klnąc pod nosem, ruszył go odebrać.

\- "Halo?" - rzucił do słuchawki uprzednio nieco się uspokoiwszy - "Co? Tak… widzę śnieg… Ale w zeszłym roku padało tak samo mocno. No dobra… Okej, powiem im" - zawiesił czerwoną słuchawkę na czerwonym urządzeniu zrywając jednocześnie połączenie - "Dziewczyny, chłopaki! Uwaga! Ważne wieści!" - spojrzenie jego jasno-niebieskich oczu padło na śpiącego blondyna - "Jake!" - chłopak zerwał się i wbił wzrok w mężczyznę - "No… Tak lepiej… Jak już wspomniałem mam dla was wieści. Pewnie się ucieszycie. Właśnie zadzwonił do mnie dyrektor i powiedział, że wasza przerwa świąteczna rozpocznie się dziś i to już po tej lekcji."

Pomieszczenie wypełniło się na dłuższą chwilę radosnymi owacjami i oklaskami. Zostały zagłuszone dopiero przez dzwonek.

\- "No cóż… Wesołych świąt w takim razie wam życzę" - powiedział z uśmiechem profesor, po czym cofnął się i usiadł za biurkiem, żeby nie zostać stratowanym przez tłum wychodzących uczniów.

Ludzki potok odprowadził przyjaciół pod samo wyjście. Okazją do zatrzymania się była skulona pod ścianą Phoebe i stojący nad nią Finn. Blondyn z lekkim zakłopotaniem próbował pocieszyć swoją dziewczynę, na której twarzy malował się wyraz obrzydzenia zmieszanego ze strachem.

\- "Co jest?" - zagadnęła Marcelina pomagając jednocześnie zachować równowagę potrąconej przez jakiegoś ucznia Bonnibel.

\- "Zima jest" - odpowiedziała ruda umieszczając w słowie "zima" tyle negatywnych emocji ile tylko potrafiła. Gdyby nie zagłuszający wszystko tłum, zima pewnie uciekłaby z przerażeniem.

\- "Nie wygłupiaj się…" - poprosił właściciel białej czapki, która teraz, specjalnie na zimę, była podszyta białym, puszystym futrem - "Wolisz siedzieć tutaj, czy grzać się w ciepłym domu?"

\- "Wiesz co?" - westchnęła rudowłosa - "Masz rację… Tylko się pośpieszmy! Nie chcę zmarznąć…"

Zerwała się energicznie, złapała Finna za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą ku wyjściu. Szybko zniknęli w kolorowej ciżbie.

\- "No cóż… Trzeba się zbierać… Idziesz PB?" - zapytał Jake zapinając kurtkę pod szyję.

\- "Idę…" - mruknęła różowa odwracając się do Marceliny. Delikatnie pocałowała ją w policzek, który natychmiast się lekko zaczerwienił - "Do zobaczenia w święta."

\- "Pewnie" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Do zobaczenia" - spojrzała na Paula i Carroll, którzy dotychczas nie wypowiedzieli ani jednego słowa - "Przyjechałeś motorem?" - zapytała chłopaka z nadzieją.

\- "Motocyklem" - poprawił ją - "I nie… Nie przyjechałem nim… Wciąż leży w częściach…" - mruknął z lekkim smutkiem.

\- "Czyli pójdziemy piechotą" - wzruszyła ramionami.

Minutę później przekonali się, że to wcale nie będzie takie proste. Sypało przez cały dzień, noc i pół poprzedniego dnia, więc poza wydeptaną przez uradowaną tłuszczę ścieżką, przeklęty biały puch potrafił sięgać nawet do pasa.

\- "Zimmno" - jęknęła Carroll stawiając pierwszy krok. Chwilę później straciła równowagę i wylądowała twarzą w śniegu. Paul pomógł się jej podnieść i otrzepał jej kurtkę ze śniegu - "Wychodzi na to, że Phoebe miała trochę racji…"

\- "Przeżyjemy' - powiedziała Marcelina wskakując w zaspę obok. W tym momencie zawył wiatr, a spadające z nieba płatki nagle zgęstniały - "Przeżyjemy… Jakie macie plany na święta?"

\- "Ja spędzam święta u Paula…" - westchnęła nieco dziwnie niebieskowłosa. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć jednocześnie szczęście jak i odrobinę smutku i tęsknoty - "Oczywiście…"

\- "Przyjeżdża rodzina…" - mruknął ponuro chłopak - "Babcia i kuzyn…"

\- "Wciąż boję się jak zareagują na mnie…" - wymamrotała pocierając o siebie zziębnięte dłonie.

\- "Nie przejmuj się… Zaakceptują cię" - na jego twarzy zagościł półuśmiech - "A ty Marcelino? Jakieś plany?"

\- "Biorę Simona i jedziemy do Bonnie na święta" - powiedziała z radością - "Już nie mogę się doczekać… Chociaż Simon zachowuje się nieco dziwnie ostatnio… Jest taki radosny jakby wygrał w totolotka. I zapomina o swoich obowiązkach w domu…" - poprawiła szarą uszankę, którą bezlitośnie szarpał zimny wicher. Jej długie, czarne włosy zachowywały się przy takiej pogodzie jak żywe.

\- "Może się zakochał?" - podsunęła ze śmiechem Carroll. Jej policzki zdążyły zabarwić się na uroczy, jasno-czerwony kolor spowodowany ukłuciami rozpędzonych drobinek białego puchu.

\- "Simon?" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Gdzie tam! To dziwak… Gdyby mój ojciec nie poprosił go, żeby się mną opiekował, spędzałby całe dnie w bibliotece i laboratorium."

\- "Bonnibel podobnie spędza czas, a jednak ma ciebie" - odezwał się chłopak.

\- "Masz trochę racji…" - mruknęła - "Ale naprawdę zdziwiłabym się gdybym zobaczyła go z jakąś kobietą, z którą nie jest spokrewniony."

Dotarcie do domów zajęło im ponad pół godziny. Cały ten czas padał śnieg, rosły zaspy, dął wiatr, a na drodze nie było widać żadnych służb, które zajęłyby się zgarnięciem całego tego bajzlu z dróg i chodników. Osiedle zaczynało powoli przypominać jakąś wiochę w okolicach koła podbiegunowego.

Marcelina pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi przed ich domem, po czym z mozołem ruszyła w stronę sąsiedniego budynku. Gdy już zbliżyła się do wejścia, chwyciła na wpół przysypaną szypę i odgarnęła rosnącą na końcu ścieżki, blokującą dostępu do ciepłego wnętrza zaspę. Zakończywszy tą mozolną pracę uchyliła drzwi o wślizgnęła się do przedpokoju.

Z ulgą ściągnęła z barków wilgotną kurtkę, a z głowy pokrytą śniegiem czapkę i zawiesiła je na stojącym przy kaloryferze wieszaku. Przy metalowym grzejniku, na kawałku poprzecieranej szmatki wylądowały również wysokie, czerwone buty dziewczyny. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że słyszy cichą rozmowę gdzieś z głębi domu, ale wyjący na zewnątrz wicher uniemożliwiał usłyszenie właściwie czegokolwiek, więc uznała głosy za omamy słuchowe. Zarzuciła lekko przemoczony plecak na ramię i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów na górę. Jak zwykle minęła kuchnię i machnięciem ręki pozdrowiła Simona i towarzyszącą mu brązowowłosą okularnicę. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

'Wróć! Co to było?' - pomyślała cofając się i dokładnie przypatrując się pomieszczeniu, które normalnie mijała bez najmniejszego zastanowienia.

Przy stole, naprzeciwko brodacza, rzeczywiście siedziała kobieta. Była niewysoka i miała na sobie jeansy i zielony, wełniany sweter z golfem. Dłońmi obejmowała kubek wypełniony parującą cieczą. Uśmiechała się ciepło do czarnowłosej.

\- "Hej Marcelino!" - odezwał się mężczyzna - "Poznaj Betty" - wskazał dłonią gościa.

\- "Witaj Marcelino" - przywitała się kobieta - "Bardzo mi miło wreszcie cię spotkać. Simon dużo o tobie opowiadał"

* * *

Paul i Carroll zostali powitani w domu ciepłym posiłkiem przygotowanym przez mamę chłopaka. Były to naleśniki, które - choć wyglądały na lekko przypalone - smakowały świetnie. Nie dane było im jednak zjeść w spokoju.

\- "Dzwoniła babcia Elżbieta" - odezwała się nagle stojąca przed kuchenką gazową kobieta. Zręcznym ruchem przerzuciła naleśnika na drugą, jeszcze nie przypaloną stronę - "Powiedziała, że przyjadą jeszcze dziś."

Niebieskowłosa przestała na chwilę rzuć i z lekkim niepokojem spojrzała na rodzicielkę swojego chłopaka.

\- "Wątpię, żeby zdążyli…" - powiedział z uśmiechem Paul. W ręce ściskał widelec z nabitym kawałkiem naleśnika, z którego wyciekał truskawkowy dżem.

\- "Dlaczego?" - zdziwiła się kobieta - "Wyjechali dziś, to dziś dojadą…"

\- "A wyglądałaś ostatnio przez okno, mamo?" - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- "Och…" - przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy - "Racja… Śnieg… Ale chyba nie jest tak źle, prawda?"

\- "Jak wychodziliśmy ze szkoły to miałam śniegu po pas… A teraz jest pewnie gorzej" - mruknęła Carroll, po czym spojrzała na swoje nogi - "Chyba powinnam jednak zmienić te spodnie, bo nie chcą schnąć…"

Pani domu uśmiechnęła się i kręcąc głową powróciła do przygotowywania potwornych ilości słodkich, przypalonych placków.

Reszta obecnych mieszkańców, po najedzeniu się, ruszyła po schodach na górę. Paul poszedł od razu do swego pokoju, a dziewczyna skręciła po drodze do łazienki. Rozebrała się tam ze spodni i powiesiła je na suszarce stojącej przy kaloryferze. Pozbyła się również lekko przemoczonych skarpet. Powoli zaczynała żałować, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej bo wilgotna skóra była straszliwie podatna na zimno - gęsia skórka pojawiła się niemal natychmiast. Przemknęła przez korytarz klapiąc bosymi stopami o wyłożoną panelami podłogę. Wślizgnęła się do pokoju Paula i podreptała w stronę szafy, którą od niedawna dzieliła z chłopakiem. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech - doskonale wiedziała, że "medytujący" na łóżku Paul z całych sił powstrzymuje się od wpatrywania się w jej okrytą wyłącznie błękitnymi majtkami pupę. Uważała te oznaki dżentelmeństwa i - w jej mniemaniu - pewnej nieśmiałości za całkiem urocze.

Za przesuwanymi drzwiami garderoby, na swojej półce, odnalazła kilka par spodni. Co ciekawe ciuchy były w innym stanie niż je tutaj pozostawiła. Ubrania pachniały i były świeżo wyprasowane. Uczucie przyjemnego ciepła rozlało się po ciele dziewczyny. Tak miło było poczuć, że ktoś o ciebie dba. Ten dom był w tym momencie bliższy dla niej niż jej dom, a ta rodzina milsza niż jej własna. Powoli znikał nawet niepokój dotyczący poznawania dalszych krewnych jej ukochanego. Stwierdziła, że ci ludzie muszą być choć trochę podobni do rodziców Paula, z którymi zaprzyjaźniła się całkiem szybko. Kobieta, która pozwalała się nazywać mamą i naprawdę o nią dbała była miłą odmianą w życiu.

Mając wybrać pomiędzy jeansami, a czymś luźniejszym, postanowiła ubrać błękitne spodnie od dresu. Po wyjęciu z szafy wwąchała się w kwiatowy zapach jaki pozostawił na nich proszek do prania. To również była dla niej pewna nowość. Wcześniej musiała sama robić zakupy i sama prać, a przy mocno ograniczonym budżecie nie mogła zapewnić sobie jakiegoś porządnie pachnącego środka. W końcu założyła portki i zawiązała na schludną kokardkę sznurek utrzymujący je na miejscu.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy odwróciła się i wskoczyła na łóżko, gdzie zaczęła przeszkadzać swojemu chłopakowi w medytacji bezlitosnym przytulaniem.

* * *

Finn jeszcze nie wrócił od Phoebe, którą odprowadzał do domu, a patrząc na to co działo się za oknem, nie zanosiło się na szybką zmianę tej sytuacji. Mimo to Jake dwa razy upewnił się, że drzwi jego pokoju są zamknięte zanim uruchomił komputer i przy pomocy komunikatora zadzwonił do Lady. Stare urządzenie mieliło polecenia przez kilka dobrych minut zanim na ekranie pojawił się średniej jakości obraz z kamerki Koreanki. Na tle niezwykle kolorowej ściany znajdowała się szczupła twarz z wąskim nosem, skośnymi oczami i równo przyciętą blond-grzywką. Dłuższe kosmyki jasnych włosów spływały dziewczynie na ramiona. Na głowie miała niewielkie, polakierowane na wszystkie kolory tęczy słuchawki z mikrofonem zamocowanym na giętkim pręciku.

\- "안녕하세요 제이크" - przywitała się wesoło pokazując przy okazji białe ząbki.

\- "Cześć Lady" - uśmiechnął się chłopak - "Jak się czujesz?"

\- "꽤 잘" - odparła.

\- "A jak tam twoi rodzice? Powiedziałaś im wreszcie?" - zapytał.

\- "말했다" - pokiwała głową patrząc jednocześnie gdzieś w bok.

\- "I jak zareagowali?" - Jake mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach obrotowego fotela, na którym siedział.

\- "놀라 울 정도로 긍정적 인 …" - odpowiedziała - "그는 놀랐습니다,하지만 그들은 심지어 행복했다."

\- "Serio? Wow…" - odetchnął z ulgą.

\- "그들은 당신에게 얘기하고 싶어."

\- "O Globie…" - przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

\- "당신은 괜찮을거야" - pocieszyła go.

\- "Właściwie starczy mi to, że nie wywalili cię z domu…" - mruknął zrezygnowany.

\- "사람이 왜 집에서 자녀를 발생할까요?" - spytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- "Matka Carroll kazała się jej wynieść…" - powiedział.

\- "왜?" - zdumiała się - "임신이되었다?"

\- "Co? Gdzie tam… Jej matka jest po prostu świrnięta…" - pokręcił głową.

* * *

\- "Halo? Bonnie?" - Marcelina siedziała poi turecku na swoim łóżku trzymając przy twarzy włączony telefon. O krawędź mebla oparta była jej ulubiona, czerwona gitara basowa w kształcie topora.

\- "Cześć Marcy" - z głośników urządzenia dobiegł miły głos - "Co tam?"

\- "Nie uwierzysz…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa.

\- "Zobaczymy…" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Simon znalazł sobie dziewczynę…"

\- "Czy to znaczy, że będziemy mieli więcej gości na święta?"

* * *

Prognoza Paula w pełni się sprawdziła - goście nie zdołali dotrzeć w zapowiedzianym terminie. Babcia skontaktowała się ponownie z panią domu i zapewniła, że przyjadą najszybciej jak się da, a na noc zatrzymują się u jednej z licznych jej przyjaciółek.

Następny dzień zaczął się więc jak praktycznie każdy inny. No może wyjąwszy fakt późnego opuszczania łóżka. No bo komu chce się wcześnie wstawać, kiedy ma się wolne? Na pewno nie Paulowi i Carroll, którzy, mimo że obudzili się już jakieś pół godziny temu, wciąż leżeli zawinięci w ciepłą kołdrę i własne ramiona.

Dopiero zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi i nawoływanie mamy Paula zmusiło ich do wstania, ubrania się w coś mniej piżamowego niż wyblakłe koszulki z krótkim rękawkiem i zejścia do kuchni w celu zjedzenia śniadania. Po skonsumowaniu większej części jajecznicy z boczkiem usłyszeli wjeżdżający na podjazd samochód. Natychmiast zerwali się od stołu i oparli się kuchenny blat, nad którym znajdowało się wychodzące na trawnik przed domem okno.

Przez grubą warstwę śniegu zalegającą na brukowanej uliczce z mozołem przebijał się zadbany, ale niezwykle utytłany combi w kolorze oliwkowo-zielonym. Z trudem otwierając drzwi wydostały się z niego dwie postacie - dzieciak w grubej kurtce, który natychmiast rzucił się w śnieg oraz starsza kobieta ciągnąca za sobą pękatą torbę. Trochę im zajęło przedarcie się od pozbawionego białego puchu fragmentu ścieżki. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a pani Miles pośpieszyła wpuścić krewnych.

\- "Agnieszka! Córeczko kochana!" - rozległ się radosny okrzyk - "Jak ja cię dawno nie wdziałam! Daj buziaka!"

\- "Cześć mamo…" - westchnęła Aga, po czym, wnioskując z chwili ciszy, dała się wycałować swojej matce.

\- "A gdzie jest twój mąż i mały Paul?" - zapytała tonem zatroskanej babci.

Paul przewrócił oczami i wyszedł niechętnie z kuchni. Nieco zdezorientowana Carroll podreptała niepewnie za nim, starając się nie wystawać za bardzo zza jego pleców.

\- "O! Kochany wnuczek!" - zawołała starsza pani. Była niewysoka, tęga i miała lokowane, prawie idealnie białe włosy. Ubrana była w spódnicę w kwiatki i wiśniowy sweter, który wyglądał jak zrobiony na drutach. Promieniowała od niej czysta babciność - "Jak wyrosłeś! Chodź, daj babci buziaka" - chłopak został bezlitośnie uściśnięty i wycałowany w policzki, co przyjął z kamienną twarzą.

\- "Cześć babciu" - powiedział uśmiechając się w końcu.

\- "Och! A któż to?" - ponownie huknęła babcia. Niebieskowłosa słyszała te babcine okrzyki powitalne już dwa razy, a mimo wszystko wzdrygnęła się nieco przestraszona. Może dlatego, że tym razem zaskoczone powitanio-zawołanie było skierowane do niej - "Z kim mam przyjemność? Przedstawisz mi się młoda damo?"

\- "Eemmm… Jestem Carroll" - wykrztusiła - "Carroll Nubes."

\- "Hmmm…" - staruszka przyjrzała się jej dokładnie. Następnie zerknęła na Paula i uśmiechnęła się tak jakby nagle odkryła coś co naprawdę ją ucieszyło.

Nie odezwała się jednak więcej do wnuka, czy jego dziewczyny, a za to ruszyła w stronę kuchni, żeby napić się kawy i pogadać ze swoją córką. W momencie, kiedy po babci pozostał w przedpokoju tylko i wyłącznie babciny zapach, przez drzwi wejściowe wpadł uwalony śniegiem dzieciak. Ściągnął kurtkę, czapkę, szalik oraz rękawiczki i powiesił je na wieszaku rozsypując przy okazji biały pył wszędzie dookoła. Zimowych buciorów oczywiście nie zdjął i z każdym krokiem tworzył poczwarkę kałuży.

\- "Cześć ciociu Agnieszko! Cześć Paul!" - wrzasnął na całe gardło nie przejmując się jak daleko od niego znajdują się wywoływani. Już chciał popędzić w sobie tylko znaną stronę, ale wpadł na wciąż mocno skołowaną Carroll. Znieruchomiał i z szeroko otwartymi ustami wlepił wzrok w jej włosy - "Dlaczego masz włosy pofarbowane na niebiesko?"

\- "Nie są pofarbowane…" - skrzywiła się dziewczyna - "Urodziłam się z takimi…"

Kuzyn zrobił bezdźwięczne "łał" i opuścił nieco wzrok tak, że teraz patrzył na punkt położony o jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów niżej. Zanim zaczął się ślinić, dostał od Paula w tył głowy. Spojrzał na starszego kuzyna z pretensją.

\- "Idź do kuchni" - warknął i zdecydowanym ruchem popchnął dzieciaka w tamtą stronę - "Mają pierniki."

Chłopiec stwierdził, że w tym momencie bardziej opłaca mu się zjeść kilka ciastek w spokoju niż zostać zbitym przez kuzyna, więc czym prędzej zniknął mu z przed oczu.

\- "Idziemy na górę?" - zapytał brązowowłosy chłopak już spokojniejszym tonem, odwracając się do swojej dziewczyny.

\- "Chętnie…" - uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Tymczasem w kuchni toczyła się poważniejąca z minuty na minutę rozmowa. Siedzący na blacie i zajadający ciasteczka z czekoladą dzieciak przysłuchiwał się jej z ciekawością.

\- "Widzę, że mały Paul znalazł sobie pannę" - powiedziała babcia uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Miła dziewczyna…" - westchnęła pani Miles - "Naprawdę do siebie pasują."

\- "Mam nadzieję, że jest z dobrego domu" - wyraz twarzy babki Elżbiety stał się lekko tajemniczy. Aga doskonale znała tą minę. Jej matka wprost uwielbiała wiedzieć co się da o ludziach, którzy ja otaczali i tak właśnie wyglądała, kiedy zdobywała informacje. Oraz w kilku innych momentach…

\- "Nie wiem wiele o jej rodzinie…" - mruknęła - "Wiem, że ma matkę, ale…" - przerwała patrząc gdzieś w bok.

\- "Ale? Co "ale"?" - starsza kobieta uniosła siwą brew.

\- "Carroll tak jakby chwilowo mieszka z nami…"

\- "Coś się stało z jej matką?" - podpowiedziała babcia. W jej głosie pojawiło się wyraźne zainteresowanie.

\- "Nie… Jej matka wyrzuciła ją z domu…" - powiedziała z pewnym smutkiem.

\- "Za co?" - zdziwiła się, po czym mocno zniżyła głos - "Dziecko?"

\- "Co?" - zmarszczyła brwi - "Gdzie tam! Jej matka jest po prostu świrnięta."

\- "Rozumiem…" - pokiwała powoli głową notując to co właśnie usłyszała w pamięci - "A gdzie śpi w takim razie ta młoda dama?"

\- "Z Paulem…" - odezwała się pani Miles od razu czując, że to co nastąpi wkrótce zdecydowanie nie ucieszy jej syna.

W tym momencie nieletni kuzyn zsunął się na podłogę i podreptał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Kobiety nawet na chwilę przerwały rozmowę by odprowadzić go wzrokiem. Wyglądały jakby dopiero co zorientowały się, że dzieciak siedział tuż obok i podsłuchiwał.

\- "Tak nie można…" - kobiecina udała przerażenie - "Mają spać osobno… Dopóki będę nocować w tym domu."

Paul pewnie solidnie by się wkurzył gdyby to usłyszał. Dotarło to za to do uszu pewnej ciekawskiej osóbki, która wspinała się właśnie cichutko po schodach. Chłopiec nie przejął się jednak tą informacją. Miał własną misję do wykonania.

Gdy dotarł do szczytu schodów znów natrafił na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. Carroll zerknęła na niego krzywo, po czym skręciła do łazienki. Kliknął zamek w zamykanych drzwiach. Dzieciak rozejrzał się dookoła by upewnić się, czy teren jest "czysty", po czym doczłapał na palcach pod wejście do pomieszczenia, w którym zniknęła wciąż tajemnicza dla niego panna. Położył się na podłodze i zajrzał przez otwory służące do usprawnienia przepływu powietrza. Na jego nieszczęście toaleta znajdowała się w takim miejscu, że nie zobaczył kompletnie nic. Niezadowolony wstał i ruszył w stronę pokoju swojego kuzyna, czyli w miejsce, do którego kierował się od początku. Pocieszał się tym co usłyszał podczas rozmowy jego babki z jego ciotką. Niebieskowłosa mieszkała w tym domu, co dawało mu wiele czasu.

Legowisko Paula wyglądało praktycznie tak samo jak w poprzednim miejscu jego zamieszkania. No… może było trochę większe i w mniejszym stopniu zabałaganione. Zalegały w nim za to ślady bytności samicy rodzaju ludzkiego. Objawiały się głównie porzuconym gdzieś pod ścianą stanikiem - Carroll nie przyniosła ze sobą wiele rzeczy.

Sam mieszkaniec izby siedział przed całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów monitorem podłączonym do ukrytego w szarej obudowie komputera. Chłopak szukał czegoś w kilku folderach naraz.

\- "Ej, Paul!" - zagadał chłopiec nie przechodząc przez próg.

\- "Czego chcesz, Thomas?" - zapytał niezbyt przyjaznym tonem brązowowłosy. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę kuzyna.

\- "Mam jedno pytanko" - mruknął dzieciak wchodząc do pomieszczenia i rozglądając się po ścianach i meblach.

\- "Dawaj…"

\- "Czy twoja dziewczyna wszystkie włosy ma niebieskie?" - zapytał niewinnym głosikiem.

\- "Pewnie…" - odpowiedział nie myśląc wiele Paul. Zaraz jednak znieruchomiał - "Zaraz co? Ty mały zboku!" - wrzasnął, po czym rzucił się na kuzyna niczym dziki kot. Złapał go za kołnierz i pasek, a następnie wyniósł do z pokoju i zaczął nieść w stronę schodów - "Skąd ty w ogóle to bierzesz?!"

\- "Z internetu!" - zachichotał dzieciak próbując się jednocześnie wyrwać. Bezskutecznie.

Po drodze minęli wychodzącą z łazienki Carroll. Dziewczyna tylko uniosła brew i spojrzała pytająco na czerwonego z wściekłości chłopaka. Brązowowłosy nawet się nie zatrzymał. Szybkim krokiem zszedł po na parter, dotarł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je łokciem. Zamachnął się potężnie i wyrzucił małego Thomasa prosto w pryzmę śniegu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do siebie.

\- "Co się właściwie stało?" - zapytała siedząca po turecku na łóżku niebieskowłosa.

\- "Śmierdziel zapytał mnie, czy wszystkie twoje włosy są niebieskie…" - westchnął włączając przygotowany wcześniej film. Zasunął okno i usiadł obok dziewczyny, która właśnie zrozumiała o co chodziło kuzynowi i zaczęła potężnie się czerwienić - "Ja już go nauczę szacunku…" - mruknął chłopak, po czym objął i pocałował w policzek swoją ukochaną.

* * *

Phoebe nie interesowała się świętami. Nie obchodziły jej żadne obchody ani prezenty. No może te ostatnie jednak trochę ją obchodziły, ale i tak były niczym w porównaniu do sztucznych ogni. Siedziała właśnie w garażu jej ojca i nie zważając na zimno podziwiała olbrzymi zapas najróżniejszych fajerwerków, które zalegały w kilku miejscach pomieszczenia. Już nie mogła doczekać się odpalania i podziwiania ognistych kwiatów i kolorowych iskier, które już wkrótce miały rozświetlić niebo. Była pewna, że to co urządzi razem z tatą będzie najpiękniejszym, najgłośniejszym i najbardziej efektownym pokazem w okolicy, a może nawet w całym miasteczku. Szkoda tylko, że do ostatniego dnia roku był jeszcze dobry tydzień…

* * *

Paul rzeczywiście nie ucieszył się z żądania babci. Powiedział "dobranoc" do leżącej w jego łóżku Carroll, po czym naburmuszony, z poduszką pod pachą zszedł po schodach. Jego ojciec, który zaledwie godzinę wcześniej wrócił z pracy odprowadził go bezsilnym spojrzeniem. Na starszą kobiecinę nie było mocnych.

Chłopak rzucił jasiek na brzeg stojącej przed telewizorem sofy i rozwinął wzięty po drodze z garderoby rodziców gruby koc. Miał szczęście, że na meblu jest wystarczająco miejsca by wygodnie się ułożyć, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie uśmiechało mu się spać tutaj i to jeszcze samemu przez resztę świąt. Chcąc nie chcąc wsunął się pod ciepłą pościel i zamknął oczy.

Sen przyszedł szybko. Można nawet powiedzieć, że zadziwiająco szybko biorąc pod uwagę nastrój brązowowłosego. Jego świadomość powoli odpłynęła do świata marzeń sennych… i koszmarów.

Szkolne korytarze były niezwykle zatłoczone tego poranka. Zewsząd dochodziły niezrozumiałe rozmowy i migały barwne ubrania przechodzących uczniów. Wszystko jednak było mgliste i wyblakłe. Paul powolnym krokiem ruszył w tłum. Coś mu nie pasowało i straszliwie go niepokoiło. Nigdzie bowiem nie było widać niebieskowłosej.

Pod ścianą zauważył klęczącą postać. Po białej czapce rozpoznał Finna. Blondyn miał podarte ubranie i pełno siniaków na całym ciele. W miejscu prawej ręki znajdował się krwawy strzęp mięsa i skóry. Oderwaną kończynę chłopak ściskał w drugiej ręce. Starał się przymocować ją na nowo, ale jego wysiłki były z góry skazane na porażkę.

\- "Siema Finn" - zagadał niepewnie brązowowłosy.

\- "_Siema stary…" _\- odparł klęczący oglądając się na przyjaciela.

\- "Nie widziałeś Carroll?" - zapytał.

\- "_Mój tata uciekł…" _\- wymamrotał, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do desperackich prób zamocowania kończyny.

Paul przełknął ślinę i wycofał się. Został na powrót pożarty przez tłuszczę. Gromada ludzi, niczym wielka, żywa rzeka, popchnęła go potwornie długim korytarzem. Czuł setki uderzających go i przepychających na boki łokci. W pewnym momencie ktoś podłożył mu nogę, co zaskutkowało nieprzyjemnym upadkiem na wyłożoną płytkami podłogę. Gdy tylko się podniósł zobaczył przed sobą ścianę płomieni. W samym jej środku stała dziewczyna. Miała wesoły wyraz twarzy, a jej rude włosy zachowywały się jak ogień. Phoebe zdawała się nie czuć bólu oparzeń, które powoli coraz gęściej pokrywały jej skórę. Jej ubranie powoli zmieniało się w popiół i opadało na ziemię.

\- "Phoebe!" - chłopak starał się przekrzyczeć buzującą pożogę, które co jakiś czas rozbłyskiwały wszystkimi barwami tęczy - "Widziałaś gdzieś Carroll?"

Ruda otworzyła usta, ale w ich wnętrzu nie było już języka. Zastąpił go piekielnie gorący płomień, który zwęglał zęby i wargi. Phoebe zrobiła smutną minę i wskazała coś palcem.

Gdy tylko Paul spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, dookoła zrobiło się jakoś bardziej szaro. Przy okazji zniknął pożar razem ze stojącą wśród języków ognia postacią. Chłopak chcąc nie chcąc ruszył w stronę pokazaną przez płonącą dłoń. Wkrótce stanął przed dość przygnębiającym widokiem. Na podłodze, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedziała Lady. Miała na sobie swój standardowy, tęczowy ubiór. Do piersi przyciskała małe, białe zawiniątko wydając przy tym z siebie ciche dźwięki przywodzące na myśl łkanie. Na posadzce pod nią znajdowała się pokaźnych rozmiarów kałuża przezroczystej cieczy. Dopiero po chwili brązowowłosy spostrzegł, że owym płynem są łzy wylewające się dwoma nieprzerwanymi strumieniami z pustych oczodołów Azjatki.

Chłopak odetchnął ciężko, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę nawet nie próbując zaczynać rozmowy z płaczącą. Otaczający go korytarz coraz mniej przypominał znajome wnętrze szkoły. Wił się jakby projektujący go architekt opróżnił przed pracą parę butelek pełnych wysokoprocentowych płynów. Okna i drzwi do klas pojawiały się bezładnie i losowo na ścianach. Niemożliwi do rozpoznania ludzie chodzili we wszystkich kierunkach nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na błądzącego. Jedną z takich osób był Jake, którego Paul prędzej usłyszał niż zobaczył.

\- "_Lady!" _\- wołał zachrypniętym głosem - "_Laaadyyy!" _\- rozglądał się oszalałym wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu wołanej.

\- "Jake?" - zaczepił go.

\- "_Widziałeś Lady?"_ \- zapytał. Jego pełne obłędu oczy na krótką chwilę spotkały się ze spojrzeniem brązowowłosego.

\- "Jest ta…"

\- "_Laaaadyyy!" _\- blondyn nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w dalsze poszukiwania.

Parędziesiąt metrów coraz dziwniejszego korytarza dalej, chłopak natknął się na kolejne znajome twarze. Na podłodze, oparta o ścianę siedziała Bonnibel. Jej puste, jasne oczy patrzyły gdzieś w sufit. Miała poderżnięte gardło, ale rana była czysta - ktoś wytarł krew. Nogi miała nienaturalnie wygięte - jej kości zostały połamane. Obok niej ucupnęła Marcelina. Tkwiła z czołem opartym o kolana i drżała jednocześnie głośno pochlipując.

\- "Marcelina?" - zapytał ostrożnie Paul kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- "_Tak?" _\- spojrzała na niego. Oczy miała czerwone od płaczu, a jej policzki błyszczały się od łez.

\- "Czy widziałaś Carroll?" - chłopak nie był w stanie spytać o nic innego. Tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- "_Carroll?" _\- słowo, które wydobyło się z ust czarnowłosej zabrzmiało tak smutno, że brązowowłosy chciał zacząć krzyczeć. Chciał wrzeszczeć i bić powietrze. Chciał skruszyć głową te głupie, krzywe mury, które go otaczały. Chciał rozerwać na strzępy każdego błądzącego z martwym spojrzeniem ucznia. Chciał, żeby wszystko to… zniknęło…

Jego życzenie spełniło się. Potworne obrazy pękły niczym bańka mydlana i rozpłynęły się niczym wieczorne cienie w świetle porannego słońca. Powoli otworzył oczy. Dookoła wciąż było ciemno, ale wśród tej ciemności zobaczył zatroskaną twarz otoczoną aureolą niebieskiej czupryny.

\- "Chmurko…" - wyszeptał siadając na krawędzi sofy.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała z niepokojem. Odłożyła szklankę z wodą na stojącą pomiędzy telewizorem, a zajmowanym przez Paula meblem ławę i zbliżyła się.

Chłopak bez słowa objął ją w pasie i przyłożył głowę do jej płaskiego brzucha. Ciepło ciała i zapach dziewczyny wygnały z jego umysłu resztki koszmaru.

\- "Zły sen?" - jedna drobna dłoń wplątała się w jego włosy, kiedy druga delikatnie głaskała jego plecy.

Lekko kiwnął łepetyną. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby spróbował się odezwać to by się natychmiast rozpłakał. Carroll wyplątała się z uścisku i ukucnęła przed nim. Mieli teraz twarze na tej samej wysokości. Niebieskowłosa spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym delikatnie pocałowała w czoło.

\- "To był tylko sen…" - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Paulowi udało się dospać do rana w spokoju.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzała Carroll po zejściu do słabo oświetlonej porannym słońcem kuchni był oparty o blat stołu Paul. Chłopak z kwaśną miną przeżuwał lichą kanapkę.

\- "Cześć" - przywitała się z ostrożnym uśmiechem - "Co jest?"

\- "Bolą mnie plecy… I kark… Spanie na kanapie to zło!" - pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał w kierunku dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się nieco słabo - "Zrobiłem ci jedzonko" - powiedział wskazując stojący na blacie obok zlewu talerz z dwoma okazałymi kanapkami.

\- "Jesteś kochany" - niebieskowłosa objęła go delikatnie za szyję i cmoknęła w policzek. Chwyciła naczynie ze śniadaniem, zajęła miejsce naprzeciw siedzącego i wgryzła się w smakowicie wyglądającą porcje.

\- "Dzień dobry dzieciaczki" - przywitała się pogodnie babcia pojawiając się w tym momencie w wejściu do pomieszczenia. Przyciągnęła ze sobą niepowtarzalną babciną aurę, która zdążyła się wzmocnić od zeszłego dnia i powoli utrwalała się w okolicach, w których starsza pani przebywała najczęściej. Człowiek zaczynał odczuwać niespodziewane otrzymanie jakiejś słodkiej przekąski za najnormalniejszą rzecz na świecie.

\- "Cześć babciu…" - mruknął brązowowłosy.

\- "Dzień dobry pani" - grzecznie odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- "Och! Mów do mnie "babciu", kochana" - kobiecina obdarzyła ją szerokim, babcinym uśmiechem.

\- "Emmm… Dobrze…" - zdziwiła się nieco.

Pani Elżbieta spokojnym krokiem podeszła do jednego z blatów i włączyła wypełniony do połowy wodą, elektryczny czajnik. Z szafki wyciągnęła filiżankę, z innej puszkę kawy, a z jednej z szuflad łyżeczkę. Carroll, widząc to, nieco się zdziwiła. Jej samej zapamiętanie co gdzie leży w kuchni zajęło dobry tydzień, a ta kobieta znalazła wszystko od razu, choć była tutaj dopiero jeden dzień.

Staruszka, nie zdradzając po sobie czy czuje się obserwowana, kontynuowała przygotowywanie napoju. Z lodówki wyciągnęła śmietankę, a do filiżanki wsypała czubatą łyżeczkę brązowego granulatu. Gdy tylko podgrzewana woda zaczęła bulgotać, kawa została zalana. Chwilę później trafiła do niej niewielka ilość śmietanki.

\- "Paul?" - babcia odezwała się mieszając parującą ciecz. Łyżka uderzała w ścianki naczynia wystukując dziwną, prawie nieuchwytną melodię - "Byłbyś tak miły i mógłbyś przynieść moje okulary? Chciałabym poczytać gazetę, a moje oczy nie są już tak sprawne jak dawniej…"

\- "Pewnie…" - chłopak podniósł się z krzesła - "Gdzie leżą?"

\- "Gdzieś na wierzchu. Nie przeoczysz ich" - odpowiedziała pogodnie. Chłopak skinął głową i odszedł.

Kobiecina spokojnie zajęła miejsce przy stole, po skosie od niebieskowłosej. Podmuchała na ciepły napój i siorbnęła niewielki łyk, po czym spojrzała prosto w niebieskie oczy dziewczyny. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w zaskoczoną i nieco przestraszoną osóbkę, która właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że przez coś niemożliwego do zidentyfikowania nie jest w stanie odwrócić się, czy choćby spuścić wzroku.

\- "Widziałam cię wczoraj w nocy…" - zaczęła babcia. Jej rozmówczyni poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo - "Spokojnie! Nie masz się czego bać" - uśmiechnęła się zauważywszy zmianę - "Nie zamierzam cię wyzywać. Właściwie cały ten cyrk ze spaniem osobno to miał być test. Zaskakująco szybko go zdaliście."

\- "Test?" - wyszeptała Carroll. Starsza kobieta znów zaczęła ją przerażać, choć z drugiej strony wciąż była tą samą, miłą, troskliwą i babciną. Dziewczyna trochę się pogubiła - babcia była jednocześnie kimś komu od razu chciało się zaufać i kimś kto kryje przed światem jakąś niepokojącą tajemnicę.

\- "Tak. Chciałam po prostu sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno do siebie pasujecie" - odparła spokojnie. Zrobiła krótką przerwę na kolejny łyk kawy - "Czy Paul często miewa koszmary?"

\- "Nie wiem…" - mruknęła dziwiąc się samej sobie, że jest w stanie tak otwarcie się wypowiadać - "Czasem mam wrażenie, że zrywa się w środku nocy, ale za słabo, żeby mnie całkiem obudzić. Coś wspominał kilka razy… No i to wczoraj…"

\- "A jak ostatnio z jego… hmm… chorobą?" - zapytała wciąż wpatrując się w rozmówczynię.

\- "Ostatnio ten… drugi… się nie za często odzywa…" - stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem. Nie zwróciła na to jakoś wcześniej uwagi. Dopiero teraz coś podsunęło jej mózgowi te dość oczywiste zjawisko.

\- "Ten "drugi" bawi się w horrory" - staruszka pokręciła głową - "Mam dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie droga panno" - intensywność spojrzenia nagle wzrosła - "Zrób wszystko co się da, żeby ten biedny chłopak nie oszalał…"

\- "D-dobrze…" - zapewniła nieco bardziej przestraszona Carroll.

\- "Nie musisz nawet mówić "dobrze"" - zaśmiała się kobiecina - "Doskonale wiem, że świetnie się nim zaopiekujesz… Ale mam jedno pytanie… Twoja matka jest dość nieprzyjemną osobą, prawda? Jak się nazywa?"

* * *

Wysoka kobieta z popielatymi włosami wyszła spod prysznica znacząc podłogę mokrymi plamkami i odciskami bosych stóp. Ściągnęła z wieszaka szary ręcznik, wytarła się nim, a następnie zawinęła dookoła głowy. Naciągnęła na siebie szlafrok o kolorze platyny i przepasała się puchową szarfą.

Bujając biodrami wyszła z wypełnionej ulotną parą łazienki. Przed drzwiami czekały na nią porzucone w nieładzie, pluszowe kapcie. Wsunęła w nie jeszcze lekko wilgotne stopy i ruszyła do kuchni zerkając po drodze na powieszony wysoko na ścianie zegar. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że ma jeszcze ponad dwie godziny.

Opłukała jeden z zalegających w zlewie kubków, a pozostałe na nim resztki lekko zajeżdżającej chemią wody strzepała na wyłożoną jasnymi kafelkami podłogę. Z jasno-brązowej szafki wydobyła nieco sfatygowaną puszkę przeznaczoną na kawę. W środku nie znalazła wiele owego dobra luksusowego.

\- "Carroll! Idź do…" - gwałtownie przerwała wołanie. Przypomniała sobie, że jej córka już od dłuższego czasu z nią nie mieszka. Zanotowała sobie w pamięci, że musi wstąpić do sklepu.

Pomijając takie sytuacje oraz fakt, że musiała sama zajmować się wszystkim w domu, cieszyła się ze swojej decyzji. Dziewczyna przypominała jej swojego ojca - dupka, z którym popielatowłosa kobieta przez jakiś czas żyła.

Śmiało można było powiedzieć, że ona i ojciec Carroll byli parą ludzi dla siebie stworzonych. Na ich nieszczęście owe stworzenie polegało na praktycznie identycznych charakterach - obydwu równie parszywych. Rozstali się na jakieś siedem miesięcy przed narodzinami niebieskowłosej, więc facet nawet nie wiedział, że ma dziecko.

Przypadkowy, zamaszysty ruch ręką posłał zahaczony szerokim rękawem kubek na płytki. Naczynie roztrzaskało się na malutkie kawałki i zmieniło kuchnię w pole minowe. Kobieta przeklinając pod nosem posprzątała i ruszyła do swej sypialni, rezygnując tym samym z porannej kawy.

Stanęła przy podwójnym łóżku ściągnęła kapcie. Puszysty szlafrok zsunął się na dywan, a obok niego wylądował szary ręcznik. Popielatowłosa zbliżyła się nago do stojącej pod ścianą komody, nad którą wisiało sporych rozmiarów lustro. Wydobyła z jednej z licznych szuflad mebla suszarkę do włosów i podłączyła ją do sieci elektrycznej. Głośny szum wiatraczka umilkł równie szybko jak się rozpoczął. Nieprzyjemny chrobot jaki wydało urządzenie tuż przed zatrzymaniem się sugerował poważniejszą awarię.

Kobieta powtórnie zaklęła i zaczęła energicznie wycierać wilgotną fryzurę przyniesionym z łazienki ręcznikiem. Po dłuższej chwili, w końcu zadowolona z wyniku starań, zaczęła się czesać. Ta czynność również zajęła całkiem sporo czasu. Nałożenie makijażu i ubranie się we wcześniej przygotowany strój nie przysporzyło większych problemów.

W końcu mogła wyruszyć. Przed wyjściem jeszcze raz spojrzała na zegar, którym poinformował ją, że została jej godzina. Wiedząc w jakim stanie są ulice miasteczka, kobieta nieco przyspieszyła. Narzuciła płaszcz i wyszła, zakluczając za sobą drzwi. Nie przewidziała, że znajdująca się na chodniku, ubita warstewka śniegu może być aż tak ślizga. Poleciała na bok czując jednocześnie pulsujący ból w kostce.

* * *

\- "Betty wydaje się miła…" - powiedziała różowowłosa dziewczyna przesiadująca na obrotowym fotelu. Siedziała odwrotnie niż powinna, dzięki czemu mogła położyć brodę na rękach opartych o oparcie mebla. Z uśmiechem przyglądała się strojącej gitarę basową czarnowłosej, która zajęła miejsce na nakrytym różową pościelą łóżku.

\- "Mało powiedziane…" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Ona jest miła jak przedszkolanka."

\- "No właśnie… Więc o co chodzi?"

\- "To po prostu takie…" - przez chwilę szukała odpowiedniego słowa wpatrując się przy tym gdzieś w ścianę nad Bonnibel - "Takie… dziwne… Simon tak nagle znajdujący sobie dziewczynę? Przecież on nawet nie potrafi rozmawiać z kobietami, których nie zna bez jąkania się i czerwienienia…"

\- "Nawet najbardziej nieśmiałe osoby w końcu sobie kogoś znajdą…" - uśmiechnęła się lekko wbijając wzrok w podłogę i swoje własne, ubrane w jasno-różowe skarpetki stopy - "Spójrz na Carroll… Spójrz na mnie!"

\- "W przypadku Carroll, to raczej ktoś ją znalazł" - zachichotała - "A ty wcale nie jesteś taka nieśmiała."

\- "Jestem…" - powiedziała cicho.

\- "To, że cały czas coś czytasz i mało się odzywasz, nie znaczy, że jesteś nieśmiała" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Zresztą wydaje mi się, że ty to zaczęłaś."

Bonnibel tylko uniosła brew widząc wyraz twarzy swojej dziewczyny.


	5. 5: Uroki wolności

5\. Uroki wolności

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny głośno westchnęła i zmięła częściowo zarysowana kartkę. Kulka papieru dołączyła do pozostałych, które wypełniały stojący pod ścianą kosz i zalegały na podłodze dookoła - rysowniczka nie była zbyt dobra w rzucaniu. Wzięła następną czystą stronę z malejącego powoli stosika i odgarnęła niebieską grzywkę za ucho. Zaczęła szkicować coś przypominające okrąg.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że zadrżała jej ręka i prosta kreska zmieniła się w coś bliskiego błyskawicy. Carroll tylko spojrzała na swój rysunek z rezygnacją i odwróciła się w stronę wejścia. Do pokoju wchodził właśnie Paul. Jego brązowa czupryna była rozczochrana jakby przed chwilą ściągnął z głowy jakąś czapkę. Całą twarz miał zarumienioną od zimna.

\- "Gdzie byłeś?" - zapytała dziewczyna.

\- "Odśnieżałem" - odparł chłopak siadając po turecku na łóżku i zerkając na budzik stojący na stoliku nocnym. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- "Po ciemku?" - uniosła podejrzliwie brew.

\- "Lepiej późno niż wcale" - zaśmiał się - "Zresztą niedługo się przekonasz."

\- "Niedługo to będzie nowy rok" - niebieskowłosa zakręciła się na obrotowym fotelu, który zajmowała.

\- "Właśnie" - pokiwał powoli głową, po czym zerknął na biurko, z którego ktoś odgarnął większość klamotów, żeby zrobić miejsce do rysowania - "Co rysujesz?"

\- "Próbuję narysować człowieka…" - westchnęła - "Ale jakoś mi nie idzie…" - zerknęła na przepełniony kosz.

\- "Nie może być tak źle" - uśmiechnął się Paul nie zwracając uwagi na kupę zmiętych kartek. Podniósł się z pościeli i spojrzał na obrazek, nad którym pracowała Carroll - "Mówiłem. Rysujesz lepiej ode mnie."

\- "Nigdy nie widziałam twoich rysunków…" - odparła patrząc na chłopaka.

\- "A chcesz zobaczyć?"

\- "Pewnie" - zaśmiała się.

Brązowowłosy sięgnął w kierunku stojącej przy biurku półki i ostrożnie wyciągnął z niej pomięty zeszyt na spirali. Jego szara okładka trzymała się tylko w połowie, a do tego była klejona taśmą. Położył brudnopis przed niebieskowłosą. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła na pierwszą stronę.

Znalazła tam ścianę niemożliwego do odczytania tekstu - literki były drobne niczym ziarenka maku, a do tego koślawe i przekrzywione. Na środku kartki słowa zgrabnie opływały rysunek przedstawiający rycerski hełm. Był wykonany czarnym długopisem i miał całkiem nieźle wykonane cieniowanie. Dalej odnalazła odręczny schemat jakiegoś urządzenia. Obrazek był mocno pobazgrany w wielu miejscach. Wyglądało to jakby naniesiono na niego wiele poprawek, które w końcu zmyły się w niewyraźne bazgroły.

Stronę drugą ktoś wyrwał nie dbając za bardzo o wygląd zeszytu. Na dole pozostał spory fragment wewnętrznego rogu kartki z malusieńkim kawałkiem jakiegoś rysunku. Wyrwana karta odsłoniła narysowaną długopisem ilustrację drzewa z siedzącym pod nim człowiekiem. Miał twarz zasłoniętą czapką.

\- "Nieźle" - dziewczyna pokiwała z uznaniem.

Wtem ponownie otworzyły się drzwi. Na wysokości klamki pojawiła się głowa mamy Paula.

\- "Zaraz północ dzieciaki! Dołączycie do nas?" - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- "Nie" - odparł spokojnie chłopak.

\- "Żałujcie" - zaśmiała się kobieta. Następnie pokazała im język i zniknęła pozostawiając za sobą uchylone drzwi.

\- "Nie dołączymy?" - Carroll uniosła brew.

\- "Nie. Zrobimy coś innego. Lubisz fajerwerki?" - zapytał.

\- "Pewnie."

\- "To chodź. Musimy ciepło się ubrać" - uśmiechnął się, po czym chwycił niebieskowłosą za rękę i wyprowadził ją z pokoju.

Zbiegli po schodach i skierowali się w stronę korytarzyku znajdującego się przed wyjściem z domu. Założyli ciepłe buty, zimowe kurtki i czapki, po czym ruszyli w stronę przejścia na podwórze znajdujące się na tyłach budynku. Brązowowłosy pstryknął przełącznikiem i zapalił znajdującą się na zewnątrz lampkę.Przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach, a następnie sam wyszedł i zamknął je za sobą. W grubej (ale nieco cieńszej niż przed świętami) warstwie śniegu zalegającej na trawniku wyryta została ścieżka prowadząca przez pół podwórka. Na jej końcu znajdowało się niewielkie, również pozbawione białego puchu pole. Postawiono na nim dwa leżaki. Strasznie gryzły się z zimowym otoczeniem.

Paul i Carroll usiedli wygodnie i spojrzeli w niebo. Nie musieli długo czekać. Wkrótce usłyszeli dochodzące z domu, przytłumione odliczanie. Kiedy doszło do zera na niebie pojawiły się kolorowe iskry fajerwerków.

* * *

Ostry, drażniący alarm wyrwał Paula ze snu. To budzik oznajmiał wszem i wobec, że właśnie wybiła godzina ósma. Chłopak powoli usiadł na łóżku jednocześnie wymacując przycisk wyłączający denerwujący dźwięk. Przeciągnął się ziewając i potarł oczy. Odwrócił się do śpiącej obok niego dziewczyny.

\- "Chmurko… Pobudka…" - szepnął - "Obudź się…" - niebieskowłosa mruknęła coś niewyraźnie - "Dalej. Obudź się. Ja pójdę zrobić śniadanie."

Wysunął się spod kołdry i stanął na podłodze. Wzdrygnął się czując przejmujący chłód i zaczął szukać włochatych kapci. Odnalazł je pod bluzką Carroll, którą z uśmiechem złożył i położył na fotelu. Wyszedł z pokoju.

Po wizycie w łazience chłopak zszedł do kuchni i zaczął rozglądać się za czymś do jedzenia. W chlebaku odnalazł dwie bułki. Były one jednak tak twarde, że pewnie bez problemu mógłby sprać nimi kuzyna na kwaśne jabłko. Na szczęście tuż obok znalazł bochenek względnie świeżego chleba. Zabrał cztery kromki i wrzucił je do tostera przy okazji chyba po raz pierwszy doceniając pomysł swojego taty na zakup urządzenia z czterema miejscami na tosty. Pozostawiwszy pieczywo sam na sam z opiekaczem zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogłoby posłużyć za dodatek do chleba. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy był biały, śmietankowy serek. Ku radości Paula okazał się zdatny do spożycia i tylko odrobinę napoczęty. Minutę wpatrywania się w śnieg za oknem później mógł już wyciągnąć gorący chleb z tostera i rozsmarować na nim ser. Następnie ułożył jedzenie na dużym talerzu i powoli ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Po drodze zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego w domu jest tak cicho i dlaczego jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo z członków rodziny. Po chwili przypomniał sobie jednak w jakim stanie byli jego rodziciele i babcia po północy oraz fakt, że imprezowali jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Pokręcił z uśmiechem głową. Rodzinka musi odespać i jeszcze przeżyć kaca. Aktualny stan młodszego kuzyna całkowicie go nie obchodził.

Spokojnym krokiem minął łazienkę, za której drzwiami słychać było dźwięk szorowania szczoteczką po zębach i wszedł do pokoju. Kołdra leżała odrzucona na jedną stronę łóżka zdradzając brak Carroll. Paul wyrównał pościel, odłożył talerz tuż pod poduszką dziewczyny. Nie czekając na jej przyjście wziął książkę w starej, acz solidnej oprawie ze stolika nocnego oraz kanapkę i rozpoczął śniadanie. Księga, którą czytał nosiła tytuł "Legenda o królu Arturze" i była prezentem od babci. Wcześniej należała do aktualnie nieżyjącego dziadka chłopaka, który chyba od zawsze interesował się rycerstwem i wpoił wnukowi wiele idei, które brązowowłosy do dziś kultywował.

Nie zdążył sobie jednak wiele poczytać, bo tak mniej więcej w połowie kanapki, w drzwiach pojawiła się niebieskowłosa. Nie wyglądała za dobrze i najpewniej podobnie się czuła, ponieważ po doczłapaniu do łóżka tylko głośno kichnęła i zaryła w nie nosem.

\- "Chmurko?" - Paul uniósł brew i odłożył książkę oraz śniadanie. Nachylił się nad dziewczyną - "Żyjesz?"

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko niewyraźne jęknięcie. Chwycił niebieskowłosą za ramię i bez trudu odwrócił ją twarzą do góry. Miała nieco podrażniony nos i lekko podkrążone oczy, a poza tym była wyraźnie blada. Chłopak przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła. Było cieplejsze niż kaloryfery jak na ten moment.

\- "Super…" - westchnął ciężko, po czym zrobił miejsce na łóżku (odłożył talerz na stolik nocny) i ułożył poduszki w wygodne oparcie - "Oprzyj się i właź pod kołdrę."

Dziewczyna wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie, po czym w ślimaczym tempie schowała się pod kołdrą. Paul położył jej na kolanach talerz z kanapkami.

\- "Najedz się" - polecił. Zabrał nadgryzione przez siebie pół kromki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia - "Zaraz przyjdę."

Wyszedł z pokoju przeklinając w myślach samego siebie i swoje "genialne pomysły". Szybko się jednak uspokoił. Tylko mu tego brakowało, żeby jakiś drugi głos w jego głowie zaczął go krytykować. Wmaszerował do kuchni zjadając jednocześnie ostatni fragment kanapki. Przy lodówce stała jego mama. Zdawała się być ledwie przytomna, więc Paul bez słowa przemknął za jej plecami, po czym dopadł szafki z opatrunkami i medykamentami. Zaczął przegrzebywać pełne leków, plastikowe pudełka. Szybko odnalazł termometr i kartonik z chusteczkami higienicznymi. Wkrótce dołączył do nich listek jakiś tabletek na przeziębienie. Przy okazji odpadło kilka nieco przeterminowanych lekarstw i jedna nieszczelna buteleczka z syropem, która cała się kleiła i pachniała syntetyczną truskawką.

\- "O… Cześć synku…" - odezwał się zmęczony głos za plecami chłopaka.

\- "Cześć mamo" - odpowiedział zamykając szafkę i organizując potrzebne przedmioty w zgrabny stosik.

\- "Co to?" - kobieta podniosła tabletki i przyjrzała się im z bliska - "Jesteś chory?"

\- "Nie… Ale Carroll nie wygląda najlepiej" - odparł.

\- "Nie karm jej takimi śmieciami" - rzuciła lekiem w stronę kuchennego blatu. Nie trafiła. Kawałek plastiku odbił się od szafki, spadł na podłogę i z rozpędu wsunął się pod stół. Pani Miles przez chwilę wpatrywała się w listek ze zdziwioną miną - "Zrobię jej trochę rosołu… Mamy gdzieś jeszcze jakieś zmrożone warzywa…"

\- "Nie wiem jak rosół miałby pomóc, ale okej…" - wzruszył ramionami i udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Carroll zastał żującą powoli drugą kanapkę. Położył chusteczki na łóżku i nachylił się nad dziewczyną. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na brak stanika, zsunął nieco bluzkę z jej ramienia i delikatnie umieścił termometr pod jej pachą.

\- "Zimne..." - wzdrygnęła się nieco.

\- "Sorki… Pewnie przez to siedzenie na zimnie jesteś chora…" - mruknął Paul - "To był głupi pomysł… Przepraszam…"

\- "Nie szkodzi…" - nabrała powietrza, żeby kichnąć, ale zdążyła zasłonić nos i usta chusteczką - "Było fajnie."

\- "Moja mama zrobi ci rosół" - uśmiechnął się.

\- "Miło…"

* * *

Peppermint krzątał się po kuchni już od jakieś godziny Wyjątkowo nie miał na sobie swojej granatowej marynarki, ale za to założył prosty fartuch w tym samym odcieniu. Własne śniadanie już zjadł, a teraz przygotowywał kanapki dla swojej podopiecznej i gości, których liczba swoją drogą zdążyła się zmniejszyć z trzech do tylko jednego.

\- "Cześć…" - do pomieszczenia weszła Bonnibel. Ziewnęła szeroko.

\- "Cześć królewno" - odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Dowcip z "królewną" ciągnął się już od kilkunastu lat - "Gdzie panna Marcelina?"

\- "Jeszcze nie wstała. Ma problemy z wczesnym wstawaniem" - mruknęła. Sama z kolei miała problem raczej odwrotny. Spanie nie było jej mocną stroną.

\- "Musi się pospieszyć jeśli chce zdążyć na śniadanie…" - zaśmiał się lokaj, który właściwie ostatnio z służby awansował na pana domu. Podał różowej talerzyk z pokaźną bułą wypakowaną różnymi składnikami i wrócił do grzebania w lodówce.

\- "Dzięki" - powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym wgryzła się w swoje śniadanie.

\- "Och…" - mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie - "Chyba zapomniałem kupić mleka."

\- "Mogę się przejść do sklepu" - zaproponowała dziewczyna.

\- "Zrobisz to?" - ucieszył się - "Miło z twojej strony. Ja mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia."

\- "Nie ma sprawy."

Peppermint zostawił banknot na stole i zniknął gdzieś w głębi domu. Bonnibel spokojnie dokończyła posiłek, po czym wstała od stołu, ubrała się w ciepłe ciuchy, wzięła pieniądze i wyszła mając nadzieję, że zdąży wrócić zanim Marcelina wypełźnie spod kołdry.

Słusznie jednak mówią, że nadzieja matką głupich (chodź Bonnie głupia nie była), bo jakąś minutę po tym jak różowa zniknęła za drzwiami, po schodach, plaskając bosymi stopami o podłoże, zwlokła się czarnowłosa. Jej włosy były tak rozczochrane, że zdawały się mieć dwa razy większą objętość niż zwykle. Nieco przygarbiona doszła do wejścia do kuchni, gdzie zatrzymała się i zaczęła rozglądać dookoła wciąż mocno czułymi na światło oczami.

\- "Bonnie?" - zawołała starając się zabrzmieć na tyle głośno, żeby ktokolwiek ją usłyszał. Wyprostowała się z wysiłkiem.

\- "Panna Bonnibel wyszła do sklepu" - usłyszała głos Pepperminta za plecami.

\- "A kiedy wróci?" - zapytała Marcelina. Ziewnęła przeciągle.

\- "Niedługo" - odparł - "Chodź do kuchni. Zrobiłem śniadanie."

* * *

Śniegu zdawało się być mniej niż przed świętami. Najbardziej widoczne było to w mieście, gdzie chodniki i ulice zostały względnie odgarnięte. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że w stu procentach nadawały się do użytku. Mimo rozsypanego wszędzie żwiru wciąż łatwo było się wywalić na śliskim podłożu i co najmniej nieźle obić tyłek.

Bonnibel nie zamierzała sobie dziś obijać tyłka. Zwłaszcza o twardy bruk. Starała się więc poruszać ostrożnie, ale jednocześnie w miarę szybko. Minęła już pierwszą przecznicę i właśnie skręcała w nieco gęściej zabudowaną część miasteczka. Sklep był już widoczny.

Dopiero teraz dziewczyna spostrzegła jak pusto jest dookoła. Na ulicach nie było dosłownie ani jednej żywej duszy. Raczej nie była winna temu wczesna pora. Bardziej prawdopodobnym winnym był dzień - pierwszy dzień nowego roku. Leżące gdzieniegdzie resztki fajerwerków świadczyły o tym, że okoliczni mieszkańcy nie mieli wiele czasu na odpoczynek minionej nocy i teraz zapewne odsypiali.

Rozejrzała się na prawo i lewo przy przejściu dla pieszych, po czym przemknęła na drugą stronę. Samochody też gdzieś poznikały. Tylko kilka - mniej lub bardziej zaśnieżonych - stało przy krawężnikach.

W końcu zatrzymała się przed sklepem. Spożywczo-monopolowy, otwarty dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu i w większość świąt. Różowa naprawdę współczuła pracownikom. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadzało jej w korzystaniu z ich usług. Weszła do środka, gdzie od razu przywitał ją dźwięk zawieszonego nad wejściem dzwonka i powiew ciepłego powietrza. Rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Przed nią rozciągały się półki pełne kolorowych towarów. Daleko, pod przeciwległą ścianą stała wielka lodówka z produktami mlecznymi. Od kasy znajdującej się po prawej od wejścia właśnie odchodził jakiś szemrany typek. Mijając ją, spojrzał na nią dziwnie i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że ten uśmiech wcale nie był oznaką uprzejmości, a nawet był dość obrzydliwy. I to wcale nie przez kilkudniowy zarost na nieco fioletowej mordzie, opaskę na oku ani butelkę wódki w dłoni.

Głośno przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła prosto do stojącej na tyłach chłodziarki. Szybko odnalazła poszukiwane mleko i ruszyła w stronę kasy.

Za ladą stała kompletnie znudzona dziewczyna z krótkimi włosami, które przez wątpliwy stan fryzury zdawały się układać w kocie uszy. Ubrana była w t-shirt z logiem sklepu założony na ciepłą bluzę z wzorkiem wyglądającym jak zżółkłe bandaże. Na piersi miała przypięty identyfikator, na którym ktoś, tuż pod imieniem, napisał czarnym flamastrem "Me-Mow". Skierowała znudzone spojrzenie niezwykłych, różowych oczu prosto na Bonnibel.

\- "Dzień dobry" - powiedziała nieco nieśmiało różowowłosa stawiając kartonik z mlekiem na ladzie.

\- "Dobry…" - odpowiedziała kasjerka głosem świadczącym, że ten dzień jest dla niej zdecydowanie nie dobry. Od niechcenia zeskanowała kod kreskowy ze spodu opakowania i klepnęła kilka przycisków kasy - "To będzie trzy pięćdziesiąt… Coś jeszcze?"

\- "To wszystko, dziękuję" - zapłaciła i szybko zapakowała mleko do siatki - "Reszty nie trzeba" - rzuciła przez ramię oddalając się w stronę drzwi.

\- "Twoja wola" - wzruszyła ramionami Me-Mow - "Dzięki za napiwek…"

Bonnibel wyszła ze sklepu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wciąż było pusto i cicho. I zimno. Mróz niemiłosiernie szczypał w jej nos i policzki. Nie spostrzegłszy faceta, na którego wpadła w spożywczaku, ruszyła w stronę domu. Znów przemknęła przez przejście dla pieszych i zaczęła iść chodnikiem wzdłuż trzypiętrowych budynków mieszkalnych, których jakiś geniusz architektoniczny nabudował całkiem sporo w tej okolicy.

Nagle jakaś ciemna sylwetka zagrodziła jej przejście. Bonnibel zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu i uniosła wzrok, żeby zobaczyć porośniętą czarną szczeciną mordę, która wciąż rozszerzała się w tym samym, obrzydliwym uśmiechu. Nie trzymał już w ręce butelki z alkoholem. Zastąpił ją krótki, ale za to ostry i szpiczasty nożyk.

\- "Gdzie się panienka wybiera?" - zapytał przesłodzonym głosem.

\- "Jak najdalej stąd…" - odpowiedziała zdecydowanie. Mimowolnie cofnęła się jeszcze o krok.

\- "A ja jednak myślę, że panienka nigdzie się stąd nie wybiera" - odparł wyciągając wolną rękę w jej stronę.

Różowowłosa poczuła nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny. Wyskoczyła do przodu, sprzedając jednookiemu cios w zdrowe oko. Facet zawył i machnął kilka razy nożem na ślepo. Jedno z cięć zahaczyło o ramię przebiegającej obok dziewczyny. Bonnibel nawet tego nie poczuła starając się zachować równowagę na pokrytym warstewką lodu chodniku. Po kilkunastu metrach zaczęła czuć wyraźne kłucie w płucach - aktywność fizyczna zawsze była jej słabą stroną. Po chwili dołączył piekący ból w barku. Towarzyszyło mu dziwne, rozchodzące się pod kurtką ciepło. Przez to wszystko po jej policzkach zaczęły powoli płynąć łzy. Przebiegła przez przejście dla pieszych nawet się nie rozglądając. Kilkanaście sekund później wpadła do swojego domu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się o nie i zjechała na podłogę. Upuściła ściskaną dotąd w dłoni siatkę z mlekiem na wycieraczkę, na której siedziała i delikatnie pomacała swoje ramię. Poczuła ciepłą wilgoć, a gdy uniosła palce do oczu zobaczyła krew. Powoli zaczęła odpływać. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziała zanim zemdlała była blada postać.

\- "Bonie? Wszystko okej? Bonnie? O Globie! Bonnie!"

* * *

\- "Ech Phoebe, Phoebe…" - westchnął ciężko barczysty rudzielec podnosząc się od stołu.

Jego córka pojawiła się właśnie w wejściu do pomieszczenia. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy sweter i jeansy. Na twarzy miała kilka niewielkich plastrów.

\- "Cześć tato" - mruknęła - "Skąd taka reakcja?"

\- "Wiesz… Nie jest mi miło patrzeć jak zdobywasz kolejne poparzenia…" - pokręcił głową zbliżając się do jednej z kuchennych szafek. Otworzył ją i zaczął czegoś szukać - "Jeszcze poprzednia rana nie zdążyła się zagoić… Właśnie" - zerknął na dziewczynę - "Jak tam ręka?"

\- "Dobrze… Już nie piecze…"

\- "Super" - uśmiechnął się - "Ale naprawdę zaczynam się o ciebie martwić… Nie wiem jak przeżyłaś tamto ostatnie…"

\- "Tato… To był tylko jeden fajerwerk…"

\- "Może i jeden, ale wybuchł ci prosto w twarz" - spojrzał poważnie na rudą - "Ciesz się, że skończyło się tylko tymi małymi oparzeniami."

\- "To był tylko mały wypadek…" - jęknęła.

\- "Nie ważne już" - westchnął mężczyzna - "A teraz chodź tutaj. Trzeba zmienić ci te opatrunki. Zaczynam powoli nabierać wprawy w łataniu rannych przez te twoje zabawy" - zaśmiał się krótko.

Phoebe westchnęła, zbliżyła się do ojca i dała sobie ściągnąć plastry z czoła i policzków.

\- "Nie wygląda to źle" - pokiwał głową - "Teraz ten żel przeciw oparzeniom, a za pół godziny nowe plastry."

Rudowłosa w odpowiedzi tylko zrobiła niezadowoloną minę.

* * *

\- "Co robisz?" - pani Miles wyraźnie drgnęła słysząc nagle za sobą głos swojej matki.

\- "Mamo… Nie skradaj się tak, proszę cię…" - odetchnęła ciężko - "Robię rosół dla Carroll…"

\- "Rozchorowała się?" - zapytała z troską w głosie babcia.

\- "Trzydzieści osiem i pół stopnia…" - w kuchni nagle pojawił się Paul. Pomachał ciepłym termometrem, po czym zaczął "strząsać" słupek rtęci do normalnej temperatury - "Cześć babciu."

\- "Cześć wnuczku" - odpowiedziała kobiecina, po czym zajrzała do wielkiego garnka, w którym powoli powstawał rosół - "To ma cokolwiek pomóc?" - zapytała krytycznie. Odwróciła się do wnuka - "Paul, przynieś mi proszę taka brązową torbę z mojego pokoju."

Chłopak kiwnął głową i zniknął z kuchni. Szybkim krokiem dotarł do pokoju gościnnego, w którym zdecydowanie dominował charakterystyczny, babciny zapach. Na turystycznym, składanym łóżku stojącym pod ścianą na lewo od drzwi wciąż spał Thomas. Leżał rozwalony na pół materaca i zaplątany w jasno-zieloną kołdrę. Z na wpół otwartych ust zwisała kropla śliny.

Paul z trudem powstrzymał ochotę obudzenia złośliwego dzieciaka kilkoma kopniakami. Zamiast tego rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wspomnianej przez babcię torby. Nie musiał szukać długo. Bagaż leżał oparty o szafę stojącą przy wejściu. Był niewielki, brązowy i wykonany w stylu mającym kojarzyć się zapewne z Indianami. Miał jeden pasek służący do przenoszenia i niezliczoną ilość frędzelków pokrywających głównie kawałek materiału, który zakrywał zamek.

Chłopak pochylił się i ujął torbę w dłonie. Spróbował ja podnieść, ale za nic nie chciała oderwać się od podłogi. Zdawała się być albo przyklejona do jasnych paneli podłogowych albo wypełniona po brzegi sztabami ołowiu. Brązowowłosy ukucnął przed bagażem i szturchnął go palcem. Zawartość wydawała się być raczej miękka.

\- "Super…" - westchnął - "Babcia prosi o torbę, ale system przeciw kradzieży zostawia włączony…" - pokręcił głową, po czym powtórnie spróbował ruszyć pakunek.

Tym razem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, torba ruszyła się z miejsca. Uniósł brew i podniósł bagaż nieco wyżej. Zważył go w rękach. Teraz ważył tyle co nic. Prawie jak wypełniony suchymi liśćmi. I najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie było, ponieważ gdy chłopak zbliżył go do twarzy, w jego nos uderzył intensywny zapach ziół. Powstrzymując kichnięcie zastanowił się czego właściwie innego się po swej babci spodziewał. Ruszył z powrotem do kuchni.

\- "O, dzięki kochany" - kobiecina rozczochrała mu i tak niezbyt uładzone włosy, po czym odebrała swoją torbę. Otworzyła ją i zaczęła grzebać w szeleszczącej zawartości. Po chwili uniosła wzrok na Paula i jego matkę. Zmarszczyła brwi - "Sio z kuchni."

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuła po obudzeniu się był ból. Bolała ją głowa i czuła się przy tym jakby przed chwilą zeszła z wirującej z szaloną prędkością karuzeli. Chwilkę później odczuła nieprzyjemne pieczenie w mięśniach nóg i wyraźniejsze przy prawie każdym ruchu kłucie w ramieniu. Stopniowo zaczęły powracać do niej wspomnienia sprzed… Właśnie? Ile czasu właściwie była nieprzytomna?

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Zaraz ukuło ją odbijające się od różowych ścian światło. Zamrugała kilka razy, żeby odzyskać ostrość i spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Zbliżała się siedemnasta, więc nie było tak źle. Jeżeli oczywiście wciąż był ten sam dzień.

Kątem oka spostrzegła czarny, nieregularny kształt, a po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje delikatny ucisk na prawym ramieniu i piersi oraz w okolicach brzucha i pleców. Lekkie przekrzywienie głowy ujawniło wtuloną w nią, bladą dziewczynę z czarnymi włosami. Czarnowłosa poczuła chyba ruch, bo nieco poluźniła uścisk i odsunęła się od niej, by spojrzeć jej prosto w twarz. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- "Bonnie!" - Marcelina znów przytuliła swoją dziewczynę. Tym razem z całych sił oraz z dodatkowym pocałunkiem - "Obudziłaś się!"

\- "Na to wygląda…" - mruknęła Bonnibel pozbawionym energii głosem - "Wszystko mnie boli…"

\- "Zemdlałaś zaraz po wejściu do domu" - powiedziała puszczając różowowłosą i siadając po turecku obok niej na łóżku - "I masz straszną ranę na ramieniu…" - różowa spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem - "No dobra… Nie jest taka straszna. Peppermint powiedział, że jest na tyle płytka, że nie potrzeba szyć."

\- "Super…" - odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- "A teraz opowiadaj" - czarnowłosa wbiła w nią swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie - "Co się stało?"

Bonnibel westchnęła ciężko i poprosiła Marcelinę, żeby pomogła jej ułożyć poduszki i jakoś usiąść. Kiedy znajdowała się już we w miarę wygodnej pozycji westchnęła ponownie i w końcu zaczęła opowiadać. Powiedziała jak szła do sklepu i kogo w nim spotkała. Opisała mężczyznę, który zatrzymał ją na ulicy i bieg do domu. Na końcu tylko wzdrygnęła się i przytuliła się do bladej dziewczyny.

\- "Będzie trzeba powiedzieć o tym jutro Paulowi" - mruknęła Marcelina. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć złość.

* * *

\- "Rosół!" - do Carroll dobiegł wesoły głos dochodzący od drzwi.

Paul, który wreszcie przebrał się w jakieś mniej piżamowe wdzianko, wszedł do pokoju z drewnianą tacką, na której stała niewielka miseczka z parującą cieczą. Odłożył ją na biurku, po czym założył na jedną dłoń kuchenną rękawicę i chwycił w nią wypełnione zupą naczynie. W drugą rękę wziął łyżkę i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

\- "Dziwnie to pachnie" - niebieskowłosa zmarszczyła nosek. Zapach był tak potężny, że prawie natychmiast przeczyścił jej zatoki. Musiała szybko się wysmarkać, bo pewnie kichnęła by sobie do obiadu.

\- "Babcia przejęła gotowanie… Pododawała jakiś swoich czarów-marów i teraz tak pachnie" - powiedział spokojnie chłopak. Przybliżył się do dziewczyny i nabrał pełną łyżkę dziwnego rosołu.

\- "Będziesz mnie karmił?" - zapytała uśmiechając się i unosząc brew.

\- "Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko" - pokazał jej język.

* * *

Coś było nie tak… Widział tylko ciemność. Bolało go całe ciało, przy czym najmocniej odzywały się nadgarstki i kostki. Spróbował się ruszyć, ale osiągnął jedynie to, że zabolało go mocniej. Zorientował się, że jest skrępowany. Nagle odzyskał czucie w ustach. Miał w nich suchą szmatkę, która miała zapewne służyć za knebel.

Zamrugał oczami licząc, że odzyska również zmysł wzroku. Widzieć cokolwiek zaczął jednak dopiero po chwili, kiedy nad jego głową zapaliła się pojedyncza, podłużna świetlówka. Siedział na charakterystycznym, prostym krześle. Identycznym do tych na jakich przesiadywał co dzień w szkole. Jego stopy i dłonie przywiązane były do metalowej ramy mebla. Informacje te wpłynęły do jego głowy w dość trudny do wytłumaczenia sposób. Na pewno nie zobaczył tego wszystkiego na własne oczy, bo od momentu, w którym zapaliło się światło nie mógł poruszyć choćby palcem.

Żółtawa plama blasku powoli rozszerzyła się na całe pomieszczenie, ukazując szkolną salę. Znajomą szkolną salę.

Wszystkie stoły i krzesła odsunięte były pod ściany. Widoczne kątem oka okno było szczelnie zasłonięte. Pod tablicą leżały jakieś czarne torby.

Nie interesowało go jednak za bardzo otoczenie. Dziwniejsze były bowiem długie, niebieskie kosmyki zsuwające się na czoło. Poczuł jak robi mu się zimno.

\- "_I co chcesz osiągnąć?" _\- zapytał mężczyzna wychodzący zza jego pleców. Był to znajomy jednooki typek z niechlujnym, kilkudniowym zarostem. Rękawy jego koszuli w kratę były podwinięte ponad łokcie. W zakrwawionej ręce trzymał krótki nóż. Uśmiechał się swoim obrzydliwym, kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Jedyną rzeczą, która się nie zgadzała był głos. Ten nie był przepity i chrapliwy, ale czysty i spokojny. Jednocześnie jednak dało się w nim wyraźnie wyczuć wściekłość, nieskażony niczym szał - "_Sam nic nie zrobisz…"_

Doskonale poznawał ten głos. Wiele już razy słyszał go w swojej głowie i koszmarach. Pragnął odpowiedzieć, chciał się kłócić… Wciąż jednak mógł tylko patrzeć.

\- "_Daj sobie pomóc! Wiem, co o mnie myślisz, ale przecież ja chcę tylko jak najlepiej… Tak będzie łatwiej… Tak będzie bezpieczniej… Nie bądź durnym bohaterem..." _\- mówił zbliżając się powoli do krzesła. W dłoni ważył ostrze - "_Daj sobie pomóc…"_ \- ostrze przejechało po jego gardle. Wszystko zaczęło się powoli rozmywać.

Paul otworzył oczy. Przed sobą widział sufit własnego pokoju, a jedynym bólem jaki odczuwał był ból ręki, którą swoim ciężarem wciskała w materac leżąca obok Carroll. Chłopak westchnął głęboko i przejechał wolną dłonią po twarzy. Przysunął się delikatnie do dziewczyny, objął ją i zagrzebał nos w jej rozczochranych, niebieskich włosach. Ich przyjemny zapach uspokajał nerwy i pozwolił mu ponownie zasnąć.

* * *

**Mam wrażenie, że pisanie notek na końcu rozdziału wejdzie mi niedługo w nawyk... Tym razem tylko mała ciekawostka, czy może raczej uspokojenie własnego sumienia... Przez moje przeklęte lenistwo musiałem nieco skrócić ten rozdział. "Brakujące" parę linijek trafi w okolice początku następnego, gdzie zresztą o wiele lepiej będzie pasować. Tia...**

**No i oczywiście bardzo miło byłoby zobaczyć jakieś recenzje :P. Możecie zresztą również zadawać pytania dot. świata, czy fabuły. Nie gwarantuję, że na nie odpowiem (nie będę przecież zdradzał dalszego ciągu), ale postaram się odpisać na każdą recenzję. **


	6. 6: Kreatywne spędzanie czasu

6\. Kreatywne spędzanie czasu

Brązowowłosy chłopak przywitał pokryte śniegiem osiedle niewielkich domków przeciągłym ziewnięciem. Przeciągnął się po raz ostatni i poprawił zielonkawy, stylizowany na wojskowy plecak, w którym zawsze nosił wszystkie szkolne graty. Rozejrzał się dookoła mając nadzieję, że zobaczy wychodzącą z sąsiedniego domostwa czarnowłosą, bladą dziewczynę, z którą chodził do jednej klasy. Carroll jeszcze nie wyzdrowiała, choć "magiczna" zupa babci mocno poprawiła jej stan. Niebieskowłosa musiała spędzić jeszcze co najmniej jeden dzień z dala od chłodu i powszechnie występujących w miejscach publicznych takich jak szkoła zarazków, więc Paula czekał dość nudny marsz. Liczył na towarzystwo Marceliny, która zwykle wychodziła o tej samej godzinie. Tym razem jednak po przyjaciółce nie było śladu, a czas mijał. Chłopak westchnął i zerkając na zegarek ruszył w drogę samemu.

Kilkanaście minut wypełnionego głębokimi przemyśleniami wleczenia się po pokrytym cienką warstewką lodu chodniku dotarł pod szkołę. Po raz kolejny - sam nie potrafił powiedzieć po raz który - zmierzył budynek wzrokiem. Gmach był równie nudny jak zwykle. Śnieg zalegał równą, białą pierzyną na dachach dwóch masywnych skrzydeł odchodzących od wyższej, środkowej części, na której znajdowała się tablica głosząca nazwę szkoły. Przez położone tuż pod tablicą podwójne drzwi co chwila wchodził jakiś uczeń. Wszyscy szczelnie opatuleni w kurtki, czapki i szale oraz wyposażeni w ponure miny i podkrążone oczy.

Paul nie wyglądał zresztą lepiej. Nieprzespane noce piękności zdecydowanie szkodzą. Podobnie powroty do wczesnego wstawania po dłuższej przerwie. Chłopak mógł się tylko cieszyć, że nie zaziębił się ani nie złapał tego samego co Carroll.

\- "Co tam, Paul?" - znajomy acz trochę zmęczony głos i przyjacielskie szturchnięcie w ramię poprzedziły pojawienie się czarnej czupryny wystającej spod czerwonej czapy - "Czemu gapisz się na szkołę? Planujesz wagary?" - w jasno-brązowych, prawie czerwonych oczach zabłysła łobuzerska iskierka.

\- "Siema Marcelino" - odparł odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny - "Właśnie zrezygnowałem. Pewnie byś ze mną polazła, a wtedy Bonnibel pewnie by mnie zabiła. Podejrzewam, że ma lochy pod tym swoim pałacykiem" - zaśmiał się.

\- "To całkiem prawdopodobne, wiesz?" - wyszczerzyła się błyskając przy okazji wypielęgnowanymi zębami.

\- "Tak właściwie to gdzie się podziewałaś? Wyglądasz na nieźle wymęczoną" - zauważył. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście nie wyglądała najlepiej. W jej oczach było wyraźnie widać zmęczenie.

\- "Byłam przez całe święta u Bonnie" - odparła. Obydwoje ruszyli spokojnym krokiem w stronę szkoły - "Stało się trochę naprawdę porąbanych rzeczy… Jedna właściwie… Później ci opowiem. Gdzie masz Carroll tak właściwie?"

\- "Leży chora…" - westchnął żałośnie - "A ty gdzie masz swojego różowego nerda?"

\- "Podobnie. Leży w łóżku. Ale nie jest jakoś mocno chora" - odpowiedziała.

Weszli na korytarz i zaliczyli szybki kurs do szatni i z powrotem. Bieganie do piwnicy było nieco denerwujące na dłuższą metę i już tydzień od rozpoczęcia się sezonu kurtkowego wszyscy chcieli jak najszybszego powrotu lata i miłego, ciepłego słoneczka.

\- "Zombie…" - mruknęła Marcelina spoglądając na tłum śniętych uczniów przelewający się powoli we wszystkie strony.

\- "Świt żywych trupów" - dodał Paul torując sobie drogę przez obojętną na wszystko tłuszczę.

\- "Niektórzy są nawet jeszcze bardziej martwi" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa ujrzawszy osoby stojące pod ich klasą.

Byli to Finn i Jake w towarzystwie Phoebe i Lady. Bracia wyglądali jakby przejechały po nich schody ruchome, a później poprawił słoń. Ich blond fryzury były rozczochrane tak, że każdy kosmyk sterczał w inną stronę. Mieli podkrążone oczy i sprawiali wrażenie jakby każdy głośniejszy dźwięk sprawiał im ból. Opierali się o ścianę niczym skrajnie wymęczeni.

Ruda nie wyglądała wcale lepiej. Całą twarz miała w plastrach, a do tego było jej strasznie zimno. Ubrana była w gruby sweter z pofarbowanej na pomarańczowo wełny, a i tak chowała dłonie pod pachami.

Stojąca tuż obok Koreanka była w najlepszym stanie z całej czwórki, ale wciąż coś nie grało w jej osobie. Poza jej nagłą obecnością w szkole oczywiście.

\- "Cześć wszystkim. Dlaczego jesteś ubrana w ogrodniczki?" - zapytała Marcelina unosząc lekko brew.

\- "익숙한" - odparła wielbicielka tęcz.

\- "Mówi, że się przyzwyczaja" - przetłumaczył zmęczonym głosem Jake.

\- "Och… Okej…" - czarnowłosa pokiwała powoli głową, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pozostałych - "Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co ci to zrobiło, Phoebe… A wy co?" - zmierzyła wzrokiem chłopaków - "Opiliście nowy rok?"

\- "Nie krzycz tak…" - odpowiedział z trudnością starszy.

\- "Uznamy to za tak" - uśmiechnął się Paul.

\- "A gdzie macie Bonnibel i Carroll?" - wtrąciła się ruda.

\- "Chore są…" - mruknął chłopak.

\- "Leżą w łóżeczkach" - dodała Marcelina przeciągając się tak mocno, że aż strzeliły jej kości.

\- "I piją rosołek" - dokończył brązowowłosy.

\- "Pozdrówcie je w takim razie" - uśmiechnęła się Phoebe. Plaster na jej policzku częściowo się odlepił ukazując drobną ranę po poparzeniu.

\- "Gdybym teraz zjadł rosół…" - wymamrotał niemrawo Finn - "...to pewnie bym się zrzygał…" - wzdrygnął się, a następnie skrzywił słysząc głośny, irytujący dźwięk dzwonka.

\- "Okej. Czas iść na lekcje" - oznajmiła rudowłosa chwytając swojego chłopaka za mechaniczną rękę i ciągnąc go w stronę klasy - "Do zobaczenia później."

Po kilku minutach korytarz prawie opustoszał - pozostali tylko przyjaciele i ich koledzy z grupy. Zanim pojawił się nauczyciel minęło jeszcze więcej czasu, ale w końcu przed salą pojawił się brodaty mężczyzna w granatowej marynarce. Miał krzywo zawiązany krawat, a jego białe, średniej długości włosy były wygniecione tak jakby dosłownie przed chwilą wstał z łóżka. Otworzył drzwi do klasy kluczem z plastikowym breloczkiem i masując twarz dłonią kazał uczniom wejść do środka, po czym sam zawlókł się do swego biurka.

\- "Dzień do…" - zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, czy ten dzień aby na pewno jest dobry - "...bry klaso…" - otrzymał w odpowiedzi "dzieeeeń dooobry", którym nie powstydziłoby się żadne przedszkole - "Usiądźcie" - znaczna część klasy już dawno siedziała. Niektórzy zdążyli nawet zasnąć. Profesor Iceking rozejrzał się powoli po zmęczonych twarzach - "O! Widzę, że panna Mu w końcu pojawiła się w szkole" - stwierdził patrząc na Lady - "A w zamian za to zniknęło kilku… nastu innych uczniów" - klasa rzeczywiście była obecna najwyżej w połowie - "Panna Bubblegum, panna Nubes… eeetam… Nieważne… Nie chce mi się sprawdzać obecności…" - westchnął odchylając się do tyłu. Obrotowy fotel, na którym siedział zaskrzypiał ostrzegawczo.

W tym momencie nastąpiło całkowite rozprężenie. Wszyscy, których jeszcze obchodziła lekcja właśnie sobie odpuścili i dołączyli do przyciszonych rozmów, czy po prostu padli twarzą na ławkę i zaczęli cicho pochrapywać. Najgłośniejszą paplaninę słychać było z przednich ławek, w których jeszcze w zeszłym roku szkolnym, za karę zostały usadzone LSP i jej najlepsze psiapsióły, co wcale nie zmniejszyło to poziomu hałasu na lekcjach. W tym właśnie momencie ubrane podobnie dziewuchy odwróciły się w stronę pozbawionej ładu klasy i rozpoczęły plotki na żywo, których zapewne bardzo brakowało im podczas świątecznej przerwy. Spojrzenia złośliwych oczek umieszczonych w nieco pulchnych twarzach zaczęły przemykać od ucznia do ucznia towarzysząc tańczącym jednocześnie za pulchnymi policzkami językom. Zadziwiająco dużo niedyskretnych zerknięć skierowanych było w stronę Lady, Marceliny i Paula. Każde było jednak nieco inne i inne były tony głosów używane przy obgadywaniu konkretnych uczniów. Dla Koreanki, która właśnie z zapałem coś rysowała, zarezerwowane były rozbawione spojrzenia i chichot, który zapewne komentował dobór ubrań. Czarnowłosa otrzymywała tylko pogardę i szepty pełne nieukrywanej złośliwości, które cichły kiedy tylko dziewczyna podnosiła wzrok. Z jakiś nie do końca jasnych - zwłaszcza dla relatywnie nowego brązowowłosego - powodów plotkary bały się bladolicej gitarzystki.

Wszystko co dostawał od ekipy LSP Paul było dziwne. Maksymalnie przyciszone głosy i specyficzne spojrzenia, których chłopak za nic nie potrafił rozgryźć. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym wszystkim specjalnie długo. Nigdy nie obchodziło go co inni o nim myślą, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o wymyślające niestworzone historie naczelne plotkary szkoły. Brązowowłosy miał znacznie lepsze rzeczy do roboty i do rozmyślania, choć w tym akurat momencie nie był w stanie zmusić się do robienia czegokolwiek konstruktywnego. Ta pogłębiająca się powoli acz nieubłaganie apatia została brutalnie przerwana przez warknięcie i wibracje umieszczonego w prawej kieszeni spodni chłopaka telefonu. Paul leniwym ruchem wyciągnął urządzenie i położył je na blacie swej ławki. Niewielkim przyciskiem na boku obudowy obudził komórkę i kilkoma ruchami palca wywołał SMS-y. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że wiadomość przyszła od Carroll, opisanej w pamięci telefonu jako "Chmurka".

C: "Nie mogę spać ;_;"

Chłopak zaczął jeździć opuszkami kciuków po wyświetlającej się na ekranie klawiatury.

P: ":C"

P: "Czemu?"

C: "A ja wiem? Obudziłam się i nie mogę zasnąć z powrotem… ;_;"

P: "Nie wyłaź tylko na dwór, bo się znów rozchorujesz :P"

C: "Nie zamierzam :P"

C: "Na razie nie zamierzam nawet z łóżka wychodzić…"

P: "Dobre podejście :D"

P: "Poczytaj sobie książkę labo coś… Leży ich tam sporo dookoła"

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad ekranu telefonu i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Tuż obok łóżka, na stoliku nocnym stała całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów wieża z książek, która rosła w tym miejscu już od dłuższego czasu. Szanse na jej obalenie i uprzątnięcie były znikome bez jakiś zachęt z zewnątrz.

C: "Ok :P Znajdę sobie coś do roboty"

P: "Ja za to chyba trochę pośpię… Lekcje i tak zapowiadają się dość… spokojnie... "

C: "Miłego spania w takim razie 3"

P: ":D"

Carroll z uśmiechem odłożyła telefon na brzeg szafki i ponownie przyjrzała się wielkiej konstrukcji z książek. Kilka tytułów wydrukowanych na mniej lub bardziej wytartych grzbietach budziło u dziewczyny wspomnienia ciekawych opowieści. Swoją drogą zanim lepiej poznała Paula, nigdy by nie przyszło jej na myśl, że może tyle czytać. Chłopak wyglądał jej raczej na kogoś, kto spędza większość czasu poza domem i jest uznawany za jednego z tych "fajnych dzieciaków". Uśmiechnęła się wiedząc jak bardzo się wtedy myliła. Pasjonat wąskiej dziedziny motoryzacji, niepoprawny nerd i człowiek uzależniony od pomagania innym - taki właśnie był jej chłopak.

Po raz kolejny zmierzyła wzrokiem mebel. Na jego krawędzi leżała książka, w którą wetknięto prowizoryczną zakładkę zrobioną ze złożonej kilka razy kartki papieru wyrwanej z zeszytu w kratkę. Dzieło było całkiem stare. Jego okładka była wykonana z grubej tektury pokrytej jakimś rodzajem materiału. W górnej jej części znajdował się wyszywany złotą nicią tytuł - "Legenda o królu Arturze". Dziewczyna pogładziła wolumin. Jego powierzchnia była zaskakująco gładka. Zdawało się, że nitki składające się oprawę są niezwykle drobne, albo układają się wszystkie w jedną linię.

Westchnęła i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Nie chciało jej się spać i czuła się znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Gorączka zniknęła zabierając ze sobą wszelkie bóle, a przy okazji również katar. Częściowo. Carroll wciąż raz na jakiś czas musiała chwycić za chusteczkę, żeby oczyścić nos.

Nie miała też wielkiej ochoty na czytanie. Bała się tykać wieży z książek w obawie przed katastrofą budowlano-biblioteczną, a "Legenda…" była jakaś dziwna. Coś odpychało ją od pamiątki po dziadku Paula. Do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie otworzyć jej i zacząć choćby zerkać na tekst.

Postanowiła nie drążyć tematu i pójść znaleźć coś do zjedzenia. Rozejrzała się po podłodze w poszukiwania jakichkolwiek kapci. Wciąż nie załatwiła sobie własnych, a nie chcąc pogorszyć swego stanu zdrowia musiała założyć coś na bose stopy. Wybór padł na włochate papucie Paula, które miały naśladować wyglądem łapy Vookich z Gwiazdowych Bojów. Klasyk science fiction zapowiadał się swoją drogą całkiem interesująco. Dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać kiedy będzie miała w końcu okazję go obejrzeć. Zwłaszcza, że wielkimi krokami zbliżała się premiera nowej części serii. Tym razem tworzonej przez całkiem inne studio i przy okazji wywołującej każdym nowym zwiastunem burzliwe dyskusje wśród fanów.

Brązowe kapcie okazały się przyjemnie puszyste i cieplutkie. Poprawiła zsuwającą się z ramienia, luźną bluzkę zanim zdążyła odsłonić cokolwiek co nie powinno być odsłaniane publicznie, po czym wzdrygnęła się nieco. W domu było dość chłodno. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto spędził tyle czasu pod ciepłą kołdrą, a do tego w gorączce. Bez dłuższego namysłu założyła ciemno-szarą bluzę należącą do Paula. Ciuch sięgał jej trochę za połowę uda, więc dokładnie ukrywał wszystko co miała na sobie. Pasowało jej to, bo nie były to rzeczy wyjątkowo reprezentacyjne. Przez chwilę nawet przemyślała przebranie się w coś świeżego i może nieco bardziej dziennego, ale stwierdziła, że jest na to zbyt leniwa, a niedługo i tak znów położy się do łóżka i owinie w pościel.

Szurając nieco przydużymi papuciami o wyłożoną panelami podłogę, Carroll wyszła z pokoju i skierowała swe kroki w kierunku schodów. Po drodze zaszła na moment do łazienki by się nieco odświeżyć - z ust zajeżdżało jej czymś w rodzaju ziół, ale nie była w stanie uznać tego zapachu za przyjemny. Parę minut później, kiedy w ustach czuła tylko obrzydliwy smak miętowej pasty, który prawdopodobnie prześladować będzie ją przez całe śniadanie, ruszyła do kuchni. Zastała w niej mamę Paula, która z lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem popijała kawę i starała się nie przysypiać.

\- "Dzień dobry" - przywitała się niebieskowłosa, po czym natychmiast dobrała się do lodówki i zaczęła przeszukiwać jej zawartość w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego do zjedzenia.

\- "Cześć Carroll…" - odparła niemrawo pani Miles pomiędzy kolejnymi siorbnięciami.

Dziewczyna wyłowiła z pomiędzy pozostałości po świątecznych potrawach kilka plasterków jakieś wędliny i powąchała je krytycznie. Zapach nie zdradzał żadnych oznak przeterminowania, więc mięsko zostało zaakceptowane do procesu przygotowywania śniadanka. Następnie dołączył do niego żółty, dziurawy ser. Wszystkie składniki wylądowały na skibkach chleba, które umieszczono na zdobionym kwiatowymi wzorkami talerzyku. Zadowolona niebieskowłosa zabrała przygotowany w ten sposób posiłek i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do pokoju.

\- "O! Widzę, że mój przepis wciąż działa!" - dotarł do niej uradowany głos babci Paula, która właśnie wkroczyła do kuchni - "Wyglądasz już jak zdrowa, moja droga."

\- "Dzień dobry pa... emm… babciu" - przywitała się nieco niezręcznie. W odpowiedzi otrzymała promieniujący czystą babcinością uśmiech - "Rzeczywiście jest znacznie lepiej."

\- "Cudownie" - wzrok starszej pani przeszedł na przysypiającą kobietę - "A ty co kochana? Znów się nie wyspałaś?"

\- "Nigdy się nie wysypiam, mamo…" - westchnęła - "A tak właściwie to kiedy planujesz wyjechać?"

\- "Dziś po południu" - odparła babcia wyciągając z jednej z szafek kolorowy kubek.

\- "Tak szybko?" - zdziwiła się jej córka.

\- "Muszę jeszcze odwiedzić Maję i tego jej mężusia, a potem odwieźć tego brzdąca."

\- "Właśnie… ciekawe co tam u Majy… Muszę kiedyś do siostrzyczki zadzwonić…" - siorbnęła powoli kawę.

Carroll, czując się nieco pomijana i wręcz słysząc burczenie w swoim brzuchu, wycofała się powoli z kuchni. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi do schodów poczuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. W drzwiach pokoju, który służył za sypialnię dla gości stał Thomas. Dzieciak wpatrywał się w dziewczynę dość… dziwnie. Niebieskowłosa uniosła tylko brew i przyspieszyła kroku. Wkrótce znalazła się w pokoju Paula i usiadła wygodnie na łóżku, opierając się o przygotowane wcześniej, postawione na sztorc poduszki. Zanim jednak zdążyła wziąć choćby najmniejszy kęs, kątem oka spostrzegła, że jej telefon domaga się uwagi. Malutka diodka znajdująca się u dołu ekranu mrugała na biało oznajmiając przyjście wiadomości tekstowej. Carroll wzięła urządzenie w dłoń i obudziła je wciskając przycisk znajdujący się z boku obudowy. Na wyświetlaczu wyświetlił się nadawca wiadomości - Bonnibel.

B: "Co u ciebie?"

C: "Staram się wyzdrowieć"

B: "O… Ciebie też nie ma w szkole?"

C: "Yep"

B: "To nawet lepiej… Nie będę ci zakłócała żadnych lekcji"

C: "Zaraz… Czyli CIEBIE też nie ma w szkole?"

B: "Niestety..."

C: ":O"

B: "No co?"

C: "Ostatnio kiedy nie było cię w szkole, byłaś zamknięta we własnym pokoju przez swojego ojca… Sądziłam, że nic poza czymś takim nie może cie powstrzymać od edukowania się…"

B: "Marcy mnie poprosiła, żebym nie szła… Zresztą zaraz się dowiesz dlaczego"

B: "Bo mam jedno, dość ważne pytanie"

C: "?"

B: "Czy ten typek, który ci się włamał do domu, miał oboje oczu?

C: "Miał…"

C: "Ale potem dostał w jedno widelcem"

C: "Wątpię, żeby po czymś takim mógł je zachować :I"

C: "Brrr… właśnie to sobie przypomniałam :/"

B: "Czyli to ten sam... "

B: "Wczoraj napadł mnie taki typ. Opaska na oku, zarost…"

B: "Ogólnie takie szemrane indywiduum"

C: "Nic ci nie jest?"

B: "Drobne skaleczenie i trochę stresu. Uciekłam"

C: "To dobrze…"

C: "Ale ciekawa sprawa…"

C: "Paul wie?"

B: "Nie wiem"

B: "Ale pewnie niedługo się dowie, bo Marcy obiecała mu powiedzieć"

C: "Super… Będzie trzeba coś z tym zrobić…"

B: "Trzeba się naradzić"

C: "Nom..."

C: "I wprowadzić resztę ekipy w temat"

B: "Wieczorek filmowy w piątek?"

C: "Czemu nie"

C: "A teraz wybacz, bo muszę coś zjeść zanim zejdę tutaj z głodu"

B: "Smacznego :)"

C: "Dzięki :D"

Niebieskowłosa odłożyła telefon i poświęciła chwilkę na rozmyślania. Kolejny atak tego obrzydliwego gostka nie był niczym dobrym. Zwłaszcza, że jego celem była jedna z jej przyjaciółek. W głębokim zamyśleniu wgryzła się w kanapkę.

* * *

Schody ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Stopnie i półpiętra wykonane z jakiegoś pseudo-kamiennego materiału przemykały mu pod nogami od dłuższego już czasu, a końca wciąż nie było widać. Chłopak miał do tego dość przerażającą świadomość uciekających nieubłaganie sekund. Nie mógł się spóźnić. Nie mógł zawieść. Nie wybaczył by sobie tego do końca życia.

Prawie wywrócił się o jeden ze schodków, który był chyba nieco wyższy od swoich braci. Całe szczęście udało mu się zachować równowagę i nie rozbić zębów na zimnym kamieniu. Sprawne siekacze są w życiu dość przydatne.

Odczuł wielką ulgę kiedy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami. Nie potrafił zapamiętać ich koloru ani kształtu klamki, ale za to nieprzyjemnie się przekonał, że uparcie nie chcą się otworzyć. Z wściekłością i godnym podziwu zapałem zaczął kopać w nie tuż przy miejscu, w którym powinien znajdować się zamek. Wsłuchując się w ciche trzeszczenie kopanego drewna próbował sobie przypomnieć po jaką cholerę właściwie to wszystko robi, ale wszystkim na czym potrafił się skupić było myślenie o upływającym czasie i czymś ważnym, co czeka na niego za drzwiami oraz zadawanie kolejnych ciosów zamkniętemu przejściu.

Głośniejszy trzask i wąska smuga światła rozjaśniająca półmrok klatki schodowej oznajmiły, że drzwi są już otwarte. Chłopak natychmiast popchnął je i wypadł na dach. Dookoła było widać praktycznie tylko niebo, które, choć kompletnie zakryte ciemnymi chmurami, emitowało całkiem spore ilości światła. Do tego wiał całkiem silny wiatr. Wiar, który szarpał niebieskim ubraniem i włosami znajomej postaci stojącej na krawędzi.

Oczy brązowowłosego rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Chciał coś krzyknąć, ale dosłownie nie miał języka w gębie. Chciał rzucić się i powstrzymać niebieskowłosą, ale kości w jego nogach zlały się w jedną całość uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Wtedy dziewczyna odwróciła się. Na jej twarzy jednocześnie gościł smutny grymas i szeroki, kpiący uśmiech.

\- "_Och… Ktoś chyba się spóźnił… Jaka szkoda…"_ \- powiedziała nieswoim głosem, nie otwierając ust, po czym zrobiła krok do przodu i…

\- "Pobudka! Zaraz dzwonek będzie…" - Paul poczuł nieprzyjemne dźganie w okolicach żeber. Podniósł powoli głowę z ławki i powoli rozejrzał się dookoła.

Osobą dźgającą, czyli przerywaczem drzemki, który za karę otrzymał ponure spojrzenie, była Marcelina. Nikt nie miał jej za złe tego, że właśnie wstała z krzesła i chodzi po klasie. Pytanie tylko czy dlatego, że nauczyciel jest dla niej kimś w rodzaju przybranego wujka, czy może dlatego, że cała klasa miała głęboko w poważaniu jakiekolwiek ewentualne pretensje dotyczące ich zachowania. Sam wychowawca miał zresztą podobne podejście. W tym właśnie momencie spał odchylony w tył na obrotowym fotelu, chrapiąc z cicha. Nie obudził się nawet kiedy ktoś postanowił zrobić mu dowcip, czego wynikiem był ozdobiony różową gumką warkoczyk upleciony z białej brody. Autorką żartu była najprawdopodobniej lekko nadpobudliwa dziewczyna o przezwisku Football, która właśnie siedziała razem z bratem bliźniakiem i trzymała się za brzuch trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

Po drugiej stronie klasy spokojnie chrapał sobie Jake. Jego osoba podczas spania była bezpieczna - pilnowała tego Lady, która spędziła tą pseudo-lekcję czytając coś, czego okładkę starała się usilnie ukryć za podręcznikiem od historii. Minę miała dość zaniepokojoną.

Paul zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego przypadkiem nie dopadł żaden dowcipniś, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jednak nie. Widocznie dziwna sława jaką osiągnął dzięki paplaninie produkowanej przez LSP chroniła jego i jego rzeczy przed straszliwymi pomysłami jakie rodziły się w pokręconych umysłach klasowych żartownisiów.

Spojrzał na Marcelinę, która cierpliwie czekała aż przestanie się rozglądać po klasie jak nałogowy zjadacz podejrzanych grzybków i zastanowił się dlaczego właściwie czarnowłosa obudziła go przed dzwonkiem. Po chwili stwierdził, ze właściwie najłatwiej będzie…

\- "Czemu budzisz mnie przed dzwonkiem?" - ...spytać.

\- "Z czystej złośliwości" - pokazała bielutkie ząbki - "I dlatego, że musimy pogadać, więc na przerwie nigdzie nie uciekaj."

\- "Ok…" - w tym momencie, w połowie słowa, Paulowi brutalnie przerwał dzwonek. Chłopak cierpliwie odczekał aż przestanie hałasować niczym wychowane bezstresowo dziecko, po czym dokończył - "...ej… I tak nie zamierzam nigdzie uciekać… Choć coś mi mówi, że dziś się wynudzimy…" - wrzucił zeszyt i piórnik do torby, po czym założył ją sobie na ramię wstając jednocześnie ze średnio wygodnego krzesła.

Razem z Marceliną i wlekącymi się w pewnej odległości Jake'owi i Lady ruszył przez wypełnione poruszającymi się chaotycznie we wszystkie strony uczniami korytarze. Kierowali się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Na miejscu zastali otwarte drzwi i pana Ballesa, który surowym spojrzeniem zagonił ich do szatni. Dzień właśnie miał okazję przestać być nudny. Wszystko miało okazję się zmienić na gorsze.

Paul, wspólnie z chłopakami ze swojej i Finna klasy, wszedł do szatni i położył swój plecak na ławce. Wyciągnął z niego worek z ciuchami na wf, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek z niego wypakować, telefon w jego kieszeni zaczął wibrować. Wydobył urządzenie i uruchomił je przyciskiem. Przyszła wiadomość od Carroll.

C: "Nie mam ochoty na czytanie :I"

C: "Jakieś pomysły?"

P: "W jednej z szuflad w szafie jest takie pudełko"

P: "W środku jest stara, przenośna konsola i trochę gier"

P: "Ostatnio działała"

C: "O… Ogarnę"

C: "Dzięki"

P: "Nie ma za co"

P: "Trzymaj kciuki, żebym przeżył na wf-ie"

C: "Spoko :D"

Niebieskowłosa porzuciła telefon na łóżku gdy tylko przestały przychodzić wiadomości, po czym przeczołgała się po kołdrze i zeskoczyła na podłogę. Otworzyła szafę i zaczęła przeszukiwać duże szuflady znajdujące się tuż nad podłogą. Szybko odnalazła średniej wielkości kartonowe pudełko z koślawym napisem "Gamedude" na górze. Dziewczyna wydobyła je spomiędzy zalegających dookoła gratów i zdmuchnęła z niego kurz, którego zdążyła zebrać się całkiem gruba warstwa. Prychając po dostaniu sporą ilością pyłu w twarz, wróciła z powrotem do swojego ciepłego gniazdka. Położyła karton na kolanach i paznokciem przerwała kawałek starej taśmy klejącej, która powstrzymywała pojemnik przed otwarciem się. Wewnątrz znajdowało się kilka kartridżów i sama konsolka, którą też Carroll zaraz wyciągnęła by się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Kształt urządzenia z grubsza opisać można było jako prostokątny, choć idealnym prostokątem to on nie był. Obudowa była niebieska i pół-przezroczysta, dzięki czemu widać było znajdujące się wewnątrz części. W środkowej części konsoli znajdował się ekran, a po jego bokach dwa zestawy przycisków. Po jednej stronie krzyżak i dwa mniejsze, opisane "start" i "select", a po drugiej kolejne dwa z literkami "A" i "B", pod którymi znaleźć można było głośnik. U góry urządzenia umieszczono dwa triggery.

Dziewczyna ponownie obejrzała gadżet ze wszystkich stron aby odnaleźć jakiś przełącznik służący do uruchamiania. Jak na złość konsolka nie zareagowała. Szybko okazało się, że powodem tego był brak baterii. Nie było ich też w pudełku.

Carroll westchnęła ciężko, ale nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Wskoczyła w puszyste kapcie i podreptała znów do kuchni. Ani po drodze, ani na miejscu nie zastała żywego ducha czym za bardzo się nie przejęła. Zaczęła systematycznie przeszukiwać szuflady w kuchni, ciesząc się, że jest tak niewiele. Po obojętnym zerknięciu na sztućce, przegrzebaniu tony przeróżnego śmiecia i ukłuciu się pinezką znalazła w końcu opróżnioną do połowy paczkę baterii AA. Wyciągnęła dwa paluszki i ściskając je w dłoni pobiegła z powrotem na górę, gdzie umieściła je w odpowiedniej części urządzenia.

Konsola rzeczywiście działała. Teraz pozostawało tylko wybrać grę. Niebieskowłosa znów zajrzała do pudełka i zaczęła wyciągać kolejne kartridże w niewielkich opakowaniach. Dwie części gry "Legend of Zolda" zachęcały obrazkami z mieczami, tarczami oraz ubranym na zielono blondynem, który straszył jakiegoś przeciwnika zaciętą miną i bojową pozą. Dwie biegnące postacie na tle dżungli zdobiły okładkę gry "Steel Slug". Ubrany na zielono, wąsaty hydraulik w towarzystwie innych, barwnych stworów, oraz siedzący w niewielkim pojeździe znaczył swą osobą pudełka od "Luigi Party" oraz "Luigi Kart". Chłopak w jakimś rodzaju niebieskiej, futurystycznej zbroi zacięcie szczerzył zęby z okładki "Robo Mana".

Dziewczynie najbardziej jednak do gustu przypadły stwory z opakowania gry "Pouchmon", której Paul posiadał kilka części. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wybrała tą z podtytułem "Emerald" i wydobyła kartridż z pudełka. Przez chwile przyglądała mu się zastanawiając się w jakim miejscu konsoli trzeba go umieścić, ale szybko wszystko ogarnęła i już po chwili musiała stwierdzić, że jednak nie zanudzi się do powrotu Paula.

* * *

Jak na każdym wf-ie, w okolicach czwartego okrążenia dookoła sali gimnastycznej, Paul dysząc ciężko stwierdzał, że jedyna rzecz związana z wysiłkiem fizycznym w jakiej jest dobry to bicie się. W podobnym stanie była Marcelina, która szczerze nienawidziła zajęć prowadzonych przez Roberta Ballesa. Gorzej wyglądali tylko Jake oraz Finn, który normalnie znosił te lekcje całkiem dobrze. Nikt jednak nie jest w stanie znosić czegoś takiego na kacu. Bracia wkrótce padli wyczerpani na podłogę i nie pomogły im ani krzyki nauczyciela ani doping ze strony siedzących na trybunach Phoebe i Lady, które na swoje szczęście miały zwolnienia z ćwiczeń.

Przezywany Robotem zastępczy wuefista postanowił w końcu przerwać katorgę i z doskonale skrywaną satysfakcją popatrzył na wymęczonych uczniów. Jedyną osobą, która nie zdradzała wyraźniejszych oznak zmęczenia była Football. Z rękami wspartymi na biodrach i całkowicie niedyskretnym uśmiechem czekała na kolejne polecenia. O dziwo jej brat i nieodłączny towarzysz, BMO, wyglądał niewiele gorzej. Mimo siedząco-leżącego stylu życia miał podobną do siostry wytrzymałość.

\- "Skoro już się pięknie rozgrzaliśmy..." - odezwał się nauczyciel nie przerywając żucia gumy. Był od tej czynności uzależniony i to prawdopodobnie od bardzo dawna. Potrafił bowiem mówić bardzo wyraźnie mimo pełnych ust i nieustannie ruszającej się szczęki. Jeśli prawdą było to, że żucie gumy do pewnego stopnia wzmacnia właściwości ludzkiego mózgu, to pan Balles miał tego boosta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i siedem dni w tygodniu - "...to czas zająć się czymś konkretnym. Dopiero co wróciliście z przerwy świątecznej, więc będzie to piłka nożna" - wiele osób odetchnęło z ulgą. Nadpobudliwa dziewczyna z klasy Paula wyszczerzyła się i wykonała triumfalny gest - "Drużyny będą dwie, bo jest was niewielu" - jego mina świadczyła o ogromnej chęci dodania czegoś w rodzaju "wy leniwe…". Pozostała część wypowiedzi nie wpadła nikomu do głowy - nikt właściwie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić klnącego Robota - "Wybierać będą panowie Miles i DiDoggio."

Paul wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z tłumu uczniów by stanąć obok wuefisty. Podążył za nim Jake, który po całym tym bieganiu wyglądał gorzej niż rano. Blondyn wygrał standardowy pojedynek w papier-nożyce-kamień i wybierał pierwszy. Do jego drużyny trafił Finn, co w ich aktualnym stanie prawdopodobnie przesądzało ich los. Brązowowłosy wybrał Marcelinę i Football. Późniejsza selekcja zawodników była mniej lub bardziej losowa i poszła całkiem szybko. Wkrótce drużyny rozstawiły się na połowach i rozpoczęła się rozgrywka. Football szybko przejęła inicjatywę i w towarzystwie kilku graczy z jej drużyny zaatakowała bramkę przeciwnika.

Korzystając z sytuacji, Marcelina zbliżyła się do stojącego na obronie i wpatrującego się sceptycznie w szalejących z piłką zawodników Paula.

\- "Pamiętasz tego gościa, który włamał się do Carroll?" - zapytała.

\- "Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?" - odparł ponuro chłopak.

\- "Wczoraj napadł na Bonnibel…"

\- "Nic jej nie jest?" - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- "Nic poważnego. Skaleczenie i trochę stresu" - odpowiedziała.

\- "Trzeba coś zrobić z tym gościem…"

\- "Trzeba, trzeba…" - pokiwała głową - "Bonnie napisała mi na przerwie, że w piątek zrobi naradę połączoną z wieczorkiem filmowym."

\- "Zaprasza wszystkich?"

\- "Kiedyś w końcu trzeba im powiedzieć…"

\- "Hej! Zakochana para!" - huknął pan Balles, który niespodziewanie wyrósł kilka metrów za nimi - "Grać, nie gadać!" - znajdująca się po drugiej stronie boiska LSP nadstawiła uszu.

\- "O przepraszam!" - czarnowłosa odwróciła się w jego stroną marszcząc brwi - "Nie jesteśmy "zakochaną parą"! Obydwoje mamy dziewczyny!" - powiedziała nie przejmując się za bardzo możliwą reakcją nauczyciela.

\- "Okej…" - mruknął kręcąc głową - "Ale grajcie. Od gadania jest przerwa."

\- "Dobra, do… umpf!" - gorliwe zapewnienia przerwało jej nagłe pojawienie się dzikiej piłki. Futbolówka uderzyła ją z całkiem dużą siłą w brzuch pozbawiając ją oddechu.

\- "Sorki!" - dało się słyszeć głos z połowy przeciwnika.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał wuefista patrząc jak Paul pomaga wstać Marcelinie, która została powalona na tyłek siłą trafienia.

\- "Tak… wszystko okej…" - odparła masując brzuch. Zrobiła mały rozbieg i z całej siły posłała piłkę w stronę najbliższego, kompetentnego sojuszniczego zawodnika - "Teraz to się wkurzyłam…"

* * *

Brązowowłosy maszerował przez śnieg z ponurą miną. Lekcje, które miały miejsce po wf-ie nie były wcale takie złe, ale powrót do domu był potwornie nudny. Marcelina poszła prosto do domu Bonnibel, więc jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł się zająć Paul podczas wleczenia się po pokrytych antypoślizgowym piaskiem chodnikach było podziwianie otaczającego go świata. Problem w tym, że środowisko o tej porze roku nie prezentuje się szczególnie imponująco. Gołe, przykryte odrobiną bielutkiego puchu drzewa, zaspy brudnego śniegu wymieszanego z błotem zalegające przy krawężnikach i trawniki ukryte pod skalaną odciskami ludzkich stóp, białą pierzyną były głównymi atrakcjami podarowanymi ludzkości przez zimę. Paul z prawdziwą ulgą powitał drzwi swego domu. Dokładnie wytarł buty o wymęczoną warunkami pogodowymi wycieraczkę i przekroczył próg.

\- "Hej! Wróciłem!" - zawołał ściągając kurtkę i wieszając ją na znajdującym się tuż przy wejściu wieszaku.

\- "Hej!" - głos jego mamy dotarł do niego z głębi domu.

\- "Hej wnuczku" - babcia wychyliła się z kuchni - "Szybko się przebierz i przyprowadź swoją Carroll na obiad."

Kuzyn Thomas całkowicie zignorował przywitanie, a niebieskowłosa była zapewne zbyt pochłonięta graniem, żeby zauważyć, że chłopak przyszedł.

Paul kręcąc z uśmiechem głową zrzucił ciężkie, zimowe buciory, które w praktyce były tylko ocieplaną wersją tych, które nosił normalnie i popędził na górę. Uchylił drzwi swego pokoju i wślizgnął się do wnętrza. Zastał swoją dziewczynę ukrytą mniej więcej do połowy pod kołdrą. Obok niej, na łóżku leżało pudełko wypełnione grami na Gamedude'a, z których jedna leżała luzem, tuż przy pudełku. Na brzegu mebla wisiała ciemno-szara bluza z kapturem, którą najwidoczniej używała Carroll zanim system grzewczy domu zdążył się rozkręcić. Dziewczyna słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi podniosła wzrok znad trzymanej w dłoniach konsolki i obdarzyła chłopaka pogodnym uśmiechem.

Brązowowłosy odwzajemnił uśmiech w nieco bardziej zmęczonej wersji, po czym dowlókł się do łóżka porzucając po drodze plecak i położył głowę na brzuchu leżącej. Niebieskowłosa zachichotała czując lekki chłód płynący od ucha Paula, a następnie odłożyła trzymane urządzenie i rozczochrała brązową czuprynę.

\- "Słyszałaś co przydarzyło się Bonnibel?" - zapytał chłopak po chwili odpoczynku i cichego zachwycania się przyjemnym ciepłem płynącym od ciała dziewczyny.

\- "Tak" - odpowiedziała - "Sama do mnie napisała."

\- "Trzeba coś ogarnąć…" - mruknął - "I chyba mam nawet już zaczątek pomysłu…"

\- "Hm?"

\- "Jak oceniasz swoje umiejętności rysownicze?" - spytał zerkając jej prosto w niebieskie oczy.

\- "Całkiem znośnie" - odparła krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- "Musi wystarczyć" - pokazał jej język - "A teraz pozwól mi do kogoś zadzwonić" - usiadł na brzegu łóżka i wyprostował nogę, żeby wydobyć telefon z kieszeni.

\- "Do kogo?"

\- "Do Bonnibel. Przygotuje opis tamtego typka. Ona ma fotograficzną pamięć…" - zamilkł na chwilę wybierając numer z listy kontaktów - "A przynajmniej tak twierdzi..."

Po chwili wypełnionej monotonnym sygnałem, w głośniku urządzenia odezwał się głos. Nie należał jednak do Bonnibel, a do tego był dość… dziwny…

\- "Halo? Fu Mafcelina. O fo chofi, Paul?"

\- "Mam jedną sprawę do… Czemu właściwie tak brzmisz?" - zmarszczył brwi.

\- "Jak bfmie? Bfmie… Bfmię…" - zapytała niewyraźnie.

\- "No tak jakbyś miała jakiś kołek zamiast języka…"

\- "Aaa… O fo fi fofi… fofzi… pfff…" - wydała dziwny dźwięk, który miał wyrażać frustrację, ale zabrzmiał nieco zabawnie.

\- "Nom… O to mi chodzi" - zaśmiał się lekko.

\- "Fo Fen… No… Fa dufo fbiewania i fifen… cfifień… tfifień dyfif… dykfi… pff..." - powiedziała z trudem.

\- "Fair enough…" - wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu - "Ciężkie musiały to być ćwiczenia."

\- "Nie fyoffafaf… fyobfafaf fobie…" - odparła z perfekcyjnym spokojem. Gdzieś w tle dało się słyszeć przyciszony chichot.

\- "Okej…" - Paul cudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu - "Wracając do tematu… Mogłabyś poprosić ode mnie Bonnibel, żeby przygotowała jak najdokładniejszy opis tamtego typa? Mam pewien pomysł."

\- "Ofej."

\- "Do zobaczenia."

\- "Fa."

Rozłączył się, odłożył telefon na stolik nocny i odwrócił się z powrotem do Carroll.

\- "No… To teraz byle do piątku."

**Podoba mi się ten rozdział... Choć napisałem go w dwa dni. **

**Ciekawe, czy wyłowicie z niego wszystkie easter eggi... Niektóre są dość oczywiste. **

**Ah... Przy okazji chciałbym życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego jednej z czytelniczek, na której urodziny wyrobiłem się z rozdziałem. Wszystkiego najlepszego Kalahari! Twoje sprawdzanie błędów naprawdę się przydaje... Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jesteś w tej materii niezastąpiona :P **

**No... To teraz tylko jedna rzecz pozostała: mam nadzieję, że czytało wam się miło. Zachęcam do pisania recenzji. Serio... dajcie jakiś feedback... Pytania też są mile widziane. Wszystko to naprawdę potężnie pomaga w pisaniu. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	7. 7: Pora ruszyć tyłek

7\. Pora ruszyć tyłek.

Szturchnięcie, chyba w policzek, zakłóciło sen chłopaka. Senne twarze sennych postaci i senne ściany sennych budowli powoli zaczęły pękać i rozmywać się w sennym bezkresie. Wszystko uleciało, a brązowowłosy odzyskał świadomość i był prawie gotowy by otworzyć oczy.

Kolejne szturchnięcie palcem w policzek i wyraźny nacisk na okolice brzucha i klatki piersiowej tylko zachęciły go do uniesienia powiek by zobaczyć co też postanowiło go obudzić. Tuż przed sobą ujrzał parę lekko zaspanych, niebieskich oczu wpatrujących się prosto w niego. Leżąca na nim Carroll, z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po raz kolejny dotknęła jego policzka.

\- "Bawisz się w kota?" - zapytał, po czym pocałował dziewczynę w czoło.

\- "Przespałeś budzik" - pokazała mu język.

Paul zerknął w stronę nocnego stolika, na którym stał niewielki zegar z białą tarczą z czarnymi, arabskimi liczbami. Nie był w stanie rozczytać godziny - jego oczy jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się do światła i nie do końca zdążyły złapać ostrość.

\- "Jak bardzo?" - zapytał nie chcąc czekać na leniwy organizm.

\- "Nie martw się, nie spóźnimy się do szkoły" - uspokoiła go, po czym wyprostowała się, zeszła z jego brzucha i stanęła na podłodze. Nasunęła włochate kapcie na stopy - "Jeżeli się nieco pospieszymy" - wyszła z pokoju kierując się w stronę łazienki. Po chwili do uszu chłopaka doszły przytłumione dźwięki szumiącej w rurach wody.

Wstał i przeciągnął się strzelając kręgosłupem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę łóżka i zaczął wyrównywać pościel. Gdy wszystko zostało położone tak jak leżeć powinno, podszedł do biurka i w kilka chwil spakował dwa zestawy odpowiednich książek do dwóch plecaków. Ułożył dwa, świeżo naładowane telefony oraz zegarek na blacie, w widocznym miejscu. Następnie zerknął na wysoki stos książek zalegający na stoliku nocnym. Po raz kolejny zanotował sobie gdzieś w głębi mózgu, że musi je ułożyć gdzieś na półkach. Wiedział jednak, że już za kilka godzin straci większość swej produktywności i nie zrobi z tym nic, a następnie, następnego poranka znów zauważy bałagan i znów zaplanuje sprzątanie. Uśmiechnął się ponuro.

W tym momencie do pokoju wróciła Carroll. Wyglądała na znacznie bardziej rześką niż kilka minut wcześniej, choć jej fryzura wciąż wyglądała jak stóg siana. Wyszczerzyła się świeżo umytymi zębami do Paula, po czym stanęła przed szafą, ściągnęła bluzkę i rzuciła ją na łóżko. Chłopak zużył całą dostępną siłę woli, żeby powstrzymać się od zostania i poobserwowania niebieskowłosej dziewczyny stojącej wyłącznie w dolnej części jej bielizny. Założył porzucone przez nią kapcie i poczłapał do łazienki, gdzie w kilka minut uporał się z poranną higieną. Wrócił następnie do pokoju i szybko przebrał się w coś bardziej wyjściowego niż ciuchy, w których spał. Wziął torbę, wsunął telefon do kieszeni, założył zegarek na nadgarstek i ruszył na dół.

W kuchni dołączył do Carroll, która kończyła właśnie szykować kanapki. Odłożył torbę pod ścianę i usiadł na krześle przy stole. Chwilę później dziewczyna postawiła przed nim talerz ze śniadaniem, a sama usiadła obok i zaczęła jeść.

\- "Nie obudziłem się jak zadzwonił budzik?" - upewnił się brązowowłosy. Siedząca obok skinęła głową żując powoli chleb z serem - "Dziwne…" - mruknął i wgryzł się w swoją porcję.

\- "Racja. Trochę dziwne" - potwierdziła przełykając - "Zwykle budzisz się nawet przed budzikiem… Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio obudził mnie budzik…"

\- "Znów mi się coś śniło…" - powiedział pomiędzy kolejnymi porcjami - "Wolę się budzić przed budzikiem…"

\- "Nie obudziłeś się pod koniec snu? W sensie… Sen cię nie obudził?" - uniosła brew. Chłopak zwykle właśnie tak się budził. Czy to rano, czy to w środku nocy, zrywał się do pozycji siedzącej, chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju, po czym przytulał się do niebieskowłosej i natychmiast zasypiał.

\- "Nie… Niestety. Nie pamiętam co mi się śniło. Wiem tylko, że nie było to miłe i że on tam był…" - westchnął.

\- "On? Dlatego się tak dawno… hmmm… nie odezwał?"

\- "Pewnie tak. Nie wiem czego chce w tych snach… Nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego. Jakby coś chciał powiedzieć… Ale ja tego nie rozumiem…" - pokręcił głową.

\- "Musisz mi opowiedzieć następny taki sen" - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie - "Może razem coś wymyślimy."

\- "Jak zapamiętam" - uśmiechnął się do niej.

* * *

\- "Już idę, Bonnie…" - powtórzyła Marcelina po raz kolejny oglądając się przez ramię - "Czekałam tylko chwilę na Paula i Carroll. Łażenie do tej szkoły samemu jest nudne… Mam na myśli samą podróż… Tak… Dzięki tobie mam wystarczająco dużo wrażeń" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Dobra… Rozłączam się. Nie chcę wywalić się na tym błocku… Pa. Do zobaczenia w szkole" - puknęła palcem ikonkę czerwonej słuchawki wyświetlającą się na dotykowym ekranie i wsunęła urządzenie do kieszeni ciemnych jeansów.

Rozejrzała się krytycznie. Śnieg zaczął się topić dziwnie wcześnie. Normalnie o tej porze roku powinno go być naprawdę dużo, a teraz jakoś postanowił sobie zniknąć. Powoli zmieniał się w pokrywającą wszystko warstwę brudnego, chlupiącego pod butami błocka, które brudziło wszystko z czym się zetknęło. Do tego wciąż było na tyle zimno, że nie dało się obyć bez zimowej kurtki. Czapka i szalik, a czasem nawet rękawiczki również były wymagane, żeby przetrwać chłód.

Dziewczyna miała przy sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, której normalnie by nie nosiła. W jej kieszeni znajdował się czarny nóż motylkowy ze zdobioną rękojeścią. Kupiła go dawno temu. W czasach, których nie lubiła wspominać. Jedynym powodem do posiadania go wtedy była możliwość popisywania się przed kolegami. Pewnego dnia nóż wylądował na dnie szuflady, gdzie miał pozostać na wieczność. Pojawiło się jednak dość wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo. I to nie tylko dla niej, ale także dla jej przyjaciół i dla Bonnibel. Nie chciała, żeby komukolwiek z nich stała się krzywda, więc zdecydowała się zabrać ten ostry kawałek metalu w charakterze samoobrony.

Dotarła przed szkołę, do której powoli wchodzili uczniowie. Wyglądali znacznie lepiej niż na początku tygodnia. Byli tacy… mniej niezadowoleni. Jak najedzone świeżymi mózgami zombie.

Marcelina obejrzała się w stronę z której przyszła i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W oddali widziała dwie, przybliżające się całkiem żywo postacie. Nie za bardzo chciało się jej czekać i nie była do końca pewna, że to jej przyjaciele, więc po prostu ruszyła do szkoły. Szybko udała się do szatni mieszczącej się w szkolnej piwnicy. Przeciskając się między strumieniem uczniów w kurtkach i tych, którzy się już odzieży wierzchniej pozbyli dotarła do pomieszczenia przydzielonego dla jej klasy i powiesiła swoje ubrania na jednym z haczyków.

Kiedy po kilku długich chwilach wydostała się z "podziemi" i wyszła na normalny korytarz, spotkała czekającą na nią Bonnibel. Dziewczyna stała przy ścianie, w rękach trzymała swoją różową torbę i uśmiechała się do nadchodzącej czarnowłosej.

\- "Hejka" - powiedziała radośnie Marcelina, po czym pocałowała różowowłosą w policzek. Kilku uczniów obejrzało się w ich kierunku. Większość z nich była zaskoczona albo głupawo się uśmiechała. Tylko jakiś młodzik z włosami upiętymi w kucyk skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i czym prędzej odmaszerował w tłum.

\- "Gotowa na wieczorek filmowy?" - zapytała niższa dziewczyna nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na reakcje uczniów.

\- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Wracam z tobą i pomogę ci w ogarnianiu… czegokolwiek…"

\- "Super. A teraz chodź do klasy zanim zadzwoni dzwonek."

Ruszyły w głąb korytarza kontynuując rozmowę i nie zauważając czającej się gdzieś pomiędzy ludźmi fioletowowłosej, pulchnej dziewczyny, która od początku się im przypatrywała.

LSP, a właściwie Elisabeth Smith-Patrick, naczelna plotkara szkoły czuła się ostatnio ignorowana. Jeszcze niedawno była tematem rozmów większości uczniów. Prawie wszyscy podświadomie się jej bali wiedząc, że może im solidnie zepsuć reputację. Uporczywie wciskała się ludziom w życia prywatne i często z sukcesem podrywała chłopaków, którzy według niej byli tego warci. Albo byli dobrymi ofiarami przyszłych dowcipów.

Ostatnio jednak cała szkoła zaczęła gadać o grasujących po mieście przestępcach, na co dziewczyna nie mogła mieć najmniejszego wpływu. Były jednak jeszcze inne tematy, które poruszano zdecydowanie zbyt często. Świrnięty chłopak, który ma znajomości w mafii i obija twarze wszystkim łobuzom. Para lesb całujących się na środku korytarza. Koreanka, która zachowuje się jakby szykowała się na dziecko, ale jak na razie nikt nie jest w stanie tego potwierdzić.

I pomyśleć, że Elisabeth, czy jak zwali ją rodzice - Lisa - sama rozsiała wszystkie te plotki i fakty, umiejętnie podsycając ogień przy każdej rozmowie z którąś z niezliczonych psiapsiółek.

Teraz trochę żałowała całej tej paplaniny, ale jednocześnie w jej głowie krystalizował się genialny plan odzyskania popularności. Potrzebowała tylko zdobyć jedno serce, a wcześniej pozbyć się jednej przeszkody z drogi. Nie specjalnie przejmowała się faktem, że usunięcie owej przeszkody prawdopodobnie ową przeszkodę zabije.

Teraz tylko brakowało jej do szczęścia okazji. Okazji, która zdawała się właśnie do niej zbliżać.

* * *

\- "Szlag…" - warknął pod nosem Paul - "Poczekaj chwilę, okej?" - zwrócił się do towarzyszącej mu Carroll, która tylko przewróciła oczami uśmiechając się z politowaniem - "Zaraz wrócę" - powiedział i oddalił się truchtem w stronę łazienki.

Niebieskowłosa westchnęła i oparła się o ścianę nieopodal. Zaśmiała się w myślach. Który to już raz jej chłopak opijał się sokiem przed wyjściem z domu i musiał lecieć do łazienki zaraz po przyjściu do szkoły.

Rozejrzała się po tłumie śniętych uczniów, którzy powoli przesuwali się w stronę swoich klas. Co jakiś czas przez korytarz przemykał ktoś w kurtce, zostawiając za sobą szlak brudnych, mokrych śladów, którymi pokryta była już cała podłoga przy wejściu.

\- "O! Witaj Carroll" - usłyszała ledwie znajomy głos tuż obok.

\- "Och… Emm… Cześć LSP" - odparła spojrzawszy na pulchną plotkarę, która właśnie się do niej podkradła. Nie czuła się ani trochę komfortowo w rozmowie z kimś jej pokroju.

\- "Co tam u ciebie?" - zapytała przymilnie.

\- "Emm... Nic nowego."

\- "A gdzie ten twój Paul?"

\- "W kiblu" - wzruszyła ramionami. Zaczęła odczuwać jakąś dziwną satysfakcję w odpowiadaniu tej dziewczynie w jak najbardziej złośliwy sposób.

\- "Wiesz co?" - coś nieco zmieniło się w jej głosie - "Myślę, że nie jesteś jego warta."

\- "Co?" - zaskoczona niebieskowłosa uniosła brwi.

\- "To co słyszałaś. Jesteś nikim. Taki facet jak on tylko marnuje się będąc z kimś takim jak ty" - powiedziała. Na jej twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- "Jesteś żałosna" - westchnęła Carroll.

\- "I kto to mówi? Ktoś kto chciał skoczyć z dachu szkoły" - zaśmiała się - "Jaka szkoda, że wtedy nie skoczyłaś."

Niebieskowłosa poczuła się naprawdę nieswojo. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że znów jest tą żałosną dziewczynką, która spędza przerwy siedząc w kącie korytarza i gapiąc się dyskretnie na przechodzących ludzi.

\- "Auu!" - Elisabeth jęknęła z bólu czując, że czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się jej na karku. Jej rozmówczyni uniosła wzrok i ujrzała stojącego za fioletowowłosą Paula. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Nieładnie tak mówić do ludzi, wiesz?" - chłopak odezwał się spokojnym głosem, od którego LSP poczuła ciarki na plecach - "To naprawdę nie jest miłe."

\- "Mogę?" - Carroll spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Gdy tylko otrzymała pozwolenie, zamachnęła się i trzasnęła policzek plotkary otwartą dłonią.

\- "Auu! Ty dziwko!" - syknęła uderzona.

\- "Po prostu odejdź panienko tłusta. Skup się na knuciu głupawych planów, które nie są związane z moimi bliskimi" - warknął brązowowłosy odpychając oburzoną dziewczynę jak najdalej od siebie.

Objął Carroll, pocałował ją w policzek i poprowadził ją w stronę klasy.

* * *

\- "Zrobiłaś co?" - Bonnibel otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała prosto na niebieskowłosą.

\- "No… Dałam LSP z liścia w twarz" - powtórzyła straciwszy nieco pewności siebie.

Pozostali po raz kolejny zanieśli się śmiechem. Takie wydarzenie było zdecydowanie okazją do radości.

\- "Jesteś świetna" - Marcelina poklepała ją po łopatce - "Co nie zmienia faktu, że prawdopodobnie masz przerąbane" - uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- "Tłusta plotkara nic nie zrobi" - mruknął Paul - "A nawet jeśli…" - wyszczerzył się nieprzyjemnie.

Gdzieś z tyłu dało się słyszeć głośne tupanie. To biegł Finn z dwoma kurtkami - jedną na grzbiecie, a drugą, należącą do Phoebe, pod pachą. Z trudem przeciskał się przez tłum płynący powoli do wyjścia ze szkoły. Ludzie przechodzący korytarzem aż promienieli radością. Powietrze wypełniały śmiechy i głośne rozmowy udających się do domu uczniaków. Co poniektórzy zerkali na stojących z boku, ustawionych w kółku przyjaciół.

\- "Durne kurtki…" - wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem Finn - "Czemu nie może być znowu ciepło?"

\- "Lepiej żeby było zimno i śnieżnie niż nijako i błotniście" - mruknął Jake.

\- "Ja bym tam wolała, żeby było znów lato" - wtrąciła się Phoebe zakładając przyniesioną przez Finna kurtkę.

W tym momencie wszyscy byli gotowi do wymarszu, a tłum wychodzących znacznie zmalał. Przyjaciele powoli ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

\- "Wszyscy gotowi na dzisiejszy wieczorek?" - odezwała się w pewnej chwili Bonnibel.

\- "Musimy jeszcze kupić jakieś przekąski" - odparł Jake - "Wstąpimy gdzieś po drodze."

\- "Pamiętajcie o filmach" - dodała Marcelina. Wcześniej wpadli bowiem na pomysł, aby każdy przyniósł jakiś film. Później wybiorą jeden z nich do obejrzenia.

\- "Musiałbym zajrzeć do szuflady" - powiedział Paul - "Jakieś filmy się tam znajdą."

Chwilę później dotarli do chodnika przed szkołą. Tutaj wszyscy rozchodzili się na lewo i prawo, drepcząc w topiącym się śniegu. Przyjaciele też się rozdzielili odchodząc każdy w stronę swego domu. No… prawie każdy. Marcelina poszła bowiem razem z Bonnibel aby pomóc jej w przygotowaniach.

* * *

Około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna w białej, rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli i karmazynowych spodniach odchylił się na obitym sztuczną skórą fotelu biurowym. Przeczesał krótkie, białe loki dłonią, po czym pomasował się po twarzy. Mało ostatnio spał i powoli zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. Zerknął na stojący na zawalonym papierami biurku kubek i skrzywił się. Resztka kawy znajdująca się na dnie była zapewne zimna jak lód i nie nadawała się do spożycia.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które otrzymał w charakterze biura. Wcześniej był to pewnie jakiś magazyn, albo coś w tym rodzaju. W pokoju nie było okna, a wszystkie znajdujące się w nim meble zostały tu wniesione na jego oczach. One przynajmniej były porządne. Ciężkie drewniane biurko, fotel z pseudoskóry, metalowa szafka na dokumenty i mały stołek, na którym postawiono rachityczną paprotkę w czymś czemu było bliżej do słoika niż doniczki. O zrobionym z aluminium i plastiku, składanym krześle przeznaczonym dla gości oraz mrugającej żałośnie lampce biurowej mężczyzna wolał nawet nie myśleć. Korkową tablicę i wieszak, który teraz zajmowały prochowiec i karmazynowa marynarka musiał sam sobie załatwić.

Opuścił wzrok na dokumenty, które całą swą papierowatością zajmowały mu powierzchnię blatu biurka. Większość z nich była notatkami na temat sprawy gwałciciela, napadu na bank oraz eksplozji przy transformatorach. Ani on ani policja z Bananowem na czele nic w tych sprawach nie wskórali. Zero pomysłów, zero śladów. Mieli tylko rysunki oparte na opisach podejrzanych. I to tylko dwóch z pięciu, czy sześciu. Było jeszcze kilka wskazówek z cechami charakterystycznymi. Dwaj pozostali uczestnicy napadu na bank zostali określeni jako wysoki i siwowłosy oraz zielonowłosy. Pozostała dwójka była zamieszana w eksplozję, ale nikt nie widział ich twarzy.

Co do gwałciciela, sprawa była nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Nikt go tak naprawdę nie był w stanie opisać, a jak na razie zgłoszono tylko jeden jego atak. Dawało to pewną nadzieję na spokój, ale winnego wciąż trzeba było dopaść.

Kompletnie inną sprawą był dzieciak, który tak bardzo przyciągnął uwagę inspektora. Chłopak z dziwnym spojrzeniem. Cieniutka teczka spoczywająca na brzegu blatu była pełna notatek go dotyczących. Było tam też kilka zdjęć. Na większości z nich brązowowłosy uczniak był w towarzystwie niebieskowłosej, niewysokiej panienki o raczej dość przeciętnej budowie ciała. Nosiła się na niebiesko i była prawdopodobnie kimś bliskim dla chłopaka. Na kilku fotkach udało się mężczyźnie uchwycić grupkę nastolatków, z którymi często przebywał. Nie miał za bardzo czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się im dokładnie, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznał córkę byłego burmistrza oraz córkę przywódcy miejscowej mafii.

Westchnął ciężko i rozmyślając, czy śledzenie dzieciaka ma właściwie jakikolwiek sens podniósł tyłek z fotela. Chwycił za kubek z resztką lodowatej kawy i ruszył ku wyjściu. Po drodze wylał płyn do doniczki z paprotką. 'Czas się trochę przespać' - pomyślał.

* * *

Równocześnie ze zmniejszaniem się stosu części powiększał się uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Element za elementem, śruba za śrubą, motocykl stawał się kompletny i prawdopodobnie sprawny. Prawdopodobnie, bo Paul wcale, a wcale nie ufał schematom i instrukcjom wykopanym na ruskich forach. Nie do końca ufał również translatorowi ani swoim umiejętnością językowym. Wszystko jednak pasowało do siebie i wyglądało całkiem estetycznie.

Brązowowłosy sięgnął za siebie i pomacał podłogę w poszukiwaniu kolejnej części do zamontowania. Nie znajdując niczego obejrzał się za siebie. Na gładkim betonie leżała tylko jedna, średniej wielkości nakrętka. Chwycił ją i przyjrzał się jej brudnej, metalowej powierzchni. Oznaczenia wybite na brzegach były częściowo zatarte, ale całość była w całkiem dobrym stanie. Umieścił ją w przeznaczonym na nią miejscu i mocno dokręcił.

Podniósł się z chłodnej podłogi i spojrzał na wynik swojej pracy. Motocykl wyglądał tak jak zanim coś wewnątrz się zepsuło i trzeba było się do niego dostać. Paula przepełniała duma, ale wiedział, że to nie jest jeszcze czas na świętowanie. Wziął kanister z benzyną i uzupełnił bak, a następnie chwycił za kierownicę i siedzisko, po czym z całej siły "kopnął" maszynę. Silnik nie zareagował, ale chłopak się nie poddawał. Doskonale wiedział, że odpalenie czegoś takiego za pierwszym razem graniczyło z cudem. Spróbował jeszcze raz, a potem następny i następny, aż w końcu, po jakiś pięciu kopnięciach motocykl zaskoczył, a niewielki garaż wypełnił głośny warkot silnika.

\- "Tak!" - wrzasnął radośnie Paul. Najchętniej wyprowadziłby maszynę na drogę i zrobił ze dwa kółka dookoła osiedla, ale pogoda nie za bardzo na to pozwalała. Błocko co prawda nie było problemem dla samego motocykla, ale chłopakowi nie za bardzo chciało się zmywać cały ten syf z siebie i pojazdu.

Zadowolony z siebie zgasił silnik i poszedł do domu. Wspiął się po schodach i wstąpił do łazienki, by zdrapać z rąk czarny, śmierdzący smar. Zajęło mu to dobre dziesięć minut skrobania skóry niewielką szczotką. Normalnie pewnie robiłby to dłużej, ale trzeba było ruszyć się w końcu do Bonnie, a czasu pozostało już niewiele.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i skierował się w stronę szafy. Po drodze rozczochrał włosy siedzącej przy otwartej szufladzie biurka Carroll. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym wróciła do przeglądania plastikowych pudełek z filmami, których stosy powoli rosły dookoła jej nóg.

Chłopak ściągnął nieco ubabraną bluzę i spodnie oraz w miarę czystą koszulkę, po czym wydobył z szafy świeży zestaw ciuchów. Zawahał się przez chwilę przy stosie bluz.

\- "Założyć koszulę?" - zastanowił się na głos jednocześnie zasięgając opinii u niebieskowłosej.

\- "Załóż" - odparła dziewczyna. Normalnie pewnie zażartowałaby mówiąc coś w rodzaju "idź bez", ale była zbyt zajęta przeglądaniem opisów na pudełkach.

\- "Wybrałaś coś?" - zapytał zakładając koszulę w czarno-zieloną kratę. Ukucnął obok Carroll.

\- "Pan Nikt brzmi ciekawie" - podniosła odłożony na bok film i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka.

\- "Dobry wybór" - uśmiechnął się - "Bierzemy to, czy szukasz jeszcze chwilę?" - założył zegarek, który chwilę wcześniej zabrał z blatu biurka, po czym spojrzał na jego tarczę - "Wiesz co? Bierzemy ten film."

\- "Nie ma czasu?"

\- "Nie ma czasu" - przytaknął.

Chwilę później znaleźli się przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Założyli kurtki i buty i już zbierali się do wyjścia, kiedy z kuchni wychylił się tata Paula.

\- "Gdzie idziecie?" - zapytał.

\- "Na wieczorek filmowy do Bonnibel" - odparł chłopak - "Wrócimy jutro rano."

\- "Okej… Podwieźć was?"

\- "Właściwie czemu nie" - uśmiechnął się brązowowłosy.

* * *

\- "Truskawki?" - Bonnibel z zaskoczeniem wpatrywała się w stos białych paczuszek z grafikami przedstawiającymi truskawki, które chwilę przed chwilą czarnowłosa wysypała ze swojego plecaka prosto na kuchenny stół.

\- "Suszone. Truskawkowe czipsy" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko Marcelina - "Przyniosłam też film" - pomachała plastikowym pudełkiem z jakimiś czterema postaciami na okładce.

\- ""Co robimy w ciemności"" - przeczytała różowa - "O czym to?"

\- "Komedia o wampirach" - wyszczerzyła się.

\- "Lepsze to niż horror" - cmoknęła wyższą dziewczynę w policzek, po czym wyciągnęła z jednej z szafek dużą miskę i zaczęła wsypywać do niej zawartości kolejnych paczuszek. Czerwone, suche plastry owoców z szelestem utworzyły stosik w przeźroczystym naczyniu. Kiedy tylko skończyły się paczki, nakryła miskę talerzem.

\- "Po co ten talerz?" - zapytała Marcelina z udawanym zdziwieniem.

\- "Bo chcemy podzielić się truskawkami z resztą" - odparła różowowłosa dźgając czarnowłosą delikatnie w czubek nosa - "A teraz otwórz tamtą szafkę i wypakuj słodycze" - wskazała jeden z wiszących na ścianie mebli kuchennych. Sama za to wyciągnęła kolejne dwie miski i postawiła je na stole.

\- "Pomóc w czymś?" - w wejściu do kuchni pojawił się Peppermint. Z pewnym zaniepokojeniem spojrzał na miski i Marcelinę otwierającą właśnie zębami paczkę krówek.

\- "Poradzimy sobie" - odparła z uśmiechem Bonnibel.

\- "Dofłafnie" - dodała czarnowłosa wciąż próbując rozerwać folię.

\- "Dobrze…" - kiwnął głową. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi - "W takim razie pójdę otworzyć" - powiedział, po czym, wciąż nieco zaniepokojony, ruszył otworzyć.

Za drzwiami stały dwie osoby. Po prawej całkiem wysoki chłopak z brązowymi włosami i w pseudowojskowej, ciepłej kurtce. W jednej dłoni ściskał plastikowe pudełko, a w drugą trzymał za rękę niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, która starała się utrzymać jedną tylko kończyną dwie duże paczki czipsów i butelkę z gazowanym napojem.

\- "Dzień dobry" - powiedzieli prawie jednocześnie.

\- "Witam" - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna - "Wnioskuję, że przyszliście do panny Bonnibel. Proszę wejdźcie" - odsunął się nieco na bok, po czym zwrócił się do Carroll wskazując na niesione przez nią przedmioty - "Pomóc?"

\- "Poradzę sobie" - odparła szybko łapiąc jednocześnie wysuwającą się z jej uchwytu butelkę - "Gdzie jest Bonnie?"

\- "Panna Bonnibel jest w kuchni" - poinformował Peppermint wciąż utrzymując całkiem formalny ton głosu.

Dwójka podążyła w tamtą stronę i zastała Bonnibel, która starała się utrzymać miskę pełną jakiegoś czerwonego jedzenia jak najdalej od dobierającej się do niej Marceliny. Czarnowłosa robiła minę przywodzącą nieco na myśl proszącego szczeniaczka, jednocześnie łaskocząc i całując różową.

\- "Ekhem, ekhem…" - Paul wyraźnie oznajmił swoją obecność przerywając tym samym zabawę dziewczynom, które natychmiast po usłyszeniu jego głosu odwróciły się w ich stronę z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzach.

\- "Aleś im przerwał…" - pokręciła głową Carroll udając dezaprobatę. Zbliżyła się do stołu i odłożyła na niego cały przyniesiony towar, którego oddania komukolwiek odmawiała przez całą drogę - "Było siedzieć cicho i pozwolić im w spokoju dokończyć" - pokazała mu język nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- "Siemka" - Marcelina zdobyła się w końcu na powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Powoli odsunęła się od Bonnibel odpuszczając chwilowo przejmowanie jedzenia.

\- "Cześć" - różowa poszła jej przykładem.

\- "Co wy robiłyście przez cały ten czas?" - zapytał Paul - "Napełniłyście ledwie dwie i pół miski słodyczami w czasie, w którym ja zdążyłem złożyć motocykl, a Carroll przeanalizować opisy większości filmów z mojej kolekcji."

\- "I jeszcze zdążyliśmy wstąpić do sklepu" - dodała niebieskowłosa - "Gdzie macie miski?"

\- "Tamta szafka" - odparła Bonnie. Carroll wyciągnęła jedno naczynie i zaczęła wsypywać do niego czipsy.

\- "Byłyśmy wcześniej trochę zajęte" - odpowiedziała z perfekcyjnym spokojem Marcelina.

Niedługo później na miejsce przybyli pozostali. Prawie każdy z nich przyniósł coś do jedzenia i film. Finn i Jake mieli nachos i jakieś krakersy oraz film zatytułowany "Canon Barbarzyńca". Lady przyniosła kilka porcji dziwnych, azjatyckich słodyczy, ale nie miała ze sobą żadnego filmu. Phoebe za to przyniosła "Gorący podmuch", czyli coś o strażakach i żadnego jedzenia.

W kilka minut udało im się ogarnąć całe przyniesione jedzenie i przenieść się na kanapę umiejscowioną przed telewizorem. Tam zaczęła się krótka dyskusja dotycząca wyboru filmu, która zakończyła się w miarę zgodną decyzją powierzenia selekcji gospodarzowi, czyli Bonnibel. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu i przeczytaniu opisów, dziewczyna zdecydowała się na film przyniesiony przez Paula i Carroll.

\- "Zanim zaczniemy oglądać musimy przedyskutować jedną rzecz" - odezwała się Bonnibel umieściwszy płytę z filmem w napędzie odtwarzacza.

\- "Co? Przecież wybraliśmy już film…" - zapytał Jake. Kiedy, tak jak teraz, zapychał się śmieciowym żarciem, bywało że przestawał logicznie myśleć.

\- "Nie o film chodzi, Jake" - powiedział poważnym głosem Paul podnosząc się z kanapy i stając obok Bonnibel - "Zapewne pamiętacie o tym co się stało na początku zimy?"

\- "Ten gwałt i zabójstwo? Pamiętamy…" - pokiwała głową Phoebe.

\- "나는 신문에서 읽고" - dodała Lady.

\- "Część z was zapewne nie wie o innych przewinieniach naszego mordercy" - chłopak spojrzał po twarzach siedzących przed nim osób - "Gość nosi na twarzy przepaskę na oko. Wiecie dlaczego?" - czwórka niedoinformowanych przyjaciół pokręciła powoli głowami - "Typek włamał się w środku nocy do domu Carroll, gdzie został przeze mnie nieco obity, a od wcześniej wspomnianej dostał widelcem w oko" - Koreanka i ruda nieco zbladły, a bracia szeroko otworzyli usta. Carroll tylko skrzywiła się na wspomnienie nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

\- "Pamiętacie jak ostatnio nie było mnie w szkole?" - różowa przejęła pałeczkę - "Dzień wcześniej napadł na mnie tamten mężczyzna. Jak widać żyję, a jedyną pamiątką po spotkaniu jest rozcięcie na ramieniu" - reakcja była podobna jak po wypowiedzi Paula.

\- "Jak widzicie ten gnojek zaczął nieźle się panoszyć" - kontynuował brązowowłosy - "Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Zaczniemy od przygotowania jego portretu. Tym zajmą się Carroll i Bonnibel. Resztę trzeba jeszcze przemyśleć…"

\- "Dlaczego się właściwie tym zajmujemy?" - wtrącił się Jake - "Nie uważasz, że to trochę ponad nasze siły?"

\- "Jeśli ktoś jest zagrożeniem dla mojej dziewczyny i przyjaciół, to nie za bardzo obchodzi mnie, że jest ponad moje siły" - odparł chłopak.

\- "Tylko postaraj się nas nie pozabijać" - mruknęła Phoebe.

\- "Nie dopuszczę do tego" - wyszczerzył się.

Przez następne piętnaście minut wszyscy gapili się na powstający powoli rysunek przedstawiający nieprzystojną mordę oprycha. Carroll nie czuła się ani trochę komfortowo rysując w tak licznym towarzystwie. Całe szczęście fotograficzna pamięć Bonnie nie pozostawała wiele miejsca na wyobraźnię, więc narysowanie portretu było całkiem łatwe. Gotowe dzieło Paul złożył wpół i schował do kieszeni.

Następnie różowowłosa uruchomiła odtwarzacz i zapuściła film. Po jego zakończeniu odpalili jeszcze jeden - ten przyniesiony przez Marcelinę. Późnym wieczorem odbyła się jeszcze długa, ale nie wnosząca wiele dyskusja na temat planów załatwienia wspomnianej wcześniej sprawy. Zakończyła się pełnym frustracji stwierdzeniem o braku informacji i rozpoczęciem przygotowań do snu. Wszyscy porozkładali się tak jak poprzedniego razu, z tą różnicą, że kanapę zajęli Lady i Jake, a fotel Paul i Carroll.

Noc była ciemna, cicha i pełna rozmyślań o nadchodzących wydarzeniach. Paul był prawie całkowicie pewien, że tym razem nawet schowanie się za włosami Carroll nie pomoże przeciwko koszmarom. Coraz mniej głupio było mu myśleć o tym, że wolał jak jego "drugie ja" gadało do niego zamiast mieszać w snach.

'_Prawda? To były czasy..._'

**Było blisko... Prawie się spóźniłem... Ale nic. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i zachęcam was do pisania recenzji, pytania o fabułę, followowania, czy lajkowania. **

**Nie mam pojęcia kiedy będzie następny rozdział... mam trochę zawalony tydzień... ba... nawet miesiąc... Tak więc... no cóż... do zobaczenia kiedyś... ~MasterSkorpius**


	8. 8: Gumowe ucho

8\. Gumowe ucho

\- "W takim razie dlaczego mi się wpierdalasz w sny?" - zapytał prawie spokojnie Paul. Otworzył oczy. Leżał albo raczej wisiał w idealnie ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dookoła niego nie było nic. Nawet światła.

\- "_Bo chcę ci pomóc kretynie!" _\- odparł głos dochodzący z niesprecyzowanego bliżej miejsca w pustce rozciągającej się przed chłopakiem.

\- "Musisz mnie nazywać kretynem?" - westchnął brązowowłosy - "Jesteśmy praktycznie tą samą osobą."

\- "_Robię za twój głos samokrytyki. Gdyby nie ja, to byłbyś zadufanym w sobie dupkiem." _

\- "Gdyby nie ty, to nie musiałbym spędzać tyle czasu u psychoterapeuty" - odparował - "A teraz wytłumacz proszę, jak niby mi pomagasz… Zwłaszcza tymi snami, w których widzę jak moi przyjaciele umierają albo dzieją się inne nieprzyjemne rzeczy."

\- "_To proste! - _zaśmiał się serdecznie _\- "Po prostu przygotowuję cię na najgorsze."_

Gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko działo się w mrocznej pustce i Paul nawet nie był pewien, czy dysponuje twarzą, to pewnie zrobiłby jakąś niezbyt zachwyconą minę.

\- "Mogę się już obudzić? Chciałbym zresetować ten sen…" - zawołał w nicość - "Może dostanę coś ciekawego…"

\- "_A co byś niby chciał? Carroll pod prysznicem?" _\- zakpił.

\- "A czemu niby nie!" - odpowiedział Paul. Gdyby miał dostęp do ciała, to pewnie spojrzałby na rozmówcę wyzywająco - "To nieskończenie lepszy widok niż mroczna pustka!"

\- "_Właściwie to całkiem dobry_ pomysł…" - mruknął - "_Ale to później. Teraz trochę ci pomogę." _

\- "…"

\- "_Nie martw się. To będzie coś co przyda ci się naprawdę niedługo. I nie będzie o umieraniu." _

\- "Dobra… Dawaj… Im szybciej dasz mi w spokoju śnić tym lepiej…" - westchnął z rezygnacją.

Chłopak poczuł solidny grunt pod stopami. Zaskoczony rozejrzał się gwałtownie. Stał na zarośniętej dróżce w środku lasu. Na ziemi zalegały resztki śniegu. Drzewa, które rosły dookoła były jakby rozciągnięte - nienaturalnie wysokie i wygięte. Wyglądały jakby obserwowało się je przez jakąś dziwną soczewkę.

Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że otoczenie jest zapętlone. Nie ważne w którą stronę się oglądał widział identyczną ścianę lasu i identyczną ścieżkę. Ścieżkę, której końca nie dało się dojrzeć.

\- "_Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz?" _\- zapytał głos dochodzący zza pleców chłopaka. Z przestrzeni, która była dla niego całkowicie nieosiągalna - "_Rusz tyłek. I tak możesz iść tylko naprzód."_

\- "Weeź… Daj mi w spokoju popodziwiać widoki" - wyszczerzył się Paul.

Po chwili jednak ruszył spokojnym krokiem przed siebie. Drzewa przemykały na krawędzi jego pola widzenia jakby jechał motocyklem, a nie szedł "z buta". Albo i nie z buta, bo nie był właściwie w stanie stwierdzić, czy w ogóle ma coś na nogach. Był odcięty od większości doznań zmysłowych. Nie czuł dotyku, zapachu, smaku… Słyszał tylko swój głos i swój _drugi _głos. No i oczywiście widział. Wszystko na co mu pozwolono patrzeć.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że było to całkiem dziwne. Jego sny w ogóle były dość dziwne. Chodziło oczywiście o formę, bo treść to się rozumiało samo przez się…

\- "_Prawda? Nasz mózg potrafi odwalić naprawdę pojebane rzeczy" _\- zaśmiał się. Jego głos wciąż docierał z wciąż nieosiągalnego, ogólnie pojmowanego "tyłu".

\- "A nie ma przypadkiem małej pomocy z twoich wirtualnych rąk?" - zapytał chłopak unosząc brew.

\- "_Ojtam… Tylko taką malutką. Malusieńką…" _

\- "Powiesz wreszcie po jaką cholerę mnie ciągniesz po tym lesie?" - Paul zniecierpliwił się i wreszcie zadał pytanie, które wisiało na końcu jego języka od dobrych kilku minut.

\- "_Nie ciągnę cię. Sam przecież idziesz" _\- głos starał się stłumić złośliwy ton. Robił to dość nieudolnie.

\- "Ale ty mnie prowadzisz. Zaginając przestrzeń tego wyśnionego lasu… Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?" - nie odpuszczał.

\- "_Do tartaku. Albo drewutni… Nie wiem co to jest" - odparł - "Nie znam się na przemyśle drzewnym…"_

\- "Ja też nie" - dodał całkowicie niepotrzebnie i nie do końca świadomie Paul.

\- "_Mniejsza o nazwę… Budynek na polanie z drewnem w środku" _\- kontynuował - "_W środku coś ważnego."_

\- "Drewno?"

\- "_Dużo. Ale też trochę ludzkiej chciwości, okrucieństwa i innych negatywnych emocji." _

Część wypowiedzianych słów była prawdą. Co najmniej senną. Na końcu dróżki rzeczywiście stał budynek. Był całkiem duży i w całości wykonany z drewna, które w świetle tej wirtualnej scenerii wydawało się mieć bardzo ciemno czerwony kolor. W ścianie, którą konstrukcja odwrócona była w kierunku ścieżki ziały dwa otwory pozbawionych szyb okien. Niedaleko leżał stos ściętych pni pokrytych cienką warstwą mocno nadtopionego śniegu.

Chłopak poczuł jak ktoś popycha go w kierunku okien. Nie mając właściwie wielkiego wyboru zbliżył się do budowli i zajrzał do środka. Wewnątrz zobaczył niewielki płomień wiszący tuż nad podłogą. Dookoła niego siedziało sześć postaci. nie sposób było ich rozpoznać. Nie miały żadnych znaków charakterystycznych, a ich twarze były całkowicie gładkie. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Paulowi dojrzenie faktu, że nie wszyscy są tacy nieokreśleni. Jeden z ludzkich kształtów grzejących się przy lewitującym płomieniu miał na głowie przepaskę na oko zrobioną z nieco brudnej szmatki.

Brązowowłosy cofnął się o krok i na krawędzi swego pola widzenia spostrzegł wznoszący się na niebie księżyc. Bezdźwięczny rozkaz z głębin podświadomości nakazał mu się odwrócić. Na leśną dróżkę, którą tutaj przyszedł, padał jego cień. Zupełnie tak jakby budynek za nim nie istniał.

Mroczny kształt był olbrzymi i nie do końca zgadzał się z kątem padania światła księżyca. Do tego wpatrywał się w chłopaka parą pokaźnej wielkości, jasno-zielonych oczu.

\- "Czy to prawda? Jesteś tego pewien?" - Paul wskazał kciukiem w miejsce, w którym powinien znajdować się budynek.

\- "_T__o prawda najprawdziwsza. Pewien jej jestem tak bardzo jak tego, że obudzisz się dziś z nosem we włosach twojej dziewczyny, a za budzik będzie służył ci jej głos"_ \- odparł głos tonem pełnym powagi.

\- "Skąd to wiesz?" - zapytał chłopak.

\- "_Skąd to wiesz? A bo ja wiem? Może część rodziny, w której zdarzyło ci się przyjść na świat jednak w końcu doczekała się jakiegoś spadku po babuni…"_

\- "Masz na myśli to, że jestem…"

\- "_Prorokiem?" _\- nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - "_Lubię tak myśleć… Znaczyłoby to, że ja też jestem prorokiem. Choć to słowo brzmi mi trochę zbyt wyniośle…"_

Najbliższe drzewo przewróciło się z ledwie słyszalnym trzaskiem. Za jego przykładem poszły kolejne rośliny. Spadając wykrzywiały się i rozciągały jakby rzeczywiście stały za jakąś soczewką.

\- "_Oho… Faza nam się kończy. Może ci się poszczęści i dostaniesz sen o Carroll w kąpieli?" _\- zaśmiał się, mrugnął wielkim okiem, po czym zniknął razem z całą resztą widowiska.

* * *

\- "Hej! Śpisz?" - teatralny szept wypowiedziany znajomym głosem zburzył ostatki snu Paula.

Chłopak otworzył oczy i tuż przed sobą ujrzał niebieską czuprynę zasłaniającą mu widok na pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował. Na przedramieniu, którym obejmował półleżącą przed nim dziewczynę poczuł dotyk drobnej dłoni.

\- "Nie" - odpowiedział cicho.

\- "Jakieś złe sny?" - zapytała troskliwie.

\- "Pamiętam tylko jeden" - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą - "Ale on nie był zły. Był nawet… dość pomocny."

\- "Hm?"

\- "Przejdziemy się dziś na spacer" - uśmiechnął się.

\- "O… Dokąd?" - spytała zaciekawiona.

\- "Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie."

\- "To przez ten sen?" - więcej było w tej wypowiedzi stwierdzenia niż pytania.

\- "Mhm…"

\- "Okej… Bardzo chętnie przejdę się na spacer" - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.

Obydwoje ponownie odpłynęli do krainy snów. Nie zwrócili nawet uwagi, że znów zamykają im się oczy. Ich drzemka nie trwała jednak długo. Dość brutalnie zakłócił ją głos należący do różowowłosej dziewczyny, która właśnie wparowała do pomieszczenia służącego dla gości filmowego wieczorku za sypialnię.

\- "Śniadanie!" - zawołała. Wcale nie głośno, ale wystarczająco by obudzić choć część przyjaciół.

Pierwsi zerwali się oczywiście Finn i Jake. Bracia mniej lub bardziej delikatnie porzucając swoje dziewczyny poderwali się z miejsc, które przez ostatnie kilka godzin służyły im za łóżka i minęli ubraną w różową koszulkę i szarawo-różowe, dresowe spodnie Bonnibel. Zniknięcie w kuchni nie zajęło im więcej niż kilka sekund.

Gospodyni ziewnęła i spróbowała zrobić cokolwiek ze swoją różową czupryną, która była w dość mało reprezentacyjnym stanie. Jednocześnie rozejrzała się po powoli budzących się osobach. Niezadowolona Phoebe pomagała niepotrzebującej pomocy i równie niezadowolonej Lady podnieść się z kanapy. Carroll wstała z fotela i oczekująco wpatrywała się w przeciągającego się Paula. Pozbieranie się i ogarnięcie tej czwórce zajęło dwie długie minuty.

W końcu udało im się jednak doczłapać od kuchni i zająć miejsca przy stole, obok Finna i Jake'a, którzy zbliżali się już do końcówek swoich porcji. Bonnibel włączyła telewizor i wyszukała kanał informacyjny, na którym w tych właśnie godzinach leciały wiadomości, po czym odebrała od Marceliny talerz ze swoją racją żywnościową - całkiem sporym stosikiem jajecznicy z boczkiem. Sama czarnowłosa zepchnęła resztkę zawartości patelni na swoje naczynie i zdjęła kuchenny fartuch, który chronił ją i jej odsłonięty przez krótką bluzkę na naramkach brzuch przed jakimikolwiek "atakami" kuchenki elektrycznej i przygotowywanego na niej jedzenia. I prawdopodobnie umożliwiający również Bonnie skupienie uwagi na tym co robi, bo kiedy tylko blada dziewczyna pozbyła się kawałka materiału, gospodyni znacznie straciła na prędkości i dokładności w kwestii kierowania widelca w stronę ust.

Rozmowy przy stole jakoś się nie kleiły. Wszystkie tematy - plotki, komentarze do wiadomości wyświetlanych na ekranie telewizora, czy cokolwiek o szkole - wyczerpywały się zdecydowanie za szybko i kończyły niezręczną ciszą. Przyjaciele wciąż nie mogli do końca pozbyć się myśli o dyskusji z dnia poprzedniego. Chyba pierwszy raz od zawsze wszyscy ucieszyli się z tego, że rozchodzą się do domów.

Towarzystwo powoli zniknęło z kuchni. Pozostali tylko Bonnibel i Paul, który zatrzymał się w wejściu. Chłopak odczekał kilka chwil opierając się o framugę, po czym zrobił kilka kroków wgłąb kuchni.

\- "Hej, Bonnibel" - zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny.

\- "Tak?" - spojrzała na niego przez ramię nie przerywając układania świeżo wyciągniętych ze zmywarki talerzy w szafce.

\- "Czy gdzieś w okolicy jest tartak, albo inny budynek tego rodzaju?" - zapytał - "W lesie. Prawdopodobnie opuszczony."

\- "Chyba masz na myśli stary tartak. Jest coś takiego" - odparła, po czym zmierzyła Paula wzrokiem - "A czemu pytasz?"

\- "Bo mi się przyśnił" - odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością - "Wiesz może jak tam dojść? Najlepiej jakąś pseudo-spacerową pseudo-dróżką."

\- "Chcesz tam iść, bo ci się przyśniło?" - uniosła brwi. Energiczne kiwnięcie głową od brązowowłosego przekonało ją, że mówi serio - "Okej… Dobra, powiem ci."

Wytłumaczenie drogi trwało ledwo minutę. Okazało się, że dojście nie jest skomplikowane, a wejście do lasu znajduje się całkiem blisko domu chłopaka.

\- "Tylko nie wpadnij w jakieś kłopoty" - zakończyła swoją wypowiedź różowowłosa.

\- "Spoko. Nie zamierzam" - Paul uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku salonu. W wyjściu z kuchni zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię - "Ale jak nie wrócimy do jutra… Ja i Carroll w sensie. Jak nie wrócimy do jutra, to narób trochę szumu."

Wyrazu twarzy Bonnie nie dało się nazwać radosnym.

* * *

\- "Aaa… To po to była ci ta biała plandeka…" - powiedziała Carroll wpatrując się w Paula ukrywającego dokładnie motocykl pod płachtą z białego, gumowatego tworzywa. Albo raczej szarawego. Plandeka była potwornie uwalona czymś szarym. Okazało się to jednak jej dużym plusem. Po ułożeniu na jej wierzchu kilku znalezionych w okolicy gałązek, zakamuflowana maszyna wyglądała jak krzak przywalony zaspą śniegu, który bardzo chciałby się roztopić.

\- "Nie chcę, żeby ktoś go ukradł" - wzruszył ramionami chłopak cofając się o kilka kroków i oceniając swoje dzieło.

\- "Dlaczego więc nim nie pojedziemy?" - zapytała dziewczyna stając obok.

\- "Bo to miał być spacer" - odparł z uśmiechem, objął na chwilę niebieskowłosą, po czym chwycił ją za dłoń i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą w stronę leśnej dróżki.

Wszystko wyglądało prawie tak samo jak we śnie, który Paul pamiętał aż podejrzanie dobrze. Była długa, pokryta topniejącym śniegiem dróżka i ściany wysokich drzew po jej obu stronach. W oddali majaczył kawałeczek pomalowanej na czerwono ściany.

Wszystko to działo się jednak w dzień, a nie w nocy jak to miało miejsce w nocnej wizji. Las nie był nienaturalnie rozciągnięty i droga do celu była znacznie krótsza. Nikt też nie zapętlał rzeczywistości. No i co najważniejsze - chłopak nie słyszał żadnego niepokojącego głosu. Jedynie ten znajomy, miły i przyjemny dla ucha. Dochodzący z ust idącej obok niebieskowłosej, którą miał szczęście nazywać swoją dziewczyną.

Odruchowo zerknął w jej stronę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy tylko znalazła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, zbladł, a jego uśmiech zniknął. Na ułamek sekundy Carroll zmieniła się. Miała włosy zgolone "na jeża" na kawałku czaszki, tuż nad uchem, w którym znajdowały się dwa kolczyki w kształcie małych pierścieni. Zamiast swojej lekko za ciepłej jak na tą pogodę kurtki zimowej miała na sobie czarną skórzaną. Do tego na jej twarzy widać było lekki i na szczęście całkiem dobrze wyglądający makijaż.

Przywidziało mu się? 'Co to do cholery było?'

\- "Wszystko ok?" - zaniepokoiła się Carroll. Rozejrzała się dla pewności dookoła - "Zbladeś…"

'_Alternatywa stary… alternatywa_'

'Hę?'

'_Tak mogło być. Kiedyś, gdzieś..._'

'O czym ty pierdolisz...'

'_Tak byłoby gdyby zmienić parametry świata tylko odrobinę_'

\- "Tak… Wszystko okej…" - odpowiedział szybko chłopak usiłując jednocześnie przywołać jakiś pozytywny wyraz twarzy. Wyszło mu to nieco kulawo - "Wydawało mi się, że coś widziałem…"

\- "Może już wracajmy?" - zapytała. W jej głosie pojawiła się nutka lęku. Chłopak poczuł za to lekkie ukłucie poczucia winy. Postarał się jednak je zignorować i tylko upewnił się, że zabrany z domu bagnet wciąż znajduje się na swoim miejscu pod kurtką. Na wszelki wypadek… Tylko na wszelki wypadek.

\- "Już niedaleko. Chcę tylko coś sprawdzić" - odparł - "Potem jak najszybciej się zmywamy."

\- "Okej" - Carroll uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a Paul poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Po raz kolejny przeklął sam siebie za nie ostrzeżenie dziewczyny o możliwym niebezpieczeństwie.

Do tartaku, czy też innego cholerstwa związanego z przemysłem drzewnym, które wyrastało sobie ze środka całkiem pokaźnej polany dotarli kilka minut później. Budynek był pomalowany na czerwono, ale barwa w wielu miejscach wyblakła lub ubrudziła się. Obok stał stos zapomnianych pni, które zdążyły już częściowo spróchnieć. Kilka metrów od nich stała biała furgonetka ufajdana błockiem i pokraczne, szaro-brązowe kombi nieznanej Paulowi marki, które strasznie przypominało ćmę. Za nim stała jeszcze czerwona terenówka. Była pozbawiona jednego z przednich kół, a na śniegu obok niej leżał kawałek plandeki, na którym ktoś rozłożył części i narzędzia.

Ku niezadowoleniu chłopaka okna budynku zostały zabite dechami. Jedyny widoczny otwór był wybity w ścianie od strony samochodów. Wystawała z niego celująca w górę rura z malutkim, stożkowatym daszkiem na końcu. Wydobywał się z niej jasno-szary dym.

\- "Teraz bądź najciszej jak potrafisz" - wyszeptał do Carroll.

Dziewczyna pokiwała energicznie głową i nie zdradzając po sobie lęku ruszyła za brązowowłosym, który lekko pochylony zbliżył się do położonej od strony ścieżki ściany. Chłopak podkradł się do pierwszego okna i przyjrzał się deskom, którymi było zasłonięte. Skrzywił się gdy okazało się, że pomiędzy kawałkami drewna nie ma odpowiednio szerokiej szczeliny. Mrucząc pod nosem jakieś niewyraźne przekleństwa przesunął się ostrożnie pod drugie okno. Ponownie podniósł się nieco i oparł o wystający fragment framugi, który w tych warunkach mógłby być nazwany parapetem, po czym przyjrzał się dokładnie deskom. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy gdy tuż przed swoim nosem spostrzegł całkiem sporą dziurę, przez którą było widać wnętrze.

Odwrócił się na chwilę by posłać uśmiech Carroll. Twarz dziewczyny zaczęła wyrażać zaciekawienie, ale Paul postanowił to chwilowo zignorować. Zajrzał przez otwór i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Było tam dość pusto. Kilka porzuconych stosów desek - tyle zostało z poprzedniego życia budynku. Poza tym było tam kilka czarnych toreb, ze dwie metalowe skrzynki i koza. Koza-piecyk, a nie koza-zwierzę oczywiście... Przymocowana do piecyka długa rura służąca za komin ciągnęła się pod sufitem aż do ściany, w której wybito niewielką dziurę.

Dookoła źródła ciepła, na składanych krzesełkach siedziało sześć osób. Sześciu facetów o podejrzanych mordach. Każdy trzymał w łapie puszkę piwa i co jakiś czas sączył z niej łyka albo dwa. Paul szybko namierzył jednookiego typka z kilkudniową szczeciną na policzkach. Morderca bawił się chińskim scyzorykiem.

Pozostałych chłopak nie potrafił rozpoznać. Był tam jeden siwy i znacznie wyższy od pozostałych. Wyglądał też na zdecydowanie starszego. Obok niego siedział człowiek-góra, który prawie dorównywał mu wzrostem. Miał twarz typowego draba, choć jego oczy zdradzały, że posiada trochę intelektu.

Dalej przesiadywał nie wyróżniający się za bardzo typek z krótkimi, zielonymi włosami. Mimo panującego na zewnątrz chłodu miał na sobie krótki rękaw w jasno-szarym kolorze i żadnej bluzy, czy kurtki. Na ramieniu zawiązaną miał ciemno-zieloną chustę i popalał papierosa.

Kolejny typek miał jasno-brązowe, dość długie włosy, które wyglądały jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Na policzku miał naklejony plaster, a na czoło naciągnięte gogle z niewielkimi, okrągłymi, przyciemnionymi szkłami. Cały był upaćkany jakąś tłustą substancją. To i zatknięty za pasek klucz świadczyły o tym, że prawdopodobnie jest mechanikiem i człowiekiem, który zajmował się czerwoną terenówką. Trzymany w dłoni wojskowy detonator świadczył o tym, że był również saperem.

Ostatni z mężczyzn nieco odstawał od reszty. Nie miał spojrzenia ani wyglądu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zabić bez namysłu. Miał za to całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuszek, którego czerwony sweter za nic nie mógł skryć. Miał też jasno-brązową, całkiem długą brodę. Brakowało mu jednak włosów - zastąpiła je błyszcząca w wydobywającym się z kozy ograniczonym blasku ognia łysina. Paulowi ten typek z kimś się kojarzył, ale jednocześnie był pewien, że nigdy w życiu kogoś takiego nie widział.

Chłopak odsunął się od okna i nachylił tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się ledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Carroll, która ukucnęła sobie pod ścianą.

\- "Zajrzyj tam" - wyszeptał - "Tylko nie patrz się na nikogo bezpośrednio."

Zaintrygowana dziewczyna uniosła brew, po czym kiwnęła głową dając znak, że rozumie. Podniosła się powoli, odnalazła szczelinę, przez którą patrzył brązowowłosy i zajrzała do wnętrza. Cudem powstrzymała się od wydania jakiegoś dziwnego dźwięku gdy zobaczyła mężczyznę, którego pozbawiła oka siedzącego przy metalowym piecyku.

\- "To co robimy, Starszy?" - odezwał się nagle człowiek-góra.

Niebieskowłosa natychmiast nachyliła się do swojego chłopaka.

\- "Szybko. Zaczęli o czymś gadać" - szepnęła i pociągnęła Paula za sobą. Obydwoje przyłożyli uszy do mniejszych szczelin pomiędzy deskami. Po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń Carroll wróciła do gapienia się przez otwór.

\- "Nie ma sensu już tu siedzieć, Góra…" - odpowiedział siwy, tyczkowaty facet - "Nie ma tu już miejsca, które warto okradać."

'Góra… Starszy… cóż za kreatywny dobór przezwisk...' pomyślała dziewczyna robiąc niezbyt zachwyconą minę.

\- "Pojedźmy gdzieś gdzie jest cieplej" - odezwał się łysol.

\- "Czekaj, nowy" - jednooki typek "powstrzymał" go wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku - "Mam pomysł."

\- "Jaki masz pomysł, Pirat?" - zapytał spokojnie Starszy.

\- "Zdobędziemy jeszcze trochę kasy i wyjedziemy stąd zostawiając za sobą trochę syfu" - wyszczerzył się pokazując swoje niezbyt czyste zęby - "To będzie tak: porwiemy jakiegoś smarkacza…"

\- "Znów dzieci, Pirat?" - skrzywił się zielonowłosy. Wyciągnął z ust peta i nachylił się by zgasić go o ziemię.

\- "Spierdalaj Śmieszek" - warknął swym wyniszczonym przez alkohol głosem - "Porwiemy dzieciaka i będziemy chcieli za niego forsę."

\- "Chcesz porwać jakieś dziecko dla okupu jak rozumiem?" - zapytał wciąż spokojnie siwy - "To nawet nie taki zły pomysł. Miejscowa policja jest dość nieudolna, a w okolicy mieszka kilka bogatych rodzin."

\- "Jest ten typ od stacji benzynowych…" - zaproponował mechanik - "On ma chyba córkę."

\- "Słyszałem, że gość to niezły kawał twardziela, a jego córka to mała piromaniaczka…" - skrzywił się łysy brodacz.

\- "Ciota jesteś, nowy" - zarechotał Pirat.

\- "Ma trochę racji…" - mruknął Starszy - "Nie chcemy, żeby zrobił się za duży syf."

\- "To może ta parka dziennikarzy?" - odezwał się Śmieszek - "Też mają córę."

\- "Co ty?" - jednooki spojrzał na niego z ukosa - "Co tak ci się nagle odmieniło?"

\- "Forsa to forsa, nie?" - wzruszył ramionami, po czym pociągnął kilka łyków piwa. Zerknął do wnętrza puszki, a stwierdziwszy, że bardziej jej nie osuszy, położył ją na ziemi i zgniótł stopą. Wstał i podszedł do leżącej pod ścianą torebki foliowej, w której stało jeszcze kilka piw. Wziął sobie jedno.

\- "Dziennikarze nie są wcale tacy bogaci na jakich wyglądają" - pokręcił głową starszy chudzielec.

\- "Ano…" - mruknął Góra - "Burmistrz był bardziej kasiasty."

\- "Ale ten mafioza wypierdolił go z miasta" - odezwał się gość w czerwonym sweterku.

\- "Jego córka została. I opiekuje się nią zaufany lokaj, czy ktoś taki…" - powiedział Starszy. Po wyrazie jego twarzy dało się poznać, że nad czymś ciężko się zastanawia - "To może być dobre…"

\- "To co? Dzieciak burmistrza?" - Pirat spojrzał na swojego szefa z nadzieją.

\- "Jeszcze nie wiem" - odpowiedział siwy - "Trzeba przeprowadzić wywiad w terenie."

\- "Hę?" - jednooki chyba nie zrozumiał do końca tego co właśnie usłyszał.

\- "Trzeba poszukać więcej kandydatów" - odpowiedział spokojnie szef.

\- "Sorki chłopaki" - łysy podniósł się z krzesła - "Muszę się pójść odlać" - skierował się do wyjścia.

\- "Ej!" - zawołał za nim mechanik - "Tylko nie waż mi się szczać przy autach! Idź do lasu! Jak naszczasz gdzieś po tej stronie, to ci kutasa odstrzelę."

\- "Dobra, dobra…"

\- "O-o…" - szepnął Paul.

\- "Wiejemy?" - zapytała cichutko Carroll.

\- "Wiejemy" - odszepnął chłopak kiwając jednocześnie głową.

Kilka sekund później pędzili sprintem przez leśną dróżkę. Wierne tenisówki i ciężkie kamasze głośno rozchlapywały nadtopiony śnieg. Ciemne pnie drzew przemykały na krawędziach pola widzenia. Chwilę później byli już przy zakamuflowanym motocyklu. Szybko zrzucili z niego gałązki, a "białą" plandekę zwinęli w poręczną kostkę i wrzucili do bagażnika umieszczonego w koszu za miejscem dla pasażera. Miejscem, na które zaraz wskoczyła mocująca się z kaskiem Carroll. Paul, który swój kask miał już na głowie od względnie dłuższego czasu, kopnął maszynę. Silnik jakimś cudem zaskoczył za pierwszym razem, co pozwoliło się szybko ewakuować. Szybko, ale na pewno nie cicho. Ryk pędzącego motocykla rozniósł się po najbliższej okolicy i pewnie sprawił, że wielu ludzi rozejrzało się w poszukiwaniu źródła tego potwornie głośnego dźwięku.

* * *

\- "Jest źle…" - powiedział Paul padając plecami na łóżko - "Jest bardzo źle..."

\- "Co zrobimy?" - Carroll położyła się obok, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Jej pytanie miało na celu głównie pomóc chłopakowi w procesie myślowym.

\- "Nie wiem…" - pokręcił głową obejmując jednocześnie dziewczynę. W jego głosie pojawiły się ślady lęku - "To jest sześciu gości… Widziałaś te torby? I ten detonator? Jestem prawie pewien, że to oni są odpowiedzialni za ten syf z bankiem i eksplozją…" - położył wolną dłoń na twarzy - "Oni mówili o Phoebe i Bonnibel…"

\- "Nie martw się" - przytuliła się do niego mocniej. 'Mówili też o LSP… ale tego nie powiem' pomyślała. Po chwili stwierdziła, że nie czuje się z tą myślą tak komfortowo jak przewidywała - "Coś przecież z tym zrobimy, prawda?" - uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

Paul spojrzał na nią smutno, po czym objął ją drugą ręką i mocno przycisnął do siebie.

\- "Przepraszam…" - szepnął jej do ucha. Kosmyki jej niebieskich włosów łaskotały go w nos, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło.

\- "Za co?" - zapytała niepewnie po chwili ciszy.

\- "Nie powiedziałem ci po co tam idziemy…" - odpowiedział. Ta jedna, mała, głupia sprawa prześladowała go praktycznie od momentu, w którym schował motocykl pod plandeką - "Gdyby coś ci się stało…"

Nie był w stanie dokończyć. Carroll uciszyła go pocałunkiem.

\- "Ale nic się nie stało" - powiedziała cicho - "Nie musisz za to przepraszać… Nie ważne co by to było… poszłabym za tobą…"

**O Smoku... Jakim ja jestem beznadziejnie leniwym człowiekiem... Do tego ten upał i kilka gier... Skupienie się na pisaniu niewykonalne...**

**No, ale w końcu udało mi się coś stworzyć :D. Rzeczy zaczynają się rozpędzać :D.**

**Postaram się przyspieszyć pisanie, ale na razie mogę tylko poprosić was o napisanie jakiejś opinii o tym co właśnie przeczytaliście. Przy okazji zapraszam was też na forum Polski Bastion Pory na Przygodę. Organizuję tam dwa konkursy fanartowe. Jeden z nich dotyczy mojej twórczości :D. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	9. 9: Brudne zagrywki

9\. Brudne zagrywki

Wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna z gitarą na plecach szła spokojnym krokiem po pokrytym resztkami śniegu chodniku. Przekroczyła świeże ślady kół motocykla z koszem odciśnięte w brudnym, niegdyś białym puchu i wdepnęła w kolejną mikro-zaspę, która upaćkała jej wysokie, czerwone buty jeszcze bardziej. Przeklęła pod nosem i pomachała nogą, żeby strącić plamki prawie czarnego pseudo-błocka. Weszła na wybrukowaną ścieżkę prowadzącą do jej domu. Przed wejściem zatrzymała się na chwilę by wytrzeć podeszwy o brązową, nieco przemokniętą i brudną wycieraczkę, na której widniał napis "Welcome" złożony z fantazyjnie powyginanych liter. Kiedy była już pewna, że nie będzie musiała ścierać z podłogi tego co nałapała podeszwami przez całą drogę, nacisnęła na klamkę i weszła do środka.

Zaraz za drzwiami ściągnęła gitarę z pleców i oparła ją o najbliższą ścianę. Następnie ściągnęła buty, co zajęło jej dobre kilka minut. Na koniec pozbyła się kurtki obojętnie rzucając ją na wieszak. Pozbywszy się odzieży wierzchniej chwyciła za bas i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju. W połowie drogi przez salon zatrzymała się. Coś było troszeczkę nie tak jak powinno być.

Na ustawionej tyłem do dziewczyny kanapie ktoś leżał. Widać było tylko jasno-brązowe włosy i okryte jeansami kolana tego kogoś, ale ten widok wystarczył, żeby stwierdzić, że leżącym nie jest Simon.

Nagle na oparciu ukazała się ręka w rękawie zielonego swetra. Wspierając się na niej, z mebla podniosła się trzymająca opasłą książkę, uśmiechnięta Betty.

\- "O… Cześć Marcelino" - przywitała się zamykając księgę i siadając wygodniej - "Simon pojechał po zakupy."

\- "Cześć Betty" - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa zastanawiając się kiedy właściwie jej opiekun zdążył zaprosić swoją panienkę. Bo po co ją zaprosił, to potrafiła sobie wyobrazić. Choć po Simonie nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała.

\- "Gdzie byłaś?" - zapytała poprawiając okulary, które przekrzywiły się gdy podniosła się z pozycji półleżącej. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć tylko i wyłącznie ciekawość, więc Marcelina postanowiła opowiedzieć.

\- "U Bonnibel. Mieliśmy wieczorek filmowy" - końcówkę jej wypowiedzi zagłuszył warkot silnika pojazdu wjeżdżającego na sąsiednią posesję. Odruchowo spojrzała w stronę najbliższego okna. Przez kilka sekund przyglądała się Paulowi wjeżdżającemu motocyklem do garażu, który otworzyła Carroll - "Dobra… Muszę wziąć prysznic" - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i weszła na schody. Betty wzruszyła ramionami, po czym z powrotem położyła się na kanapie i otwarła książkę.

Marcelina tym czasem zdążyła już dotrzeć do swojego pokoju. Odłożyła gitarę na stojak ustawiony pod ścianą, a z kieszeni wyciągnęła telefon, który następnie położyła na biurku. Zbliżyła się do umieszczonej we wnęce ściany szafy i szeroko otworzyła przesuwane drzwi. Jakiś t-shirt złośliwie postanowił wyskoczyć ze swojego miejsca, ale dziewczynie udało się go złapać zanim zderzył się z podłogą. Odłożyła go na miejsce i rozejrzała się po pełnych ciemnych i czerwonych ubrań półkach. Po kilku minutach zastanowienia wybrała ciemne jeansy i szarą koszulkę oraz wzięła zestaw świeżej bielizny. Następnie zamknęła szafę, której przemieszana zawartość szykowała się do skoku i udała się w kierunku łazienki.

Gdy znalazła się wewnątrz zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a zawieszone na przedramieniu, zwinięte w kostki ubrania odłożyła na kosz na brudy, w którym zaraz umieściła ściągnięte z siebie brudne ciuchy. Klapiąc bosymi stopami o chłodne płytki, którymi wyłożona była podłoga w łazience, czarnowłosa przeszła w stronę położonej w rogu kabiny prysznicowej. Stanęła w białym brodziku i chwyciła za czerwoną gąbkę upchniętą za metalową rurkę, która służyła chyba głównie do ozdoby, bo nie płynęła nią woda, a oparcie się o nią zakończyło by się pewnie małą katastrofą. Odkręciła na chwilę wodę by namoczyć trzymany kawałek syntetycznej pianki, po czym oblała go żelem pod prysznic. Kilka chwil później całe jej blade ciało pokryte było warstwą piany. Wycisnęła resztkę pieniącej się wody z gąbki i stanęła pod deszczownicą. Po namyśle cofnęła się na chwilę, ustawiła odpowiednią temperaturę wody i dopiero wtedy weszła w strumień ciepłych kropelek, które zaczęły spływać po jej włosach, a następnie szyi i plecach, zmywając pianę. Przez chwilę jeszcze skupiła się na dokładnym wtarciu szamponu w czarną, gęstą czuprynę, po czym po prostu zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, żeby krople swobodnie uderzały w jej twarz. Fala ciepłej cieczy spływającej w dół po jej skórze pozwalała się zrelaksować jak mało co.

Wciąż nie mogła się jednak pozbyć jednej uporczywej myśli z głowy. Cały ten plan Paula… Niby był okej, ale jakoś tak nie do końca trzymał się kupy. Brakowało w nim informacji. Dużo informacji. Skąd się wziął ten typ? Gdzie go można znaleźć? Kim są jego cele? Czy pracuje sam? Marcelina powoli przyzwyczajała się do noszenia noża w kieszeni…

Miała nadzieję, że coś się w sprawie niedługo ruszy. Najlepiej zanim kolejna dziewczyna zostanie znaleziona w parku martwa i… 'Brrr...' czarnowłosa wzdrygnęła się i oparła czołem o mokre płytki, którymi wyłożone były ściany łazienki. Woda uderzała teraz prosto w jej kark, a jej długie, czarne włosy spłynęły na boki szyi. Nie chciała, żeby coś złego przytrafiło się jej przyjaciółkom… Nie chciała, żeby coś przytrafiło się Bonnie…

Najgorsze było jednak to, że już coś się przytrafiło Carroll… I już się coś przytrafiło Bonnie. Całe szczęście nie stało im się nic bardzo złego. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że można było się od tak po prostu przestać przejmować. Ten typ wciąż może gdzieś się włóczyć… Przecież nikt go jeszcze nie złapał.

Wyprostowała się i zakręciła wodę. Starła nadmiar wilgoci z oczu, po czym odgarnęła mokre włosy na plecy. Wyszła z kabiny i zostawiając mokre ślady przedreptała dwa metry, które dzieliły ją od rurowego kaloryfera, na którym suszyły się ręczniki. Ściągnęła z niego jeden - w kolorze czerwonym - i w kilka chwil starła z siebie całą wodę, która powoli kapała z jej skóry prosto na płytki. Następnie energicznie wytarła włosy, a żeby pozbyć się z nich resztek wilgoci wzięła z szafki suszarkę, podłączyła ją do kontaktu umieszczonego obok lustra i skierowała na siebie. Ciepły podmuch zaszumiał w jej uszach przeczesując czarną czuprynę.

Stwierdziwszy, że jest już wystarczająco sucha, założyła na siebie przygotowane wcześniej ubranie i wytarła mokrą podłogę mopem wyciągniętym z ustawionej w kącie pomieszczenia szafki. Zadowolona z efektu schnących powoli smug wyszła z łazienki i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Kątem oka spostrzegła, że jej telefon coś od niej chce. Mała diodka umieszczona na dole ekranu mrugała na biało. Nawet nie zastanawiając się któż to mógł do niej napisać, podeszła do biurka i podniosła urządzenie. Wiadomości były dwie. Obydwie od Carroll. Otworzyła aplikację od wiadomości tekstowych.

C: "Jesteś?"

C: "Napisz jak będziesz miała chwilę"

Marcelina wzruszyła ramionami i wywołała klawiaturę ekranową.

M: "Co tam?"

Na odpowiedź nie musiała czekać. Właściwie to nawet nie spodziewała się po niebieskowłosej takiej prędkości.

C: "Mamy ważne wieści"

M: "?"

C: "Tylko obiecaj, że zareagujesz spokojnie"

C: "I nie będziesz robić nic nieprzemyślanego"

M: ":I"

M: "?"

C: "Zdobyliśmy kilka interesujących i ważnych informacji"

C: "Po pierwsze ten jednooki typek jest częścią jakiegoś gangu, czy czegoś tam"

C: "Jest ich sześciu"

C: "I pomieszkują w starym tartaku, czy co to tam jest"

C: "Po drugie coś szykuj"

C: "Szykują*"

C: "Porwanie konkretnie"

C: "Celują w dzieciaka z bogatą rodziną, więc…"

M: "Bonnie…"

C: "nom…"

M: "Kurwa kurwa kurwa kurwa"

C: ":I"

C: "Paul gada z Bonnie. Nic jej nie będzie jeśli będzie się tego spodziewać i odpowiednio się zabezpieczy"

M: "Dlaczego piszesz o tym tak spokojnie!? ;_;"

C: "Bo ci goście nie zdążyli jeszcze zdecydować kogo porwą"

M: "Ugh…"

M: "Dobra…"

M: "Dzięki za info…"

M: "Muszę trochę pomyśleć…"

C: "Ok, do zobaczenia"

Czarnowłosa wyrzuciła telefon z trzęsących się dłoni, po czym zaczęła chodzić w kółko po pokoju. W głowie miała kompletny mętlik. Po chwili zatrzymała się, a następnie rzuciła za urządzeniem, które szczęśliwie wylądowało na łóżku. Wywołała aplikację SMS-ową i z listy kontaktów wybrała Bonnibel. Zaczęła nerwowo "tapać" w dotykową klawiaturę. Palce latały jej tak bardzo, że co chwilę musiała poprawiać to co napisała, a autokorekta z każdym głupawym błędem coraz bardziej zbliżała ją do eksplozji.

M: "Bonnie? Wszystko okej? Carroll właśnie do mnie napisała i, że Paul pisał do ciebie o tym typku i, że będą chcieli cię porwać"

Nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało jej się w końcu napisać to wszystko poprawnie. Ręce wciąż jej się trzęsły jakby przed chwilą kopnął ją prąd. A przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażała. Nigdy nie poraził jej prąd, więc nie wiedziała jak to by naprawdę wyglądało. Pewnie zdecydowanie bardziej martwo. Albo przynajmniej niebezpiecznie.

B: "Marcy"

B: "Proszę, uspokój się"

B: "Nic mi nie jest"

B: "Omówiłam już nawet sprawę z Peppermintem"

B: "Więc nic mi nie będzie"

M: "Jesteś pewna? :C"

B: "Jestem w stu procentach pewna"

B: "Ale jeśli ty nie jesteś, to możesz przyjść"

B: ":P"

M: "3"

B: "3"

Marcelina odetchnęła ciężko i padła na łóżko. Telefon wysunął się z jej dłoni i wylądował na kołdrze. Następne kilka minut spędziła na wpatrywaniu się w sufit.

* * *

\- "Marcelina zareagowała nieco gwałtownie…" - mruknęła Carroll patrząc na ostatnie wiadomości od czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Uśpiła telefon i położyła go na biurku, po czym odwróciła się fotel, na którym siedziała w stronę leżącego na łóżku Paula. Chłopak skończył pisać z Bonnibel już dobre kilka minut wcześniej i teraz wpatrywał się w niebieskowłosą.

\- "Można się było tego spodziewać" - powiedział - "Bonnibel powiedziała wszystko Peppermintowi. Będzie ją woził do szkoły i z powrotem. W domu raczej jej nic nie grozi."

\- "Ci goście musieliby być niezłymi kretynami, żeby próbować ją porwać z jej domu…" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

\- "Szczerze mówiąc nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby spróbowali" - uśmiechnął się krzywo. Odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na biały sufit - "Tak właściwie… Było coś zadane?"

\- "Prawie zapomniałam o szkole… Ona się ostatnio wydaje tak trochę mało ważna…" - westchnęła wstając po cichu z obrotowego fotela - "Ale wydaje mi się, że nic nam nie zadali" - położyła się obok i oparła głowę na jego piersi.

\- "To świetnie" - uśmiechnął się wplątując palce w jej niebieską czuprynę. Zaczął ja delikatnie głaskać po głowie. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymywała się od mruczenia niczym zadowolony kot - "Będziemy mieli więcej czasu dla siebie…"

* * *

Poniedziałek w szkole upłynął zadziwiająco spokojnie. Lekcje wyjątkowo odbywały się tak jak powinny, na przerwach było wyjątkowo spokojnie. Śpiochy spały, plotkary paplały, a dowcipnisie dowcipkowały. Nawet LSP ograniczyła się do posyłania złośliwych spojrzeń oraz szeptania i chichotania w towarzystwie swoich "przyjaciółek".

Paul po raz kolejny wbił wzrok w swój zeszyt. Mętne notatki, które w nim stworzył nieco go irytowały. Wiedział, że nie będzie się w stanie nic z nich nauczyć, a za nic nie chciało mu się od kogoś odpisywać. Nawet jeżeli zeszyty Carroll miał zaraz pod nosem praktycznie przez cały czas. 'A nie była to jedyna zaleta mieszkania z niebieskowłosą' - uśmiechnął się połową ust.

Miał całkiem dobry humor jak na ten dzień tygodnia. Głównie dzięki naprawdę miło spędzonej większej części minionego dnia. O bieganiu po lesie zdążył już zapomnieć, więc po umyśle obijały mu się już tylko te miłe wspomnienia.

Mimo to od rana miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko cisza przed burzą. Coś mówiło mu, że stanie się coś niedobrego. Przez to nie mógł się do końca skupić na lekcjach. Nawet wspominanie wczorajszego wieczoru mu nie pomagało. Choć to akurat było dość logiczne…

Zerknął na siedzącą przed nim czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Siedziała dziwnie sztywno i chyba cały czas pilnowała Bonnibel. Chłopak wcale się jej nie dziwił. Gdyby ktoś go poinformował, że jakieś świry chcą porwać jego dziewczynę, to pewnie też zacząłby się poważnie martwić. I nosić ze sobą nóż. Tak jak robiła to Marcelina. Paul pomyślał, że powinien jej później powiedzieć, żeby lepiej go chowała. Nie warto wylądować na dywaniku u dyrektora za taką bzdurę. No… powiedzmy "bzdurę"...

Nie chciało mu się notować ani słuchać co ma do powiedzenia belfer. Nie był też jakoś w nastroju na obserwowanie kolegów z klasy. Pozostało mu więc tylko i wyłącznie ucięcie sobie krótkiej drzemki. Podparł się na łokciach układając dłonie w ten sposób, że palce zasłaniały oczy. Dzięki temu wyglądał jakby wpatrywał się w zadumie w zeszyt, co było w pełni dozwolone. A przynajmniej żaden z nauczycieli się jeszcze nie przyczepił.

Odpłynął do krainy snów dość szybko. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy widok leżącego na ławce zeszytu zmienił się w ciemność, w której powoli zaczął się materializować obraz. Zobaczył dziwnego, podobnego do jakieś egzotycznej jaszczurki stwora, który zakradał się do niewielkiej jaskini. Wewnątrz czekał olbrzymi wąż o białych łuskach w czerwone pasy. Miał ostre kły i białe gałki oczne. Owijał się dookoła dużego, różowego cukierka zawiniętego w przezroczysty papierek. Gdy tylko spostrzegł mniejszego gada, zasyczał i pokazał zęby, z których kapał jad. Spanikowany jaszczur uciekł w popłochu. Dreptał przez kilka minut po piaszczystym pustkowiu. Przeszedł przez jakąś dziwną, fioletową chmurę i zaczął się rozglądać. Z jego pyska ciekła gęsta ślina, a jego oczy błyszczały jakby miał jakiś pyszny kąsek tuż przed nosem. Powoli zbliżył się do niewielkiego jeziorka i wbił wzrok w…

Paul nie zdążył zobaczyć w co takiego. Nauczyciel powiedział coś głośniej i wyrwał chłopaka ze snu. Brązowowłosy rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po klasie. Belfer całe szczęście nie krzyknął na niego. Po prostu podkreślił jakąś ważną część lekcji. Przecierając oczy i zastanawiając się o co właściwie chodziło w jego śnie zerknął na tył klasy. Siedząca tam Carroll posłała mu słodziutki uśmiech i mrugnięcie okiem. Chłopak również się uśmiechnął. Jego dziwne przeczucia nagle wyparowały.

* * *

Samochód Pepperminta wjechał powoli na podjazd. Brama za nim zaczęła się zamykać, a ta przed nim leniwie odsunęła się pod górę odsłaniając wjazd do wnętrza garażu. Pojazd wjechał do środka i zatrzymał się dokładnie półtora metra od przeciwległej do wjazdu ściany. Przejazd zamknął się za nim pogrążając pomieszczenie w ciemności. No… przynajmniej do momentu, w którym zaskoczyło automatyczne oświetlenie.

Z samochodu wysiadł lokaj oraz różowowłosa dziewczyna. Obydwoje udali się do domu przez drzwi umieszczone w ścianie garażu. Po drodze kontynuowali rozmowę rozpoczętą jeszcze w samochodzie.

A przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażała trójka facetów siedząca z tyłu białego dostawczaka i obserwująca sytuację zza przyciemnianej szyby. Kiedy ruch w pobliżu willi się uspokoił wszyscy odsunęli się od okna i zajęli miejsca na zamocowanych pod burtami fotelach.

\- "Okej… Zrobimy tak" - odezwał się zielonowłosy - "Urwipaluch zostajesz w aucie. Bądź gotowy do odjazdu. Ja i Pirat..." - jednooki mruknął coś niewyraźnie - "...wchodzimy do środka, dajemy w mordę staruszkowi, a dziewczynie zaklejamy usta…" - pokazał rolkę szarej taśmy - "...sklejamy ręce i wynosimy" - pozostali kiwnęli głowami na znak, że się zgadzają. Nieogolona morda Pirata wyrażała jednocześnie wyraźne niezadowolenie. Fakt, że to Śmieszek dowodził niezwykle go irytował - "Kurwa… Wciąż jakoś mi nie pasuje, że porywamy dzieciaka…" - westchnął.

\- "Cipa jesteś" - zarechotał jednooki - "Zostaw porywanie mnie."

\- "Tylko jej nie obmacuj za bardzo jak będziesz ją niósł" - skrzywił się. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko parszywy uśmiech - "Dobra, zbieramy się. Urwipaluch? Droga czysta?"

\- "Żadnych pieszych, żadnych wozów" - odparł - "Czysto."

Zielonowłosy kiwnął głową, po czym otworzył przesuwane drzwi i wyskoczył z pojazdu. Tuż za nim podążył jednooki. W kilka sekund dobiegli do furtki i dalej, po chodniku wybrukowanym kolorowymi płytkami, aż do wejścia. Pirat położył łapę na klamce i ostrożnie nacisnął. Ku jego zaskoczeniu drzwi były zamknięte. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem w stronę towarzysza, który uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, po czym nacisnął dzwonek. Gdzieś z głębi domu dało się słyszeć wyraźne, melodyjne dzwonienie, które brzmiało dość… drogo…

Po krótkiej chwili dało się słyszeć kroki, a następnie kluczyk chrzęszczący w zamku. Drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać.

\- "Teraz!" - wrzasnął Śmieszek, po czym zamachnął się ręką.

Dwie pięści w tym samym momencie poszybowały przez wejście, prosto w stronę otwierającego. Obydwie trafiły w pustkę. Mężczyźni mimo to wpadli do środka. Stanęli w pięknie urządzonym przedpokoju. Przed nimi, na jasno-różowym dywanie stał facet w granatowym garniturze. Miał białe włosy z wyraźnymi paskami czerwieni. Patrzył pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem na nieproszonych gości.

\- "Proszę natychmiast wyjść" - oznajmił stanowczo.

\- "Zamknij ryj panie burżuj!" - warknął Pirat. Zaczął wymacywać schowany w kieszenie brudnych spodni chiński scyzoryk.

W tym momencie na końcu korytarza prowadzącego w głąb domostwa pojawiła się różowowłosa dziewczyna. A właściwie to tylko jej głowa, bo panienka wyglądała zza rogu. Sądząc po jej na wpół otwartych ustach chciało coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała w momencie, w którym zorientowała się, że spoczywa na niej wzrok dwóch podejrzanych indywiduów. Zaraz po tym odkryciu czym prędzej wycofała się za ścianę.

Jednooki nie był w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać od działania. Dał sobie spokój z szukaniem noża i ruszył w stronę miejsca, w którym przed sekundą widział różowowłosą. Nie zdążył zrobić nawet dwóch kroków gdy na jego drodze stanął białowłosy lokaj.

\- "Proszę natychmiast wynieść się z tego domu" - w jego głosie brzmiała wyraźna, zimna groźba. Jego oblicze wciąż nie wyrażało nic poza całkowitym spokojem. Wyglądało to całkiem niepokojąco.

Obdartus nie za bardzo się przejął słabo skrywaną groźbą i zaczął wykonywać manewr wymijający. Tym razem nie zdołał zrobić nawet kroku. Lokaj błyskawicznie machnął ręką i na ułamek sekundy dotknął klatki piersiowej wyglądającego jak przeciętny żul mężczyzny. Serce jednookiego zatrzymało się na chwilę, a jego ciało padło bezwładnie na podłogę. Po kilku sekundach facetowi wrócił oddech. Dysząc ciężko zaczął czołgać się w stronę wyjścia.

Śmieszek nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pomagać towarzyszowi. Nie chciał się też mścić za dokonane mu krzywdy. Jednak plan od początku przewidywał zbicie lokajowi mordy, więc nie miał dużego wyboru. Osłaniając pierś przedramionami ruszył w kierunku stojącego w bezruchu białowłosego. Gdy znajdował się wystarczająco blisko wyprowadził cios, który powinien powalić przeciętnego mężczyznę na ziemię. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu zorientował się, że jego pięść trafiła w pustkę. Lokaj stał kilkanaście centymetrów w lewo od miejsca, w którym znajdował się jeszcze ułamki sekund temu. Ponownie machnął ręką, ale tym razem celował w głowę. Gdy tylko jego palce na ułamek sekundy dotknęły czoła zielonowłosego, facet cofnął się o krok, a jego twarz zbladła i zastygła w grymasie strachu.

W jego mózgu eksplodowała fala ciemności. Czuł jakby jego świadomość została wciągnięta do najgłębszych odmętów piekieł. Oblicza mrożących krew w żyłach demonów przemknęły przez jego umysł odciskając bolesne wspomnienia. Psychika mężczyzny zatrzęsła się w posadach, ale jakimś cudem utrzymała względny pion. Wzdrygnął się, po czym zamrugał. Nie znajdował się w kotle pełnym wrzących, płynnych metali zmieszanych z duszami potępionych gdzieś w najciemniejszych i najzimniejszych czeluściach piekieł, ale w pięknie urządzonym przedpokoju pokaźnej willi. Przed nim wciąż jednak stał ów przeklęty lokaj. Wciąż wpatrywał się tym zimnym, spokojnym spojrzeniem prosto w oczy zielonowłosego.

Niedoszły porywacz zaczął się wycofywać. Po drodze złapał czołgającego się i dyszącego ciężko Pirata za kołnierz syfiastej kurtki, podniósł go z podłogi i pociągnął za sobą. Zataczając się na boki wyszli przez drzwi i ruszyli w kierunku furtki, a potem prosto do stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy wozu. Urwipaluch otworzył im przesuwane drzwi i umożliwił wtoczenie się do środka, po czym odjechał z piskiem opon.

Bonnibel ponownie wyjrzała zza rogu. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że w korytarzu jest tylko i wyłącznie Peppemint. Lokaj spokojnym ruchem zamknął drzwi i przekręcił kluczyk w zamku. Następnie odwrócił się, uśmiechnął się do swej podopiecznej i zniknął gdzieś w kuchni.

Różowowłosa zabrała porzuconą wcześniej na kanapie książkę, założyła różowe kapcie i szurając nimi po podłodze ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Chwilę później znajdowała się już w swoim pokoju. Odłożyła całkiem słusznej grubości tytuł na szczyt bezładnego stosu ułożonego na biurku, po czym chwyciła za telefon, który akurat ładował się gdzieś w kącie. Wyszukała na liście kontaktów numer opisany "Marcy" i puknęła w niego palcem, dzięki czemu przeszła do kolejnego menu. Usiadła pod ścianą, tuż obok gniazdka, do którego podłączona była ładowarka. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym dotknęła opuszką palca wskazującego zieloną ikonkę z słuchawką tradycyjnego telefonu, która wyświetlała się na ekranie. Rozpoczęło się połączenie.

\- "Marcy? Cześć… Muszę ci coś opowiedzieć…"

* * *

\- "Peppermint ich wykurzył?" - spytał Paul usłyszawszy relację z poprzedniego popołudnia. Bonnibel pokiwała energicznie głową - "Nieźle…"

Dzień był tak straszliwie zawalony najróżniejszymi szkolnymi sprawami, że udało im się pogadać dopiero po tym jak zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek, a wszyscy uczniowie wylali się z budynku na pokryte wyjątkowo upartymi resztkami śniegu ulice. Przyjaciołom nigdzie się nie spieszyło. Szli spokojnym krokiem przez opustoszały korytarz i prowadzili spokojną rozmowę.

\- "Czy to znaczy, że nasz problem zniknął sam?" - zapytała Phoebe - "W sensie… Ci goście powiedzieli, że kogoś porwą, a potem stąd odjadą. Bonnibel nie byli w stanie porwać, a reszta z nas jest względnie bezpieczna… Czy to znaczy, że można pozostawić tą sprawę samej sobie."

\- "Nie" - brązowowłosy pokręcił głową. Pchnął frontowe drzwi budynku i przytrzymał je dopóki wszyscy nie przeszli.

\- "Po pierwsze ci goście wspominali to tobie, Phoebe" - odezwała się Carroll - "Chodź wyraźnie bali się twojego ojca…"

\- "Po drugie nie zamierzam pozwolić tym gnojkom od tak sobie zniknąć" - dokończył ponuro Paul.

\- "Pomożemy jak tylko będziemy w stanie" - zawołał przepełniony optymizmem Finn.

\- "Ale teraz wszyscy rozejdziemy się do domów" - Jake szturchnął go w ramię, po czym skręcił w stronę swego miejsca zamieszkania.

\- "Na razie!" - zawołał młodszy blondyn. Pozostali również się pożegnali.

\- "Dziś idziecie sami do domu" - poinformowała Paula i Carroll Marcelina - "Ja jadę do Bonnie" - wskazała samochód Pepperminta i stojącą obok różowowłosą - "Do jutra."

\- "Do jutra" - odpowiedzieli, po czym ruszyli w swoją stronę.

Nikt z całego tego towarzystwa nie zobaczył białego dostawczaka stojącego w alejce po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Nikt również nie zwrócił uwagi na siedzącą na ławce przed szkołą dziewczynę. Była dość pulchna, miała fioletowe włosy oraz ubranie i pewnie nieźle by się wściekła, że nikt na nią nawet nie spojrzał, gdyby nie to, że właśnie zbierała materiały do plotek. Albo nawet do czegoś więcej. W jej przystosowanym do knucia i złośliwości umyśle powstawał powoli plan. Okrutny i nieetyczny plan.

Podniosła się z drewnianego, pomalowanego ochronną farbą drewna i na chwilę skupiła swoje spojrzenie na białym vanie, którego zauważyła gdy tylko przekroczyła próg szkoły i wyszła z tłumu odchodzących uczniaków. Jak gdyby nigdy nic weszła na chodnik i oddaliła się w losowym kierunku. Upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie śledzi, po kilkuset metrach przeszła przez ulicę i zaczęła spokojnym krokiem zbliżać się do busa.

Gdy znalazła się już naprawdę blisko, nachyliła się tak, żeby nie było jej widać przez okna i zaczęła się skradać. Obeszła pojazd dookoła i przyłożyła ucho do nieco uwalonej karoserii. Z wnętrza dało się słyszeć ledwie wyraźną rozmowę.

\- "To kogo do jasnej cholery mamy porwać?" - zapytał pierwszy głos. Był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- "A ja wiem? Tej Bubblegum nie ma co tykać…" - odpowiedział drugi - "Wszędzie jeździ z tym swoim lokajem-ochroniarzem. Pirat wciąż się nie pozbierał…"

\- "Gówno mnie obchodzi ten frajer…" - warknął ten pierwszy - "Pirat znaczy się… Tego lokaja nie chcę już w życiu na oczy widzieć…"

\- "To co? Może ta od właściciela stacji paliw?" - zaproponował ten drugi.

\- "Nie zbliżam się do tych piromanów…" - wymamrotał - "Kto do cholery w tym mieście jest na tyle bogaty, żeby było warto mu porywać dzieciaki?"

Na twarzy fioletowowłosej pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Odsunęła się od dostawczaka i wytarła lekko uwalone ucho wnętrzem dłoni. Następnie wyprostowała się i zapukała w szybę pojazdu.

Z wnętrza doszła kwiecista wiązanka przekleństw, a cały wehikuł zakołysał się jakby ktoś w środku podskoczył i zrobił fikołka. Po chwili przesuwane drzwi otworzyły się ujawniając dość ciemne wnętrze i dwa parszywe pyski.

\- "Przez przypadek usłyszałam waszą rozmowę" - skłamała. Starała się brzmieć tak niewinnie jak się tylko dało.

\- "I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?" - zapytał facet, który otworzył drzwi. Miał krótkie, zielone włosy i mimo zimna nosił białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Na ramieniu miał zawiązaną ciemno-zieloną chustkę.

\- "Zamierzam wam pomóc" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- "Zamierzasz dać się porwać?" - zapytał z pewną nadzieją w głosie drugi typek. Miał długie, jasno-brązowe włosy, które od dawna nie widziały grzebienia. Na czole nosił przyciemniane gogle z okrągłymi szkłami.

\- "Podchodzicie do tego całego porywania źle" - dziewczyna całkowicie zignorowała pytanie rozczochranego - "Chcecie porwać kogoś z bogatej rodziny, prawda?"

\- "Robimy to dla kasy… Oczywiste, że chcemy porwać jakiegoś bogacza" - wzruszył ramionami zielonowłosy. Również całkowicie zignorował kumpla.

\- "Może lepiej byłoby porwać kogoś, za kogo ktoś inny zapłaci dowolną cenę" - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - "Kogoś kto jednocześnie nie ma krewnych zdolnych gonić za wami na koniec świata."

\- "Co masz na myśli?" - facet w t-shirt'cie uniósł brew.

Fioletowa dała mu ręką znak, żeby się pochylił, po czym przez dobrą minutę szeptała mu coś do ucha. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się coś w rodzaju obrzydzenia. Rozczochrany tym czasem wyciągnął jakieś luźne notatki i zaczął je przeglądać.

\- "Jesteś okropnym człowiekiem" - mruknął ponuro zielonowłosy odsuwając się gdy skończyła mówić - "Ale dzięki za radę… Skorzystamy z niej…"

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko i niewinnie. Następnie odwróciła się i jakby nigdy nic odeszła w sobie tylko znaną stronę.

\- "Ej, stary" - rozczochrany po chwili szturchnął kumpla w ramię i pokazał mu zadrukowaną tekstem i pojedynczym zdjęciem kartkę - "To była ta od dziennikarzy."

\- "Kurwa…" - mruknął pod nosem zielonowłosy przyglądając się zdjęciu. Po chwili oddał kartkę kumplowi - "Nieważne. Mamy nowy plan. Chociaż za cholerę mi się on nie podoba…"

* * *

\- "Cześć! Już jesteśmy!" - zawołał Paul wieszając kurtkę na ustawionym w przedpokoju wieszaku.

\- "Hej!" - przywitała się jego mama - "Za godzinę będzie obiad."

Z kuchni dochodził ciężki smród spalenizny. Słychać było jak wyciąg chodził na najwyższych obrotach by pozbyć się okropnego smrodu z powietrza.

\- "A co będzie na obiad?" - zapytał ostrożnie brązowowłosy wchodząc do kuchni. Pani Miles stała nad zlewem i energicznie zdrapywała coś czarnego z patelni.

\- "Pizza" - odpowiedziała nie przerywając skrobania - "Zaraz zamówię."

\- "Yay! Pizza!" - dało się słyszeć głos Carroll dochodzący z przedpokoju. Paul uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zmywająca kobieta zaśmiała się tylko i pokręciła głową. Następnie porzuciła niedomytą patelnię i odwróciła się w stronę syna.

\- "Wyjeżdżamy z twoim ojcem na weekend" - powiedziała - "Poradzicie sobie sami przez dwa dni?"

\- "Pewnie" - odparł chłopak - "Bez problemu" - w wejściu do kuchni pojawiła się głowa Carroll. Dziewczyna z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

\- "Zadzwonicie jak będziecie mieli jakiś problem" - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do syna, czy jego dziewczyny - "Zostawimy wam trochę pieniędzy na jedzenie."

**Ugh... Pisałem to zdecydowanie za długo... Ale w końcu udało mi się pokonać moją blokadę pisarską (że tak niezręcznie przetłumaczę angielski zwrot). Mam nadzieję, że czytało wam się miło. Napiszcie coś. Recenzję, jakieś pytanie... cokolwiek... **

**Koniec się zbliża tak btw. **


	10. 10: Czy piraci śnią o jednookich owcach?

**Sorki... (przeczytajcie notkę na dole).**

10\. Czy piraci śnią o jednookich owcach?

Pod koniec w miarę ciepłego tygodnia ostatki niepokonanego dotychczas śniegu zniknęły pokrywając okolicę kałużami brudnej wody. Pogoda całkiem szybko zmierzała ku lepszemu. Pomijając może opady deszczu, które zaczęły się w środowe popołudnie, na jakąś godzinę przed końcem szkolnych zajęć i ciągnęły się aż do czwartkowego wieczora. Na dworze zrobiło się przez to równie nudno co w szkole.

Poza tym, przez te kilka dni nie działo się nic konkretnego. Nauczyciele prowadzili lekcje jak zwykle. Uczniowie zachowywali się całkiem normalnie… No… może poza LSP, która wydawała się dziwnie spokojna. Jakby na coś czekała. Na coś, czego zdarzenie się było pewne w stu procentach. Paulowi to zachowanie wydało się dość dziwne, ale nie poświęcił mu wiele uwagi. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Głównie świrów, którzy chcieli porwać jego przyjaciółki. Swoją drogą szóstka dziwnych typków siedziała od poniedziałkowego incydentu cicho. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy coś knują, czy może zrezygnowali z całego tego uprowadzania i wynieśli się z miasta. Chłopak liczył na to drugie.

Podobnie zresztą Carroll, z którą brązowowłosy dzielił się spostrzeżeniami i rozmyślaniami na bieżąco. Obydwoje nie mieli jednak złudzeń. Życie nie jest takie proste. Nawet teraz, w drodze do domu, czuli jakieś nieprzyjemne napięcie. Mieli nadzieję, że na miejscu zniknie i pozwoli się im cieszyć weekendem.

Wypełniony rozmowami marsz przez miasteczko, w którym zwyczajowo towarzyszyła im Marcelina trwał jakieś piętnaście minut. Na jego końcu, po pożegnaniu z czarnowłosą, Paul i Carroll przedreptali ostatnie kilka metrów do drzwi domu. Chłopak wyłowił z kieszeni klucz i otworzył nim drzwi, które widocznie zamknął któryś z jego rodziców.

Obydwoje weszli do środka i szybko pozbyli się kurtek oraz butów, po czym rzucili plecaki w pobliże schodów. Wypełnienie żołądków było ważniejsze niż dbanie o porządek.

\- "Jesteśmy!" - zawołał Paul wchodząc do kuchni. Jego wzrok natychmiast spoczął na przymocowanej magnesem do lodówki kartce - "Moment…" - mruknął pod nosem mając wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał.

Napisana pismem jego mamy notka poinformowała go, że tak rzeczywiście było. Jego rodzice wyjechali na weekend i pozostawili instrukcje na temat odgrzewania jedzenia, które pozostawili w lodówce oraz poprosili o to, żeby w sobotę zrobić zakupy. Na samym dole ojciec chłopaka dopisał zdanie, w którym przypominał, że nie chce jeszcze mieć wnuków. Paul uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- "Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś" - zaśmiała się Carroll obejmując go od tyłu za szyję i opierając się podbródkiem o jego bark. Musiała stanąć na palcach, żeby to zrobić - "Dobrze, że zostawili ci notatkę" - pocałowała go w policzek, po czym puściła i usiadła na brzegu stołu - "To co dziś jemy?"

Paul otworzył drzwiczki lodówki i rozejrzał się po szklanych półkach. Na środkowej stał całkiem duży, srebrny garnek nakryty talerzem. Chłopak podniósł naczynie i zajrzał do środka.

\- "Spaghetti?" - zapytał przechylając głowę w stronę dziewczyny.

\- "Super" - wyszczerzyła białe ząbki.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął garnek z lodówki, po czym postawił go na kuchence gazowej i zdjął z niego talerz. Odkręcił gaz, a następnie podpalił go iskrą. Niebieski płomień zaświecił pod metalowym naczyniem i zaczął podgrzewać umieszczone w nim jedzenie. Brązowowłosy uruchomił wyciąg, a z szuflady wyciągnął drewnianą łychę i zaczął mieszać nią spaghetti.

Carroll tym czasem zniknęła na chwilkę z kuchni. Wzięła porzucone plecaki i zaniosła je na górę, gdzie rzuciła je w kąt pokoju, który dzieliła z Paulem. Następnie wyciągnęła z szafy świeże spodnie oraz koszulkę i szybko się w nie przebrała. Gdyby było cieplej, to pewnie jeszcze wzięłaby prysznic, ale w obecnej sytuacji wymiana ubrań wystarczyła. Na koniec ściągnęła skarpetki i plaskając bosymi stopami o podłogę zaniosła kupkę brudnych rzeczy do łazienki, gdzie wrzuciła je do wiklinowego kosza na brudy.

Po powrocie do kuchni wyciągnęła z jednej z szafek talerze i rozłożyła je na stole. Następnie dołożyła do nich sztućce i szklanki. Do tych ostatnich nalała sok pomarańczowy, którego karton znalazła w lodówce. Po zakończeniu tych małych przygotowań usiadła na krawędzi blatu jednej z szafek i powróciła do obserwowania gotującego chłopaka.

\- "Tak właściwie…" - odezwała się nagle - "To jest spaghetti, czy tylko sos?"

Paul przestał na chwilę mieszać i zerknął do garnka. W myślach zaśmiał się sam z siebie. Mieszał to już od kilku minut, a nie zapamiętał, czy w potrawie znajduje się już makaron.

\- "Jakiś makaron tam jest…" - odparł gmerając łyżką w czerwonej masie - "Jakby co zjemy z chlebem."

Niebieskowłosa rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu chlebaka. Metalowe, zaokrąglone pudło stało jakiś metr od niej. Wyciągnęła rękę i podważyła palcem wieko, które odsunęło się i schowało w górnej części przedmiotu. Wewnątrz leżało smutne pół bułki, które zdążyło pewnie już mocno zaschnąć oraz trochę mniej niż pół bochenka krojonego chleba zawiniętego w foliową siatkę.

\- "Okej, da się przeżyć" - powiedziała dziewczyna zamykając chlebak - "Nigdy nie jadłam spaghetti z chlebem zamiast makaronu…"

Na szczęście okazało się, że rodzice Paula przewidzieli to jak trudno niektórym zapamiętać o przygotowaniu makaronu i zrobili to wcześniej. Ba! Nawet wrzucili go do garnka z sosem bo gdyby umieścili go w misce i wetknęli do lodówki, to dzieciaki pewnie rzeczywiście zjadłyby spaghetti z chlebem.

Pochłanianie nałożonych na głębokie talerze porcji zajęło Paulowi i Carroll dobre piętnaście minut. Kiedy skończyli wyglądali… mało reprezentacyjnie. Chłopak miał na policzku ślad po kawałku makaronu, a dziewczyna plamkę sosu na nosie. Do tego obydwoje mieli okolice ust tak czerwone, że na pierwszy rzut oka można było sobie pomyśleć, że jedli surowe mięso albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- "Co teraz robimy?" - zapytał Paul po tym jak wytarli twarze papierowymi ręcznikami i uprzątnęli kuchnię - "Oglądamy jakiś film?"

\- "Nie" - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

\- "Nie?"

\- "Teraz idziemy wziąć prysznic" - odparła, po czym złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę schodów.

* * *

\- "Na chuj my tu czekamy?" - warknął typek z długimi, rozczochranymi włosami w kolorze jasno-brązowym. Wyprostował nogi i oparł je o znajdującą się przy przeciwległej ścianie busa ławeczkę. Musiał przesunąć tyłek na samą krawędź siedziska, żeby to osiągnąć, ale widocznie było mu tak wygodnie.

\- "Przecież powiedziałem ci jaki mamy plan" - odpowiedział zielonowłosy. Jemu też nie chciało się czekać, ale narzekanie byłoby w tej sytuacji strzałem w stopę.

\- "Planu, który wymyśliła jakaś pierdolona smarkula?" - pokręcił głową Urwipaluch - "Dlaczego jej wtedy nie złapałeś? Byśmy mięli sprawę załatwioną i nie siedzielibyśmy teraz w tym walonym gracie."

\- "Ile razy mam jeszcze to powiedzieć?" - westchnął ciężko - "Gdybym pamiętał, że to ta od dziennikarzy to bym ją zabrał. Nie jestem Pirat, żeby rzucać się na każdą dziewuchę, która wygląda wystarczająco młodo."

* * *

Chłopak wyślizgnął się z kabiny prysznicowej i znacząc podłogę kropelkami przeszedł przez łazienkę w stronę miejsca, w którym powieszone były ręczniki. Wszystkie były w różnych odcieniach brązu i miały wyszyte kremowe wzorki. Brązowowłosy zabrał swój i dokładnie się wytarł, po czym leżącą na podłodze szmatą starł wszystkie zostawione wcześniej krople wody. Z innej części posadzki pozbierał porzucone ubrania i nie przejmując się za bardzo tym, czy były czyste, czy nie, wrzucił je do kosza na brudy.

Przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia obejrzał się jeszcze na kabinę prysznicową. Szumiała w niej woda, a górą uciekała para. Przez mleczne szkło widać było niewyraźną sylwetkę Carroll. Paul uśmiechnął się i wymaszerował na korytarz zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podreptał po ciepłej, wyłożonej drewnianymi panelami podłodze w stronę swego pokoju, gdzie szybko dobrał się do szafy i założył pierwsze z brzegu gacie oraz świeżą koszulkę. T-shirt był biały, a z przodu miał nadrukowany zielony motocykl z koszem. Chłopak zwykle nosił go jako piżamę.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a w wejściu do pokoju dało się słyszeć plaskanie bosych stóp o podłogę. Podobnie jak Paul, Carroll była zbyt leniwa, żeby owinąć się ręcznikiem. Jej paradowanie po domu na golasa nie uszło uwadze brązowowłosego. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, którego nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać nawet gdyby chciał.

\- "Nie szczerz się tak tylko mi podaj jakieś ciuchy" - dziewczyna mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, a jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone niczym pomidory. Nie przejmując się specjalnie zasłanianiem czegokolwiek oparła ręce na biodrach - "Dalej."

Paul westchnął ciężko i z najsmutniejszą miną jaką potrafił zrobić otworzył szafę. Z odpowiedniej półki wyciągnął pierwsze z brzegu majtki (nie trzeba było wybierać - wszystkie były niebieskie), po czym rzucił je w stronę dziewczyny. Niebieskowłosa złapała je i naciągnęła na krągłą pupę. Następnie wróciła do pozycji, w której stała wcześniej i znów spojrzała na swojego chłopaka.

\- "Górę też poproszę" - powiedziała z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

Chłopak po raz kolejny westchnął - przeciągle i głośno. Znów zwrócił się w stronę mebla i po chwili grzebania w ubraniach wyciągnął błękitną koszulkę. Zamknął szafę, przedreptał przez pokój i podał ciuch dziewczynie, a następnie usiadł na łóżku.

Carroll rozwinęła T-shirt. Na piersi nadrukowany był symbol plemienia wody z popularnej kreskówki. Powstrzymując się od proszenia o drugi fragment bielizny założyła bluzkę i usiadła obok chłopaka.

\- "To co teraz?" - zapytała - "Film?"

\- "Yep" - przytaknął brązowowłosy. Podniósł się z łóżka i uklęknął przy jednej z szuflad. Otworzył ją i po chwili wyciągnął kartonik, w którym znajdowało się sześć plastikowych pudełek z płytami. Z uśmiechem pokazał przód opakowania niebieskowłosej. Duże żółto-czarne litery tworzyły tytuł: "Gwiazdowe Boje". Dziewczyna skomentowała wybór uniesionym w górę kciukiem.

Po wybraniu filmu zeszli na dół. Paul od razu skręcił do salonu, gdzie z pudełka wyciągnął płytę z filmem. Następnie włączył cały sprzęt potrzebny do oglądania. Niezbyt duży, ale za to całkiem płaski (bo pozbawiony plastikowego dupska kryjącego kineskop) telewizor wypełnił nieco ciemne pomieszczenie szarawym światłem. Chłopak umieścił czarny dysk z żółtym napisem na szufladce, która wyjechała z odtwarzacza DVD. Gdy film zaczął się odtwarzać brązowowłosy wcisnął pauzę i usiadł na kanapie.

Carroll tymczasem kończyła przeszukiwanie kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakiś przekąsek. Wyniki nie były zbyt zadowalające. Po przetrząśnięciu każdej szafki, szuflady i lodówkowej półki okazało się, że jedyną rzeczą jaka się nadawała były płatki śniadaniowe. Jak na złość tylko resztka. Zniechęcona dziewczyna wzięła karton soku pomarańczowego z lodówki i ruszyła do salonu.

Wskoczyła na kanapę i ułożyła się wygodnie obok chłopaka, który odpauzował film. Po chwili przez ekran zaczęły przepływać charakterystyczne żółte napisy. Uwagę niebieskowłosej na chwilę odwróciło leżące na podłodze pudełko.

\- "Czwarta część?" - zapytała unosząc brew.

\- "Ją nakręcili pierwszą. Potem piątą i szóstą, a parę lat później prequele" - odparł Paul - "Oglądamy w tej kolejności głównie dlatego, że oryginalna trylogia jest lepsza."

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i skupiła się na oglądaniu. Na chwilę przynajmniej. Nagle przypomniała sobie coś co usłyszała tydzień wcześniej i jakoś nie mogła zmusić się, żeby tą nagłą myśl porzucić. To całkowicie niezwiązane z obecną sytuacją wspomnienie do tego stopnia utrudniało jej koncentrowanie się na filmie, że w końcu poddała się i postanowiła podpytać Paula.

\- "Hej…" - szepnęła.

\- "Hm?"

\- "Jak byłam chora to twoja babcia wspomniała o jakieś Majy..." - powiedziała cicho - "Trochę późno pytam, ale… kto to jest?"

\- "Maja? To siostra mojej mamy" - odparł - "Moja ciotka. Mieszka w takiej niewielkiej mieścinie nad morzem. Prowadzi antykwariat. Ah… I ma męża, który też ma na imię Paul. Jest archeologiem."

\- "Och… Twój wuja nazywa się Paul?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Ta… Podczas imprez rodzinnych bywa śmiesznie" - uśmiechnął się połową twarzy - "A… Taka mała ciekawostka. Maja odziedziczyła talent po babci."

\- "Talent?"

\- "Nie zauważyłaś?" - zdziwił się nieco chłopak - "Pomyśl sobie… Zupa, która skróciła twoją chorobę do kilku dni. Cała ta nienaturalnie silna aura…"

\- "Nooo… Do czego zmierzasz?"

\- "Moja babcia jest wiedźmą" - zaśmiał się krótko - "I ciotka też."

Carroll zrobiła wielkie oczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się tak w chłopaka nie odzywając się ani słowem.

\- "No co? To tylko taka dyskretna pseudo-magia. Dużo tradycji z przeszłości, trochę wrodzonego talentu… Dużo jest takich ludzi" - powiedział.

\- "A ty?" - zapytała. Jej oczy wciąż były wielkości spodków - "Odziedziczyłeś coś takiego po babci?"

\- "Ten "talent"..." - wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo - "...ma znacznie większą szansę na bycie odziedziczonym przez kobietę. Gdybym miał siostrę, to pewnie coś by potrafiła" - przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał - "Choć ten drugi twierdzi, że potrafimy przepowiadać przyszłość, czy coś w tym guście…"

* * *

Paul otworzył oczy. Nad sobą widział biały, oświetlony porannym słońcem sufit swego pokoju. Taka spokojna pobudka była dość niecodzienną ostatnimi czasy sytuacją. Jedynymi fragmentami snów jakie przypominał sobie z minionej nocy były eksplodujące planety oraz Carroll pod prysznicem. Uśmiechnął się i zerknął w dół. Obejmowana przez niego lewą ręką niebieskowłosa wtuliła się w jego pierś. Twarz miała pogodną i oddychała spokojnie. Nogami oplotła nogi chłopaka. Pod kołdrą było ciepło i przyjemnie choć ogrzewanie nie zdążyło się jeszcze załączyć.

Brązowowłosy ziewnął przeciągle. Nie wyspał się tak bardzo jakby tego chciał. Cały wieczór zszedł na rozmowach, przytulaniu i oglądaniu Gwiazdowych Bojów, które udało im się obejrzeć w całości podczas jednego, długiego maratonu. Sama noc też jakoś nie sprzyjała wypoczynkowi. Mimo to chłopak nie narzekał. Było warto.

Gdy ponownie zerknął w dół napotkał na parę niebieskich oczu, które wpatrywały się prosto w niego. Uśmiechnął się.

\- "Hej Chmurko" - pocałował dziewczynę w czoło - "Wyspana?"

\- "Nie powiedziałabym" - odparła lekko zaspanym głosem.

\- "Chyba wypadałoby się przejść do tego sklepu…" - mruknął chłopak opierając głowę o poduszkę.

\- "Ja zostanę… Muszę się trochę ogarnąć" - powiedziała Carroll puszczając chłopaka, przeciągając się i przy okazji zabierając spory kawałek kołdry - "Kup coś fajnego."

\- "Okej" - odparł Paul siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

Krótką chwilę później podniósł tyłek z materaca i przeciągnął się aż coś mu strzeliło w plecach. Ściągnął piżamową koszulkę i rzucił ją na łóżko, po czym podreptał w stronę szafy, z której wyciągnął skarpetki, zielony T-shirt, jeansy oraz szarą bluzę z kapturem. Raz dwa się ubrał, a następnie wziął telefon i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Zanim znalazł się na korytarzu, kątem oka zobaczył Carroll podnoszącą kawałek pozwijanego, niebieskiego materiału.

Zanim zszedł na dół wstąpił jeszcze do łazienki, gdzie załatwił wszystkie sprawy związane z poranną toaletą. Po kilku minutach w końcu znalazł się w kuchni. Zajrzał do lodówki i zanotował sobie w myślach czego w niej brakuje. Następnie jeszcze raz zerknął na notkę pozostawioną przez rodziców. Wspomnieli w niej, że zostawili trochę kasy na zakupy. Chłopak szybko ją znalazł i upchnął w kieszeni. Zabrał jeszcze klucze, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach wyjściowych szybko założył kurtkę oraz buty.

\- "Wychodzę!" - krzyknął.

\- "Okej!" - dało się słyszeć nieco przytłumiony przez ściany głos Carroll.

Brązowowłosy odkluczył drzwi, wyszedł i zamknął je za sobą. Przedreptał przez prowadzącą do wejścia dróżkę i ruszył chodnikiem w stronę osiedlowego sklepu.

Pogoda nie była zbyt przyjemna. Na niebie wisiały szare chmury, a powiewy zimnego wiatru wywoływały nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Do tego nikt nie chodził, czy jeździł po ulicy. Widocznie wszyscy, którzy musieli gdzieś się wybrać już to zrobili, a cała reszta jeszcze smacznie spała. Choć wcale nie było tak wcześnie…

Chłopak usłyszał gdzieś za sobą pomruk silnika. Nawet się nie obejrzał. Pewnie, któryś z sąsiadów postanowił jednak ruszyć tyłek z domu. Skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek i przeszedł przez pustą ulicę. W kilka krótkich chwil przeszedł ostatnie dzielące go do sklepu metry.

Osiedlowy sklep prawdopodobnie "od małego" dążył do bycia supermarketem. Szło mu to całkiem nieźle. Aktualnie można tam było kupić wszystko co było potrzebne do utrzymywania życia w przeciętnym domu. Do tego dochodziły produkty czystko "rozrywkowe", faktycznie rozrywkowe, egzotyczne, a nawet do pewnego stopnia luksusowe. Dało się tam również znaleźć chemię i wyroby papierowe potrzebne w łazienkach oraz leki bez recepty.

Paul wszedł przez przesuwane, reagujące na ruch drzwi. Widok tego rodzaju wejścia do sklepu zawsze przypominał mu pewną komedię i jego ojca cytującego tekst z owej komedii za każdym razem gdy na takie drzwi trafił.

Wewnątrz sklepu przywitał go rząd kas i niewielkie przejście skonstruowane z pomalowanych srebrną farbą barierek, obok którego ustawiono dwie wieże z plastikowych koszyków na zakupy. Chłopak wziął jeden i przeszedł przez obrotowe coś, które w nieudolny sposób kontrolowało przepływ ludzi przez sklep. Pomiędzy uginającymi się od najróżniejszych towarów półkami spacerowało kilkoro mieszkańców osiedla. Każdy z nich co chwilę się zatrzymywał i wrzucał coś do koszyka. Paul był w stanie rozpoznać kilka twarzy, ale nie kojarzył nikogo z nazwiska, czy dokładnego miejsca zamieszkania. Choć to ostatnie mógłby pewnie sprecyzować opierając się na tym kto jakim samochodem jeździ.

Brązowowłosy zatrzymał się przy jakieś półce wyrywając się przy okazji z zamyślenia. Zerknął na równo rozłożone produkty przywołując w pamięci listę zakupów. Okazało się, że nie potrzebował nic z tego co miał przed sobą. Inaczej się za to sprawa miała z tym co miał za sobą. Z wielkiej pionowej lodówy, od której całkiem potężnie wiało chłodem, wydobył dwa kartony mleka, kilka owocowych jogurtów, trzy różne gatunki pociętego na plasterki sera w plastikowych opakowaniach oraz pudełko jajek. Wszystko to wpakował do koszyka, po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie chleba. Po drodze wziął z półek ketchup oraz butelkę wody mineralnej.

Wracając w stronę kas naszedł go pewien ciekawy pomysł. Ponownie zatrzymał się przy lodówce i po krótkich poszukiwaniach wyciągnął z niej kartonik z napisem fondue. Przeskanował wzrokiem instrukcję przygotowania i przeszedł się do działu z przyprawami gdzie dorzucił do koszyka kilka saszetek z różną zawartością. Zahaczył jeszcze o alejkę z pieczywem, po czym ruszył do kasy uważając, żeby niczego po drodze nie strącić wystającą z koszyka bagietką ukrytą w długim, papierowym rękawie.

Przy kasie uprzejmie przywitała go niewyspana, ale jeszcze nie znudzona kasjerka. Poruszając się niczym automat przeskanowała kody kreskowe wypakowanych przez Paula produktów, po czym poinformowała go o tym ile musi za nie zapłacić. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni zwinięte w nieregularne "coś" banknoty i wyłożył odpowiednią sumę na plastikową podkładkę stojącą tuż obok skanera kodów. Ubrana w sygnowane logo sklepu wdzianko kobieta szybko wydała mu resztę, po czym zaczęła obojętnie rozglądać się po sklepie czekając na kolejnych klientów. Brązowowłosy spakował tymczasem nowo nabyte dobra do foliowych siatek i ruszył do wyjścia czując jak plastikowe uszka wżynają mu się w dłonie.

Przez te kilkanaście minut, które spędził w sklepie wędrując między regałami i pakując kolejne rzeczy do plastikowego koszyka z logiem sklepu nadrukowanym na boku niewiele się zmieniło. Ulice wciąż były puste. Żadnych samochodów, żadnych pieszych. Tylko chłodny wiatr poruszający gałęziami roślin, którym udało się przetrwać zimę.

Dotarł do domu w kilka minut. A to co zastał gdy tylko postawił stopę na swym trawniku sprawiło, że po plecach spłynął mu lodowaty pot.

\- "Nie…" - szepnął praktycznie bezgłośnie.

Drzwi, które pozostawił zamknięte były teraz uchylone. Zamek był wyraźnie uszkodzony.

Wbiegł do środka. Zakupy porzucił zaraz przy wejściu. Na chwilkę wszedł do kuchni gdzie uzbroił się w nóż.

\- "Carroll!" - zawołał na całe gardło - "Chmurko!"

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Coraz bardziej poddenerwowany przebiegł przez wszystkie pokoje. Sprawdził dosłownie każdy kąt i zakamarek, w jakim mógłby się ktoś schować. Zauważył przy okazji, że z domu nie zniknął żaden cenny przedmiot.

Po powrocie na dół natknął się na coś czego wcześniej nie zauważył. Na środku podłogi w pseudo-korytarzu na dolnym piętrze leżała zwinięta na pół kartka A4. Usiadł po turecku na ciepłych, drewnianych panelach pokrywających podłogę, podniósł kawałek papieru i rozwinął go. Wewnątrz była wiadomość wyklejona literami wyciętymi z gazety.

"PrzYnies nAM 1milion waluty w UżywanyCh banknotAch o noMinałach nie wyzszych niŻ 100 jeżeli chcEsz zobaczyć nieBieskowłosa PanienkĘ żywa. CzekamY w szkole W Ooo. Nie dzwoń na PolicJę. Przyjdź SA.m. maSZ 8 Godzin."

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w notatkę z wściekłością, po czym odrzucił ją na bok. Kawałek papieru opadł powoli na podłogę, a brązowowłosy przeciągle zawył.

Zrobił to tak głośno, że obudzona jego poprzednimi krzykami mieszkanka sąsiedniego domu wreszcie postanowiła podnieść się z łóżka. Czarnowłosa przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła niczym jakiś zaspany potwór. Powlokła się w stronę okna i przez nie wyjrzała. Nie zobaczywszy nic ciekawego chciała wrócić pod kołdrę, ale zaczęło ją męczyć dziwne przeczucie. Szybko naciągnęła jakieś skarpety, szare, dresowe spodnie z miękkiego materiału i szary sweter z czerwoną głową kota na piersi, po czym popędziła na poszukiwanie kapci łapiąc po drodze telefon. Chwilę później wyszła na zewnątrz. Przywitał ją chłodny wiatr i normalna jak na sobotni poranek pustka. Podreptała w stronę domu Paula, bo właśnie stamtąd słyszała krzyki. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało…

Nieco się zdziwiła gdy zastała drzwi wejściowe szeroko otwarte. Przeszła przez próg i już chciała zawołać któregoś z domowników, ale zdążyła spostrzec brązowowłosego siedzącego na środku podłogi. Chłopak oddychał powoli skupiając wzrok na jednym punkcie gdzieś na ścianie przed sobą.

\- "Paul?" - zapytała Marcelina zbliżając się spokojnym krokiem do miejsca, w którym siedział.

Paul nie odezwał się. Wskazał tylko kciukiem kartkę, która leżała tuż obok jego nogi. Dziewczyna podniosła ją i usiadła obok. Szybko przeczytała wyklejoną literami z gazety wiadomość. Szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- "Zabrali Carroll?" - zapytała z przerażeniem w głosie. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową - "Co zamierzasz zrobić?"

\- "Uratować ją, a co innego" - zaśmiał się histerycznie.

Wstał i zaczął chodzić dookoła. Po drodze zamknął drzwi i zaniósł zakupy do kuchni.

\- "Uratować i się zemścić" - powiedział.

\- "Samemu?" - dziewczyna uniosła brwi - "Może zadzwonimy na policję…"

\- "Czytałaś notatkę, prawda?" - zapytał. Powoli odzyskiwał spokój. Nie dał temu drugiemu najmniejszej szansy na przejęcie kontroli - "Zresztą podejrzewam, że policja niedługo i tak się tam zjawi. W soboty, w szkole siedzi przecież stróż. Włączy alarm gdy tylko zobaczy uzbrojonych intruzów."

\- "Czyli naprawdę zamierzasz pójść sam?"

\- "Nie. Zaraz zadzwonię po… wsparcie…" - mruknął chłopak. Z kieszeni wyciągnął telefon i przez chwilę przeszukiwał listę kontaktów. W końcu znalazł odpowiedni numer i połączył się.

\- "Hunson Abadeer, tak słucham?" - odezwał się głos w niewielkim głośniku położonym w górnej części czarnej obudowy.

\- "Dzień dobry. Z tej strony Paul Miles. Pamięta mnie pan?" - spytał Paul. Jego głos był idealnie spokojny. Jakby kompletnie nic się przed kilkoma minutami nie stało. Marcelina popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

\- "Pewnie, że cię pamiętam chłopcze. Jesteś przyjacielem mojej córki, prawda?" - zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

\- "Mam nadzieję, że panu nie przeszkadzam, ale mam pewną sprawę" - kontynuował chłopak.

\- "Nie przeszkadzasz chłopcze. Właśnie skończyłem jeść śniadanie i zastanawiam się co zrobić z tym… eee… pięknym dniem" - przedostatnie słowo zdecydowanie nie było szczere - "Jaka to sprawa?"

\- "Delikatna. Słyszał pan może o ostatnich zdarzeniach w Ooo?"  
\- "Masz na myśli tego mordercę-gwałciciela i tych debili, którzy okradli bank?" - w głosie mężczyzny pojawiło się lekkie obrzydzenie.

\- "Tak. Jednak z naszych obserwacji wynika, że obydwa przestępstwa zostały popełnione przez tą samą grupę przestępców" - powiedział - "Grupę, która od jakiegoś czasu planowała porwanie. Aż do dziś udawało się utrzymać sytuację pod kontrolą."

\- "Co się stało?" - zaciekawił się mafiozo.

\- "Te dupki porwały moją dziewczynę."

\- "I chcesz ją odbić?" - domyślił się pan Abadeer - "Nie ma problemu chłopcze. Pomogę ci."

\- "Dziękuję. Mieszkam w domu obok domu Marceliny" - poinformował Paul.

\- "Wiem gdzie to jest. Już się zbieram. Do zobaczenia wkrótce" - rozłączył się.

Brązowowłosy kilkoma puknięciami w dotykowy ekran powrócił do ekranu domowego, po czym uśpił telefon i wsunął go do kieszeni spodni.

\- "Kto to był?" - zapytała mająca silne podejrzenia Marcelina.

\- "Twój tata" - odparł krótko chłopak. Czarnowłosa zbladła (choć przy jej cerze była to zmiana ledwie zauważalna).

* * *

\- "Co to kurwa był z tym stróżem" - dziewczyna usłyszała czyiś wściekły, teatralny szept.

\- "Nie musisz szeptać" - odezwał się inny głos. Ktoś otworzył tylne drzwi samochodu - "Nikogo tu nie ma."

\- "Już nikogo tu nie ma" - odparł poprzedni - "Bo puściliście wolno tego pierdolonego stróża. Zaraz przyjedzie tu nam policja."

\- "I tak by przyjechali" - do rozmowy dołączył gruby, męski głos. Wyraźnie słychać było, że się zbliża - "Sukinsyn włączył alarm gdy tylko nas zobaczył" - dziewczyna poczuła jak samochód lekko osiadł gdy ktoś wlazł do środka. Nagle ten sam ktoś złapał ją za kostkę wielką łapą i przeciągnął po plastikowej podłodze. Pisnęła, ale wydobywający się z jej ust odgłos był przytłumiony przez kawałek szmatki, który służył jako knebel - "To ta?" - wypowiadający te słowa facet musiał być całkiem spory. To tego znajdował się całkiem blisko. Niebieskowłosa zadrżała - "To nie jest żadna z tych, które omawialiśmy…"

\- "Przekazałem wam awaryjny plan" - odezwał się typek, który wcześniej powiedział, że nie trzeba szeptać - "Ktoś zapłaci za tą każdą sumę jaką zechcemy."

\- "Niech ci będzie" - westchnął olbrzym. Z łatwością zarzucił sobie dziewczynę na ramię. Carroll wydała z siebie przytłumiony krzyk. Bycie podrzucaną mając zasłonięte oczy i sklejone taśmą dłonie oraz stopy nie było przyjemnym przeżyciem.

\- "Gdzie reszta?" - zapytał ten, który wcześniej szeptał. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że miał całkiem zabawny głos.

\- "W środku" - odparł trzymający ją facet.

Usłyszała jak ktoś zatrzaskuje drzwi od samochodu, po czym poczuła, że jest gdzieś niesiona. Chciało jej się płakać. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest, a ludzie, którzy ją porwali wydawali jej się przerażający, mimo że wiedziała kim są. Bała się, że coś jej zrobią jak będzie walczyć, więc nie wierzgała ani nawet nie próbowała krzyczeć. Coraz bardziej bolał ją brzuch i nie była pewna, czy jest to spowodowane nerwami, czy tym, że wbija się w niego bark wielkiego faceta. Miała nadzieję, że zjawi się jakakolwiek pomoc.

Nagle poczuła dziwnie znajomy zapach. I nie chodziło tu o smród potu, który przebijał się przez obrzydliwy perfum olbrzyma, który właśnie ją niósł. Pomieszczenie, w którym właśnie się znaleźli wypełnione było gryzącym w nos aromatem(?) płynu do podłóg jakiego używały szkolne sprzątaczki w piątek po południu. Zapach czuć było jeszcze w poniedziałkowy poranek i ciężko było go pomylić z jakimś innym. Bez wątpienia znajdowali się właśnie w szkole.

Tylko dlaczego w szkole? To dość idiotyczny pomysł na miejsce do przetrzymywania porwanej osoby. Tak trudno było się domyślić, że budynek jest strzeżony i zaraz po tym jak wmaszeruje do niego sześciu bandziorów, uruchomi się alarm? Policja pewnie była już w drodze. Z tą myślą dziewczynie nieco ulżyło. Nieco.

Marsz przez korytarze szkoły nie trwał długo. Po kilku minutach od wejścia usłyszała skrzypienie zawiasów przy drzwiach do jakieś klasy. Chwilę później posadzili ją na krześle. Ktoś przeciął taśmę trzymającą jej stopy, po czym przykleił ją do metalowych nóg mebla. Wzdrygnęła się czując chłód stykającej się ze skórą powierzchni.

\- "Kogo my tu mamy!" - usłyszała czyiś zachrypnięty głos oraz obrzydliwy śmiech. Nie spodobał się jej ten śmiech, o nie. Zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedziała do kogo należy.

\- "Nie waż się jej nic robić, Pirat" - skarcił go ktoś wyraźnie starszy od pozostałych. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie siwego typka.

\- "Nic się nie bój staruszku" - zarechotał Pirat - "Będę jej pilnował jak oczka w głowie."

\- "Tylko nie odwalaj tu żadnych zboczonych numerów" - prychnął z pogardą jeden z typków, którzy rozmawiali na zewnątrz.

\- "Weź spierdalaj Śmieszek" - warknął jednooki. Dziewczyna poczuła ciarki na plecach. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zostawiają ją z tym świrem sam na sam. Kolejka górska emocji.

\- "Dobra chłopaki, wypad" - zawołał olbrzym - "Rozstawić się po budynku. Pirat, ty zostajesz tutaj. Żadnych zabaw z zakładniczką, zrozumiano?" - obdartus mruknął coś niewyraźnie - "Nowy, rusz dupsko. Bierz klamkę i idź na pozycję."

Przez chwilę słychać było oddalające się kroki oraz ich echo niosące się po korytarzach. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę czując obecność mordercy w pomieszczeniu.

\- "Zostawili nas sam na sam, mała" - odezwał się gdy kroki ucichły - "Tym razem nie masz ani swojego pupilka rycerzyka ani żadnego widelca" - jego ochrypły głos był dziwnie... obślizgły.

Zbliżył się do krzesła, do którego była przywiązana i nachylił się nad nią. Szorstką dłonią chwycił ją za podbródek i policzki. Zacisnął palce i obrócił jej głowę na bok.

\- "Masz gładką skórę" - dziewczyna skrzywiła czując smród alkoholu w jego oddechu. Puścił ją, po czym przeczesał palcami jej niebieskie włosy - "Nie farbowane… Ciekawe czy…" - powiedział cicho. Nie dokończył. Tylko zaśmiał się lekko. Carroll coraz bardziej chciało się płakać.

Mężczyzna wyplątał paluchy z jej czupryny. Jego łapa powędrowała powoli w dół. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie przytłumiony okrzyk kiedy jednooki złapał ją za pierś.

\- "Oho" - zaśmiał się obleśnie - "Widzę, że lubisz dać sobie trochę wolności" - złapał za krawędź koszulki, pociągnął i zajrzał do środka - "Cuda" - zarechotał.

Niebieskowłosa chciała krzyczeć, ale knebel wszystko tłumił. Chciało jej się rzygać i była bliska płaczu. 'Niech ktoś tu do cholery przyjdzie...'.

\- "Jaka szkoda, ze wcześniej nie miałem okazji" - mężczyzna wyprostował się i odszedł od krzesła. Dało się słyszeć skrzypienie jakiegoś stołu, czy biurka, na którym usiadł - "Nawet jeśli dostaniemy kasę, zabiję cię" - powiedział radosnym tonem.

* * *

\- "Mam jedną prośbę, Marcy" - odezwał się Paul wracając z garażu. W ręce niósł ciężki klucz francuski, który położył na stole gdy tylko wszedł do kuchni.

\- "Hm?" - siedząca na blacie jednej z szafek dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. Chyba już się pogodziła z tym, że jej ojciec miał niedługo przyjechać.

\- "Mogłabyś popilnować domu? Tak trochę nie mam jak zakluczyć drzwi" - mruknął zerkając w stronę wejścia. Zamek był uszkodzony do tego stopnia, że drzwi nie za bardzo chciały pozostać zamknięte.

\- "Spoko. Nie ma problemu" - odparła - "Mogę ściągnąć tu Bonnie? Miała do mnie później wpaść."

\- "Możesz" - odpowiedział, po czym oparł się o framugę wejścia do kuchni i spojrzał w kierunku uszkodzonego zamka - "Trzeba by to jakoś ogarnąć…" - wymamrotał sam do siebie - "Rodzice się wkurzą…"

\- "Teraz się o to martwisz?" - Marcelina zmarszczyła lekko brwi unosząc wzrok znad telefonu, na którym właśnie pisała SMS-a.

\- "A o co mam się martwić?" - zapytał spokojnym głosem Paul - "W sprawie Carroll nic teraz nie zrobię. Nie ważne jak bardzo bym chciał" - w jego głosie pojawiła się ledwo zauważalna nuta smutku. Czarnowłosa poczuła się trochę źle.

W pomieszczeniu, a właściwie nawet w całym domu zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero dźwięk samochodu zatrzymującego się przed domem i następujące po nim pukanie do drzwi. Pukanie, które sprawiło, że wejście powoli i z cichym skrzypieniem stanęło otworem. Paul uśmiechnął się półgębkiem widząc stojącego za progiem, lekko zdziwionego Hunsona Abadeera.

Mężczyzna był bledszy od swej córki. Włosy miał za to równie czarne. Nosił czarny garnitur, niebieską koszulę i czerwony krawat, do którego przypięta była złota spinka. Jego postać budziła automatyczny respekt. A właściwie budziłaby gdyby nie cała ta sytuacja z drzwiami.

\- "Eeem… Witam" - odezwał się nieco zdezorientowany mężczyzna.

\- "Dzień dobry" - przywitał się Paul.

\- "Cześć tato" - Marcelina wychyliła się z kuchni i uśmiechnęła niezręcznie.

\- "Cześć Marcy!" - Hunson uśmiechnął się szeroko i wszedł do środka. Widocznie obecność jego córki dała mu trochę pewności siebie.

Co nie zmieniło tego, że przez następne kilka minut nikt nie miał pomysłu co powiedzieć. W końcu brązowowłosy nie wytrzymał.

\- "Tak trochę brakuje nam czasu na kawę, czy coś w tym rodzaju, a rozmowa nie specjalnie się klei…" - powiedział - "Przydałoby się już zbierać" - podniósł klucz francuski ze stołu - "Marcelina popilnuje domu."

\- "Zepsuli zamek?" - spytał retorycznie mężczyzna - "Mogę kogoś ściągnąć, żeby to szybko naprawił" - wyłowił z kieszeni telefon i przez kilka minut pisał SMS-a. Nie był zbyt wprawiony w obsłudze tego typu urządzeń - "Okej, załatwione. Mój znajomy podjedzie tu za kilka minut i to naprawi. Nie będzie nawet trzeba zmieniać kluczy."

\- "Dziękuję" - skinął głową Paul. 'Jeśli się wszystko uda, to moi rodzice nie zorientują się, że cokolwiek się stało...'.

\- "W takim razie zbierajmy się już" - Hunson zatarł ręce.

Wyszli z domu i przeszli po dróżce aż do stojącego częściowo na chodniku, czarnego, luksusowego wozu. Światła zamrugały, a zamki w drzwiach odblokowały się gdy jego właściciel wyciągnął z kieszeni pilot i wcisnął jeden z umieszczonych na nim przycisków. Następnie mężczyzna obszedł samochód i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Pochylił się nad siedzeniem i otworzył drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym machnął zachęcająco dłonią w stronę Paula.

Chłopak usiadł na wygodnym, pokrytym skórą fotelu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mafiozo wsadził kluczyk w stacyjkę i przekręcając go odpalił silnik.

\- "Dokąd?" - zapytał.

\- "Szkoła" - odparł brązowowłosy - "I lepiej podjechać od tyłu. Te obdartusy nas nie zauważą i nie będziemy zwracać uwagi policji."

\- "Policji?" - uniósł brew. Przerzucił bieg i wycofał się na drogę, po czym ruszył w stronę miasta.

\- "Prawdopodobnie już się zjawili. Porywacze mieli genialny pomysł, żeby zabunkrować się w szkole, która jest pilnowana dwadzieścia cztery na dobę" - wyjaśnił - "Stróż pewnie włączył alarm kiedy tylko ich zobaczył."

\- "Widzę, że jesteś nieźle przygotowany, chłopcze" - pokiwał głową mężczyzna.

\- "Wiedza ogólna plus trochę podsłuchiwania…" - mruknął Paul - "Gdybym był naprawdę przygotowany, to nie musiałbym teraz ratować mojej dziewczyny."

\- "Mimo wszystko" - wzruszył ramionami - "Rozmyślałeś kiedyś na temat znalezienia pracy, w której mogłyby ci się przydać takie umiejętności?"

\- "Nie za bardzo" - skrzywił się lekko - "Tam w lewo" - wskazał uliczkę, do której się zbliżali.

\- "Nie naciskam" - Hunson skręcił w lewo.

Paręset metrów przed nimi widać było alejkę otoczoną drzewami. Z jednej strony, za pniami znajdowała się siatka płotu odgradzającego teren boiska szkolnego od świata zewnętrznego.

\- "To tu" - oznajmił chłopak, a kierowca zatrzymał się pod pozbawionymi liści roślinami.

Mężczyzna otworzył schowek znajdujący się przed fotelem pasażera i wyciągnął z niego foliową torbę, która na pierwszy rzut oka zajmowała całą przestrzeń małej skrytki. Za nią leżały cztery różne pistolety. Paul rozpoznał wśród nich Glock'a i Colta M1911. Pozostałe dwa były rewolwerami, które dla chłopaka nie były wystarczająco charakterystyczne, żeby skojarzyć je z czymkolwiek. Hunson wziął Colta i nakręcił na jego lufę wyciągnięty z innej skrytki tłumik. Następnie wytrzasnął skądś dwa magazynki, z których jednym załadował broń, a drugi upchnął gdzieś pod garniturem.

\- "Wybierz sobie jednego, chłopcze" - zachęcił wskazując malutką zbrojownię.

\- "Raczej podziękuję. Prędzej strzelę sobie przez przypadek w stopę niż w cokolwiek trafię" - nie było to zbyt dalekie od prawdy - "Myślę, że poradzę sobie z tym" - pomachał ciężkim kluczem francuskim.

Obydwaj wysiedli z pojazdu i zamknęli drzwi. Paul zaczął iść wzdłuż płotu.

\- "Oficjalnie nie ma tu żadnego wejścia" - odezwał się - "Ale za tym płotem jest boisko, a piłki lubią z niego wylatywać. Poprzedni wuefista poprosił więc o dyskretną furtkę, która jest… o tam" - wskazał ukrytą za krzakiem furtkę wykonaną z metalowej siatki oraz stalowych płaskowników.

Zbliżyli się do przejścia i odsunęli gałęzie odsłaniając kawałek łańcucha, na którym wisiała kłódka. Te rzeczy służyły tylko i wyłącznie za ozdobę - nauczyciele zawsze byli zbyt leniwi, żeby biegać po klucz za każdym razem gdy jakiś uczeń wykopie piłkę za płot. Furtka otworzyła się więc bez najmniejszego problemu.

W kilkanaście sekund przetruchtali przez boisko i zatrzymali się przy drzwiach na salę gimnastyczną. Niestety były one zakluczone. Nie było to w najmniejszym nawet stopniu dziwne. Tak jak wszystko wewnątrz było na weekend otwarte, tak wszystko na zewnątrz powinno być zamknięte.

\- "Ręce do góry! Odwróćcie się w moją stronę!" - wrzasnął ktoś za ich plecami zanim zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o wyważaniu.

Paulowi zrobiło się nieco zimno, ale powoli odwrócił się w stronę tajemniczego napastnika. Okazał się nim typek w karmazynowym garniturze i brązowym płaszczu. Miał białe włosy, dość ciemną karnację i celował do nich z bliżej niezidentyfikowanego pistoletu. No chyba, że pan Abadeer nauczył się w swym ciekawym życiu rozpoznawać broń od frontu.

Brązowowłosy zresztą skupił się bardziej na twarzy napastnika. Mógł przysiąc, że już gdzieś tego typka widział. Nie był tylko w stanie z niczym go skojarzyć. Może poza tym, że kolorowy garnitur dawał mu wygląd alfonsa.

\- "Abadeer i Miles" - powiedział kiwając głową. Paul zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem nie spotkał tego typka wcześniej - "Co panowie tutaj robią?"

\- "Włamujemy się do szkoły, w której aktualnie znajduje się sześciu kryminalistów, w tym jeden morderca-gwałciciel" - odezwał się równie szybko co bezczelnie Paul - "Ach… i jeszcze zakładnik. A właściwie zakładniczka. Carroll Nubes, siedemnaście lat, niebieskie włosy" - im bliżej końca wypowiedzi był tym bardziej wściekle jego głos brzmiał.

\- "Ale…" - zająknął się zbity z tropu facet z pistoletem. Nie zdążył się jeszcze przed nimi popisać odznaką, a fakt, że szansa na to zaczęła się oddalać nie był dla niego zbyt wesoły.

\- "Żadnych ale" - chłopak postanowił trochę zaszaleć - "Może nam pan pomóc uratować moją dziewczynę, odejść albo nam przeszkodzić" - jego groźna mina oraz następne słowa należały raczej do tego drugiego, który nieco wydostał się spod kontroli - "Ale wtedy nie ręczę za siebie" - 'Chciałem powiedzieć coś innego, ale... close enough' '_Nie dziękuj_'.

\- "Czyli jesteście tu po to, żeby odbić zakładnika?" - uniósł brew.

\- "A po jaką cholerę miałbym pakować się w gówniane sprawy jakiś obdartusów?" - skrzywił się Hunson Abadeer. Widocznie stwierdził, że jest za mało zaangażowany w rozmowę - "Pomagam przyjacielowi mojej córki. Mam u niego całkiem spory dług. Zresztą całe miasto ma…"

\- "Okej…" - Rootbeer postanowił nie dopytywać się o szczegóły. Nie chciał wiedzieć - "Jako że jestem z policji i powinienem chronić zdrowie i życie obywateli…" - zrobił małą przerwę. Jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- "Chodź już pan…" - westchnął Paul opuszczając ręce - "Jak to skończymy to zrobi pan z siebie bohatera."

Inspektor jeszcze przez chwilę celował w ich kierunku. Wyraźnie widać było, że ciężko rozmyśla. Wizja zostania bohaterem okazała się jednak zbyt kusząca. Mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa opuścił pistolet, po czym podszedł do drzwi i wyłamał kopniakiem zamek.

* * *

\- "Po jaką cholerę ja tu siedzę…" - westchnął ciężko rozczochrany typek siedzący na krześle na środku korytarza.

Doskonale wiedział, że powinien siedzieć odwrotnie i obserwować, czy nikt nie wchodzi tylnym wejściem. Miał to głęboko w… nosie. Naciągnął na oczy swoje przyciemniane gogle i wycelował pistolet w ścianę. Nawet gdyby chciał nie mógłby z niego wystrzelić bez uprzedniego odbezpieczenia. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie serię dźwięków typu "pif", czy "paf" naśladując ruchami nadgarstków odrzut.

Przypięta do jego paska krótkofalówka nagle zaszumiała.

\- "Urwipaluch! Mam nadzieję, że pilnujesz tylnego wejścia. Nie chcę tu mieć antyterrorystów na plecach" - odezwał się głos w urządzeniu. Mężczyzna leniwym ruchem podniósł je do ust i nacisnął przycisk na boku czarnej obudowy.

\- "Nie bój żaby, Starszy. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą" - puścił przycisk i powrócił do celowania w pustkę - "Antyterrorka…" - prychnął z pogardą - "Co jeszcze… Może wojsko?"

BANG!

Mężczyzna przewrócił się na podłogę razem z krzesłem. Na zimną, pseudo-kamienną powierzchnię poleciało kilka kropelek krwi. Pistolet wyślizgnął się z jego rąk i poleciał gdzieś w kąt.

\- "Miles! Ty kretynie!" - wrzasnął Rootbeer nachylając się nad powalonym - "Mogłeś go zabić!"

\- "Mało mnie to obchodzi szczerze mówiąc" - mruknął Paul ważąc w dłoni metalowe narzędzie - "On by mnie zastrzelił bez wahania."

\- "Przykuj go do jakieś rury detektywie" - polecił mafiozo.

\- "Nie ma co marnować kajdanek" - pokręcił głową - "Typ się nie obudzi przez kilka godzin. I nie jestem detektywem, tylko inspektorem."

\- "Jak tam sobie chcesz…" - wzruszył ramionami czarnowłosy - "A jak tak właściwie wygląda sytuacja z policją? Że specjalnych się tu spodziewają?"

\- "Przed szkołą rozstawiło się pięć radiowozów…"

\- "Wszystkie pięć?" - roześmiał się w głos Hunson. Inspektor, któremu w tak nieuprzejmy sposób przerwano zrobił strasznie obrażoną minę.

\- "Ruszamy się" - chłopak zatrzymał nadchodzącą dyskusję wskazując kciukiem w kierunku, w którym powinni się udać.

Mafiozo i gliniarz wymienili spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli za brązowowłosym, który już zaczął oddalać się korytarzem. Dogonili go w kilka sekund, po czym zaczęli uważnie rozglądać się dookoła, przyglądając się dokładnie każdemu szczegółowi otoczenia. Zupełnie jakby spodziewali się jakieś zasadzki. Paul chciał powiedzieć, że trochę przeceniają tych typów, ale dał sobie spokój widząc, że mężczyźni zaczynają między sobą rywalizować i takimi uwagami tylko pogorszy sytuację.

\- "Jak tam, Góra?" - cała trójka zastygła w bezruchu słysząc głos zakłócony charakterystycznym szumem krótkofalówki.

\- "Całkowicie czysto" - odpowiedział czyiś gruby głos. Wyraźnie dochodził zza rogu korytarza.

Paul na placach przeszedł kilka metrów dzielących go od zakrętu i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza winkla. Przy ścianie stał potężny, zwalisty koleś. W wielkim łapsku ściskał strzelbę i właśnie kończył przyczepiać krótkofalówkę z powrotem do pasa. Chłopak postanowił skorzystać z sytuacji. Wyskoczył na faceta zamachując się kluczem. Trafił prosto w jego broń. Olbrzym nie był na to przygotowany i wypuścił strzelbę na podłogę. Posypały się z niej jakieś części.

Góra spojrzał pełnym wściekłości wzrokiem na znacznie mniejszego od niego chłopaka. Jednym uderzeniem posłał go na ziemię i sprawił, że brązowowłosy przesunął się na plecach aż pod najbliższą ścianę.

\- "Ty! Paker!" - zawołał Hunson wychodząc zza winkla. Wycelował olbrzymowi prosto między oczy.

\- "Ja się tym zajmę" - tuż przed czarnowłosym pojawił się inspektor. Ściągnął płaszcz i górę od garnituru, po czym przybrał pozycję zawodowego boksera - "No dalej! Dawaj!" - krzyknął w stronę góry mięcha.

Zwalisty typ tylko się roześmiał, po czym wydając z siebie wyłącznie jakieś nieartykułowane pufnięcia i stęknięcia zamachnął się i wyprowadził cios. A cóż to był za cios! Mógłby zapewne powalić słonia, a już na pewno niezbyt przypakowanego inspektora policji ubierającego się jak alfons. Gdyby trafił.

Rootbeer okazał się bowiem diabelnie szybki. Przepłynął w powietrzu obok rozpędzonej pięści, która swoją wielkością dorównywała głowie paroletniego dziecka, po czym skręcając całe ciało i robiąc krok do przodu wystrzelił swą pięść prosto w przypominający nieco jakąś bulwę nos pakera. Dało się usłyszeć całkiem głośne pęknięcie, a jego głowa odskoczyła w tył. Facio zatoczył się nieco, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę. No cóż… nie na długo.

Spróbował bowiem wyprowadzić kolejny cios. Tym razem pięść leciała wolno niczym mucha w smole, a do tego ciągnęła za sobą olbrzymie cielsko. Gdy w końcu zderzył się z podłogą, po korytarzu poniósł się dźwięk przypominający plaśnięcie jakie wydaje z siebie zrzucony z drugiego piętra worek z mięsem. A przynajmniej z tym sobie to skojarzył Hunson. Paul i inspektor Rootbeer nigdy nie słyszeli takiego plaśnięcia, więc pewnie pomyśleli o czymś innym.

\- "Nieźle" - pokiwał głową brązowowłosy. Otrzepał się z mniej lub bardziej urojonego kurzu i podniósł swój klucz.

\- "Ojciec mnie tego nauczył" - pochwalił się gliniarz. Z trudem wykręcił wielkie łapska za plecy pakera i skuł je kajdankami.

\- "Szkoda, że go zepsułeś…" - powiedział nieco zawiedziony czarnowłosy - "Bo tak właściwie to nie wiemy, w którym pomieszczeniu jest zakładniczka."

\- "Zostało jeszcze czterech" - wzruszył ramionami inspektor. Podniósł swoje ubrania, złożył je w schludne kostki i położył pod ścianą niedaleko od miejsca, w którym padł olbrzym.

Jak na zawołanie gdzieś z oddali dało się słyszeć wyraźne, niesione echem kroki. Policjant i mafiozo skinęli na siebie głowami i wyciągnęli broń. Celując przed siebie zaczęli powoli maszerować w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Paul podążył za nimi starając się wydawać jak najmniej odgłosów.

Wkrótce do kroków dołączyła całkiem wyraźna rozmowa.

\- "Serio nigdy nie miałeś w ręce pistoletu, Nowy?"

\- "Jakoś nie… Zawsze brałem jakąś pałę, czy kijaszek…"

\- "Kurwa… Nie dziwię się, że cię przymknęli."

\- "Właściwie to zwiałem do wiezienia, żeby nie musieć się opiekować synem."

\- "Źle cię oceniłem…" - westchnął pierwszy głos - "Jesteś po prostu dupkiem…"

\- "Tak wiem… I tchórzem…" - wymamrotał Nowy.

\- "Ty… Weź się mi tu nie rozklejaj. Stary… Mamy tu patrolować, a nie ryczeć" - głosy zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Ich właściciele prawdopodobnie byli tuż za rogiem.

Zaraz przy zakręcie Hunson oraz Rootbeer zatrzymali się i przypadli do ściany. Wyskoczyli gdy dwójka patrolujących korytarze gaduł wystarczająco się zbliżyła.

\- "Rzucić broń!" - rozkazał całkiem profesjonalnie inspektor.

Zielonowłosy oraz brodacz, którzy właśnie wyszli zza rogu natychmiast rzucili broń pod nogi, podnieśli ręce do góry i zastygli w bezruchu. Miny mięli nietęgie. Chyba nie spodziewali się zobaczyć tu osławionego Hunsona Abadeera. Oraz jakiegoś typa w spodniach, które upodabniały go do alfonsa.

\- "Masz jeszcze jakieś kajdanki?" - czarnowłosy zerknął w stronę gliny. Inspektor tylko pokręcił głową.

\- "Mam taśmę" - odezwał się idący spokojnym krokiem Paul. Zatrzymał się za mężczyznami i spojrzał na dwie ofermy wpatrujące się z przerażeniem w bladego faceta - "Ej, wy! Kopnijcie broń w naszą stronę."

\- "Róbcie co mówi" - zażądał zimno Hunson.

Bandyci natychmiast zrobili to co im kazano. Nie stawiali się również kiedy chłopak polecił im usiąść plecami do siebie i skrępował ich taśmą. Zeskanowany uważnym spojrzeniem brązowowłosego brodacz dostał również dwa kawałki taśmy zaklejające usta.

Paul obszedł jeńców i zatrzymał się przed zielonowłosym. Ukucnął i uśmiechnął się uroczo.

\- "Wydajesz się znacznie bardziej rozgarnięty niż twój kumpel" - powiedział - "Wołają na ciebie Śmieszek, prawda?" - facio zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale zaraz gwałtownie pokiwał głową - "Z tego co wiem przetrzymujecie tutaj kogoś wbrew jego woli…"

\- "Eeem…" - wydusił z siebie zielonowłosy.

\- "Doskonale wiem, że tak jest…" - westchnął głęboko chłopak - "Zostawiliście mi kartkę… Zresztą wiesz…" - warknął - "Włamywanie się ludziom do domów jest naprawdę niegrzeczne…"

Bandyta przełknął głośno ślinę. Czy dlatego, że miał przed sobą wściekłego typka uzbrojonego w klucz francuski, czy może dlatego, że patrzył się na niego sam Hunson Abadeer? Kto wie…

\- "A teraz gadaj" - kontynuował Paul - "Gdzie trzymacie zakładniczkę."

\- "W jednej z klas. Numer dwadzieścia sześć" - powiedział szybko.

\- "Grzeczny chłopiec" - zaśmiał się brązowowłosy. Następnie odwinął kawałek taśmy i zakleił typowi usta - "Miłego dnia."

\- "To co teraz?" - zapytał mafiozo.

\- "Wy pójdziecie poszukać pozostałej dwójki" - oznajmił chłopak. Czuł się nieco dziwnie wydając polecenia dorosłym, uzbrojonym mężczyznom - "Ja idę po Carroll."

* * *

\- "Pierdolona nuda…" - westchnął ciężko Pirat ruszając stołem, na którym siedział. Mebel zaskrzypiał niepokojąco. Stary szkolny sprzęt ledwo wytrzymywał codzienne odpały uczniów, a co dopiero ciężki tyłek jakiegoś faceta.

Jednooki zeskoczył na podłogę i zaczął spacerować dookoła krzesła, na którym siedziała dziewczyna. Słysząc głośne kroki, niebieskowłosa zaczęła ruszać głową jakby w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Kilka warstw sztucznego materiału wciąż jednak zasłaniało jej oczy, więc nie miała szans na podziwianie widoków.

\- "Te pedały bawią się w policjantów i złodziei, a ja muszę pilnować tej dziwki" - warknął wściekle, po czym podszedł do krzesła i złapał dziewczynę za koszulkę - "Może się trochę zabawimy?" - zarechotał przechylając zakładniczkę i zajęte przez nią krzesło do tyłu. Nachylił się tuż nad nią zionąc prosto w jej twarz okropnym smrodem przetrawionego alkoholu. Carroll zaczęła szybko kręcić głową i próbować się cofnąć, choć tak średnio mogła się ruszyć.

\- "Pirat!" - dało się słyszeć zakłócony szumem głos. Ciężko było go przez to opisać - "Odbiór. Mów do krótkofalówki ośle."

\- "Argh…" - obdartus wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, po czym odczepił czarny gadżet od paska i nacisnął przycisk umieszczony na boku obudowy. Odstawił krzesło do uprzedniej pozycji i cofnął się o krok - "Czego?"

\- "Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że masz tylko i wyłącznie pilnować zakładniczkę. Żadnych zabaw" - powiedział poważnym głosem typ po drugiej stronie krótkofalówki.

\- "Weź się, Starszy… Co ja jestem? Jakiś zbok?" - warknął - "Jestem profesjonalistą."

\- "Taa… Bądź uważny. Nie mogę skontaktować się z Urwipaluchem. Bez odbioru" - urządzenie ucichło.

\- "Debil pewnie zasnął" - pokręcił głową Pirat chowając krótkofalówkę. Spojrzał z wściekłością na zakładniczkę. Miał ochotę kopniakiem posłać krzesło na podłogę, ale coś go powstrzymało.

Z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzyły się drzwi. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w tamtą stronę spodziewając się, że któryś z jego kumpli przyszedł sprawdzić co robi. W progu stał jednak ktoś inny.

Wysoki, brązowowłosy chłopak ubrany w bojówki, ciemno-szarą bluzę z kapturem i ciężkie, wojskowe buciory. W ręce ściskał klucz francuski, którego końcówka była nieco upaprana w czyjeś krwi. Na twarzy miał szeroki i dość niepokojący uśmiech.

\- "Zasnął" - potwierdził spokojnie. Carroll natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę wejścia i wydała z siebie radosny dźwięk. Zaraz zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że coś jest odrobinę nie tak. Głos jej chłopaka był nieco inny niż zwykle. Brzmiał jakby nakładała się na niego jego lekko zniekształcona wersja.

\- "Jak się tu dostałeś gnojku?" - wrzasnął zdziwiony bandyta. Wyciągnął nóż i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny - "Rusz się, a ją zarżnę jak prosiaka."

Mężczyzna nie zdążył zbliżyć się do zakładniczki. Musiał cofnąć się, żeby uniknąć oberwania rozpędzonym, metalowym narzędziem w czoło. Paul stanął przed krzesłem zasłaniając niebieskowłosą. Nie zamierzał jednak tak tkwić. Zrobił szybki wypad w przód i zdzielił przeciwnika w dzierżącą nóż dłoń. Ostrze poleciało pomiędzy ustawione w bezładny stos meble.

Jednooki wrzasnął z bólu i potrząsnął dłonią. Następnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rzucił się na brązowowłosego i wytrącił mu broń z ręki. Walczący stracili równowagę i wylądowali na ziemi. Pirat praktycznie natychmiast przejął inicjatywę. Usiadł chłopakowi na brzuchu i zaczął go okładać pięściami po głowie. Z każdym otrzymanym ciosem Paul uśmiechał się coraz szerzej.

W pewnym momencie złapał nadlatującą pięść, a drugą ręką z całej siły uderzył w wyprostowany łokieć przeciwnika. Mężczyzna odruchowo cofnął rękę przerywając jednocześnie poprzednią czynność. Pozostawiło go to odsłoniętego. Poleciał do tyłu po tym jak oberwał w nasadę nosa.

Brązowowłosy zrzucił z siebie bandziora, po czym wstał i chwycił go za szmaty. Podniósł go prawie bez trudu i zaciągnął w stronę stosu mebli, gdzie rzucił nim o usypany na kupę szkolny sprzęt. Następnie kopnął go kilka razy w różne miejsca ciała. Celował głównie w stawy. Ostatnie kopniaki trafiły prosto w krocze jednookiego, który natychmiast skulił się i zaczął jęczeć z bólu. Na koniec Paul wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy rolkę z resztką taśmy i skleił typowi ręce oraz nogi.

Wyprostował się i odetchnął ciężko. Miał podbite oko i bolała go twarz, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejmował. Odwrócił się i podszedł do siedzącej na krześle dziewczyny. Nachylił się nad nią i delikatnie odwiązał materiał zasłaniający jej oczy. Carroll uśmiechnęła się natychmiast gdy go zobaczyła. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- "Skłamałabym gdybym powiedziała, że wiedziałam, ze przyjdziesz" - powiedziała gdy zdjął jej knebel - "Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś" - nie wiedziała co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Paul nie odezwał się tylko nachylił i pocałował dziewczynę prosto w usta wplątując jednocześnie palce w jej włosy. Zostaliby w tej pozycji pewnie na dłuższy czas gdyby nie pewien uzbrojony intruz.

\- "Ręce do góry i nie ruszać się, bo zabiję dziewczynę" - doszło ich warknięcie od strony drzwi.

W progu stał wysoki, chudy jak tyczka, siwy koleś z rewolwerem w łapie. Odrzut tej armaty mógł pewnie zdmuchnąć go przy strzale. A co najmniej połamać chude paluszki.

Chłopak powoli odsunął się od niebieskowłosej i uniósł ręce w górę. Zaraz jednak wyszczerzył się najszerzej jak potrafił. Tuż obok głowy ostatniego z bandytów pojawiła się przedłużona tłumikiem lufa.

\- "Broń na ziemię, ręce do góry i ani drgnij!" - wrzasnął gwałtownie Hunson Abadeer - "Ha! Pierwszy raz mam okazję coś takiego powiedzieć" - zaśmiał się patrząc jak starszy facet podnosi ręce.

Z tyłu pojawił się inspektor. Wykręcił ręce siwego za jego plecy i pociągnął go do tyłu.

\- "Wszystko okej, chłopcze?" - zapytał mafiozo zaglądając do pomieszczenia - "O! Witam panienkę."

\- "Eeem… Dzień dobry?" - odpowiedziała niepewnie Carroll.

\- "Wszystko w porządku. Załatwiłem tego… przedostatniego" - wskazał kciukiem za siebie. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni nóż i zaczął ostrożnie przecinać taśmę, która unieruchamiała dziewczynę. Skrzywił się widząc, że nie miała na sobie żadnego długiego rękawa, czy skarpet.

\- "Jak wrócę do domu, to będę musiała wziąć prysznic i spalić ciuchy" - wzdrygnęła się. Zaczęła ścierać resztki kleju z taśmy, który pozostał na jej nadgarstkach.

\- "Coś ci zrobił?" - w głosie Paula znów zabrzmiała ta dziwna nuta. Nawet Hunson to zauważył.

\- "Obmacywał… I groził" - skrzywiła się - "Ale nic mi nie będzie."

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko. Powstrzymał się od kopnięcia jednookiego w twarz. Zamiast tego z całej siły przytulił niebieskowłosą.

\- "Wracajmy do domu…" - wyszeptał.

Sprawę bandytów pozostawili całkiem zadowolonemu inspektorowi Rootbeerowi, który w między czasie wrócił po górę od swojego garnituru. Gliniarz powiedział, że da im kilka minut na wyjście z budynku, po czym wyjdzie do funkcjonariuszy "kontrolujących" sytuację z ulicy przed szkołą. Wspomniał, że zabierze ze sobą siwego, który był prawdopodobnie szefem ekipy bandytów. Głównie dlatego, że zabrakło kajdanek i taśmy, żeby typka unieruchomić.

Hunson oraz niosący Carroll Paul ruszyli w tym czasie do tylnego wyjścia. Minęli po drodze dwóch związanych typów, którzy odprowadzili ich przestraszonymi spojrzeniami oraz dwóch nieprzytomnych, którzy nie odprowadzili ich wcale. Raz dwa przeprawili się przez boisko i przeszli za płot odgradzający szkołę od świata zewnętrznego. Następnie zniknęli wewnątrz czarnego, luksusowego wozu i odjechali z piskiem opon.

* * *

Paul nieco się zdziwił gdy popchnięte łokciem drzwi nie otworzyły się. Podobnie było kiedy nacisnął na klamkę. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Hunson napisał do jakiegoś typka, który miał naprawić zamek.

\- "Mogłabyś zapukać?" - zapytał Carroll, którą ze względu na brak jakiegokolwiek obuwia trzymał właśnie na rękach.

\- "Poprosiłeś kogoś, żeby popilnował domu?" - zapytała wyciągając rękę i pukając do drzwi.

\- "Marcelinę" - odparł chłopak.

Jego słowa potwierdziła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która pojawiła się w progu kilkanaście sekund później. Gdy tylko ujrzała przyjaciół uśmiechnęła się szeroko i gwałtownie odwróciła do wnętrza domu by wykrzyczeć krótkie "Bonnie!". Następnie przepuściła chłopaka, który zaraz postawił niebieskowłosą na podłodze.

Po chwili w korytarzu pojawiła się różowowłosa. Natychmiast rzuciła się na Paula i Carroll. Mocno ich wyściskała powtarzając jednocześnie jak bardzo się cieszy, że nic im nie jest.

Brązowowłosy był szczęśliwy. Miał ochotę się porzygać, ale był szczęśliwy. Podobnie zresztą czuła się jego dziewczyna. Tyle, że ona miała coraz silniejszą potrzebę wzięcia gorącego prysznica i spalenia ciuchów, które miała na sobie.

**Bardzo was przepraszam za to opóźnienie. Przez sobotnią burzę miałem problemy z prądem (burza opóźniła Burzę... lul) i z internetem, a dziś musiałem zrobić kilka rzeczy i nie mogłem się skupić od rana na pisaniu. Daję wam jednak drugi najdłuższy rozdział jaki w życiu napisałem i mam nadzieję, że czekanie się wam opłaciło :P.**

**Ważna wiadomość: chciałbym życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego kirakorze, która kilka dni temu świętowała urodziny. Powiedzmy, że ten rozdział ma taką jakby dedykację dla ciebie, kira :P. **

**Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Napiszcie co sądzicie. Jutro pewnie wrzucę epilog. Dziś już nie mam siły. **

**~MasterSkorpius**

**PS Jeżeli gdzieś będzie brakowało jakiegoś fragmentu tekstu, to napiszcie o tym w komentarzu. Naprawię to. lubi czasem ucinać drobne fragmenty tekstu. **


	11. Epilog

Epilog

W kuchni krzątało się kilka osób. W powietrzy unosił się niezbyt wyraźny zapach czosnku, którego ząbkiem Paul nacierał żeliwny garnuszek. Bonnibel oraz Marcelina tymczasem kroiły bagietkę w kostkę, które następnie wrzucały do wiklinowego, wyłożonego serwetkami koszyka. Były przy tym dość hałaśliwe. Cały czas coś między sobą szeptały, a okazjonalnie nawet chichotały z bliżej niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. W pomieszczeniu brakowało tylko Carroll. Dziewczyna była bowiem zajęta dokładnym skrobaniem swego ciała gąbką.

Paul postawił garnuszek na kuchence gazowej, po czym ją odpalił. Z kartonowego pudełka leżącego na blacie obok wyciągnął zapakowany w folię prostokątny blok sera. Wypakował go, pokruszył (albo raczej porozdzierał na kawałki, bo ser był raczej wilgotny), po czym wpakował do mikro-kociołka. Na chwilę odszedł od kuchenki, żeby wyciągnąć z jednej z szuflad drewnianą łyżkę, którą zaczął mieszać roztapiające się fondue.

Gdy po kilku minutach ser był już odpowiednio płynny, chłopak ściągnął ze specjalnej półki na przyprawy dwie saszetki - jedną z gałką muszkatołową, a drugą z papryką w proszku. Z jak zwykle dość losowego miejsca kuchni zabrał jeszcze pieprzniczkę. Tym wszystkim oraz dodatkowo czosnkiem doprawił serową potrawę, a następnie ściągnął garnek z ognia i postawił go na przygotowanym wcześniej, żeliwnym, specjalnym trójnogu. Pod spód wsunął aluminiową podstawkę wyglądającą jak połączenie łopatki i łyżki. Na niej znajdowała się niewielka, płaska świeczka, którą brązowowłosy wcześniej zapalił zapalniczką. Jej zadaniem było utrzymanie sera w stanie płynnym.

Marcelina i Bonnibel również zakończyły przydzielone im zadanie. Koszyk pełen pokrojonej na kawałki bagietki postawiły na stole obok garnuszka, po czym pomogły gospodarzowi rozstawić talerze oraz specjalne, długie, dwuzębne widelczyki, które należały do tego samego zestawu co kociołek.

\- "Co tak pachnie?" - w kuchni pojawiła się niebieskowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w świeże ubranie: miękkie, dresowe spodnie w kolorze błękitnym, niebieski T-shirt z przypominającym wielkiego potwora morskiego wodnym Pouchmonem oraz włochate kapcie Paula, które kolorem kompletnie nie pasowały do pozostałych części ubrania.

\- "Fondue" - oznajmił z uśmiechem chłopak wskazując mały, żeliwny kociołek stojący na środku stołu, przy którym siedział razem z Bonnibel i Marceliną.

\- "Co to to fondue? Pierwszy raz słyszę" - Carroll zajęła miejsce przy stole. Niosła się od niej silna, kwiatowa woń płynu do kąpieli, która była w stanie zdusić nawet całkiem silny zapach przyprawionego sera.

\- "Taki rozpuszczony ser z przyprawami" - odparł - "Nadziewasz kawałek bułki, czy bagietki na ten widelczyk, zanurzasz w serze i zjadasz" - zademonstrował starając się jednocześnie nie uwalić wszystkiego dookoła fondue.

Carroll spróbowała, po czym pokiwała z zadowoleniem głową.

\- "Nie zaprosimy reszty?" - zapytała po przełknięciu przeżutej porcji.

\- "Nie wystarczy nam fondue" - zaśmiał się chłopak - "To dla czterech osób jest mała porcja…"

Nikt nie naciskał. Jedzenie było za smaczne.

\- "Co tam się właściwie działo, Paul?" - zapytała Marcelina wycierając kawałkiem bagietki kroplę sera, która wylądowała na jej talerzu - "W szkole w sensie. Miałeś okazje komuś przyłożyć, czy mój tatko wszystkich wystrzelał?"

\- "Jednego rąbnąłem kluczem francuskim w łeb" - opowiedział - "I sklepałem mordę temu jednookiemu… Dziwnie się czuję chwaląc się takimi rzeczami…"

\- "Właśnie… Miałam się spytać" - odezwała się Carroll nadziewając kolejny kawałek pieczywa na długi widelczyk - "Dlaczego ojciec Marceliny właściwie ci pomagał?"

\- "Coś tam wspominał o tym, że jest mi winny przysługę…" - wzruszył ramionami - "A jak do niego zadzwoniłem, to wydawał się nieźle znudzony."

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Zakłócało ją tylko okazjonalne mlaskanie i skrobanie widelczykami o żeliwny garnek.

\- "Tak w ogóle… Opowiemy o tym reszcie?" - zapytała Bonnibel nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza.

\- "Głupio by było nie opowiedzieć…" - uśmiechnęła się Carroll.

\- "Czyli mamy kolejną okazję na zorganizowanie wieczorku filmowego" - wyszczerzyła się czarnowłosa.

\- "Może obejrzymy Gwiazdowe Boje?" - zaproponowała różowa - "Mówiłaś, że chciałaś je obejrzeć, Carroll."

\- "Wczoraj obejrzeliśmy wszystkie części" - opowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- "No to właśnie zabrałaś mi najlepszy pomysł" - pokręciła głową Bonnibel.

\- "Coś się wymyśli" - machnęła ręką Marcelina - "A tak z innej beczki… Zaglądaliście ostatnio na stronę internetową szkoły?"

\- "Nie. I jedyną osobą, którą bym o to podejrzewała jest Bonnie" - mruknęła niebieskowłosa.

\- "Napisali, że w tym roku nasz rocznik wyjeżdża na zielone szkoły" - oznajmiła całkowicie ignorując słowa Carroll.

Koniec?

**Przynajmniej na razie. Bo jeśli się jeszcze nie zorientowaliście - końcówka jest zapowiedzią kolejnej części. **

**Mam nadzieję, że "Burza" się wam podobała. Podzielcie się swoim zdaniem na temat całości. Pytania, recenzje itp. bardzo miło widziane. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


End file.
